Notting Hill
by DouceDouceLuni
Summary: AU FrUK. / Francis llamó desde el metro, esperando que Arthur siguiese en el Louvre. Pero Arthur ya estaba en el metro, sólo una estación para llegar a la Cité. / Epílogo.
1. Le crime parfait

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Menciones sexuales.

**Parejas involucradas: **Francia/Inglaterra.

**Palabras:** 3,385

**Resumen:** Francis cometía un crimen cada viernes por la noche. Como un profesional, limpiaba la escena, cuidando de no dejar ningún rastro, y se devolvía a su habitación. Se encerraba allí durante la noche, sin poder dormir.

**Sucesos históricos relacionados: **Ninguno. Este es un AU.

**Nota de autor:** Bienvenidos a mi primer multichapter. Como pseudo-escritora (muy pseudo), me siento bastante orgullosa de este proyecto. Comencé a escribir anoche, en un arranque de ideas… Y bueno, espero que disfruten esta cosa rara mientras dure. En este, el primer capítulo, debo mencionar que no conozco Londres para nada, pero todo lo que tiene que ver con tiempos de viaje entre un lugar y otro –y los mismos lugares- fueron conseguidos gracias al Google Maps ;D. No hay traducciones por la pereza de la autora. Intentaré escribir el próximo capítulo pronto para poder postearlo el próximo sábado, y así nos vamos. ¿Comentarios? Los recibo y contesto con gratitud si así lo ameritan C;

"_El futuro nos tortura y el pasado nos encadena. He ahí por qué se nos escapa el presente."_ – Gustave Flaubert.

* * *

**Notting Hill**

_Capítulo I: Le crime parfait_

.

Sus ojos azules permanecieron ausentes, traspasando el cristal de la amplia ventana del balcón.

Sentado en el suelo, con la vista perdida allí donde las gotas de lluvia golpeteaban con fuerza, el cabello dorado y largo cayéndole sobre el rostro, Francis Bonnefoy permanecía en calma.

La puerta del baño se abrió de par en par, y como una estampida, un rubio de cabello corto trotó hacia él, propinándole una suave patada en la pierna más cercana a su persona. Bufó fuerte. Francis alzó el rostro hacia el joven y sonrió tristemente.

- _Bloody hell_, Francis! ¿Te quedarás ahí todo el maldito día sin hacer nada? ¡Creí que tenías que ir a dar tus estúpidas clases de francés! – Le reclamó el otro rubio con su marcado acento británico, inflando levemente las mejillas al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

Francis entrecerró sus ojos. El joven le tendió una mano enguantada en suave cuero negro. Francis cogió la mano con confianza, y tras un pequeño esfuerzo por parte del británico, de hermosos ojos verdes, se puso en pie.

- Oh, tranquilo, Arthur~ Aún falta una hora para esa clase. – Rió con suavidad el hombre de ojos azules, con un leve eco de melancolía en la voz.

- Imbécil… - Contestó el inglés, apartando su mano y desviando la vista. – Pues ya deberías salir del apartamento, llegarás tarde a la clase.

Francis miró con cuidado a su compañero de piso. Arthur era un joven de su misma estatura, de profundos y expresivos ojos verdes, poseedor de un cabello dorado –un tono más oscuro que el suyo- corto y bastante rebelde, así como de unas cejas espléndidamente gruesas. Su lengua afilada a la hora de comentar –criticar, más bien-, sus labios finos y sus dientes blancos, aquel molar trizado persistente en el tiempo, del que sólo Francis sabía la existencia. La piel pálida del inglés, la delgadez de su cuerpo, sus piernas bastante enflaquecidas por una adolescencia poco dedicada a la buena alimentación, pero aún así tan firmes y tan largas como dos pilares. Y claro, ese cuello suave e imperturbable que a Francis le llamaba enormemente la atención…

- ¿Y qué harás? – Arthur se cruzó de brazos, alzando una de sus grandes cejas, mirándole con reproche, sus ojos entrecerrados de un modo que a Francis le pareció exquisito.

- ¿Te vas ahora mismo? – Preguntó Francis, por toda respuesta.

Arthur chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada.

- Claro, francés idiota. De otro modo, ¿para qué estaría usando guantes?

_Y además, los que tú me diste_, completó Francis. Porque sí, esos guantes eran el regalo de la Navidad pasada -cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos- que Francis le había dado al joven británico al verlo caminando por las calles de Londres con las manos congeladas.

- ¿Podrías darme algunos minutos para prepararme? Así nos vamos juntos. – Pidió el francés, girando hacia su cuarto y caminando con pasos largos y gráciles.

Arthur, a sus espaldas, suspiró y habló desde su rubor.

- No te tardes, rana molesta.

.

Salieron del apartamento a las siete de la mañana en punto.

Francis lucía un bellísimo abrigo color beige -Arthur no recordaba la marca, pero suponía que se trataba de un diseño de Dior. Francés y todo- y una bufanda ligera, larga. Bajo el abrigo llevaba el tradicional traje formal color café, que tan bien le sentaba. No era que a Arthur le importara demasiado eso.

El británico, por su parte, llevaba puesto su abrigo negro, bajo el cual también tenía puesto su traje formal pero, al contrario de Francis, bajo su chaqueta y sobre la camisa blanca, usaba un chaleco de tela, de esos que tan bien acentuaban su figura –su cintura, sobre todo- y que lograban que Francis quisiera comérselo con la mirada mientras él no le vigilaba.

Bajo el amplio paraguas negro de Arthur, Francis se arregló el cabello. Esperaron a que un taxi pasara por la calle y Francis se preocupó de detenerlo mientras el inglés cerraba el paraguas. Las hebras doradas de ambos se mojaron con la persistente y fuerte lluvia, y cuando lograron subir al taxi, lo hicieron riendo fuertemente con la imagen del otro. A Francis el cabello se le pegaba al cuello; a Arthur, se le aplastaba contra la cabeza.

El taxi giró a la derecha. Francis miró su reloj con un bufido. Arthur rió con malicia.

- La rana llegará tarde a su primera clase~ - Canturreó, mofándose del profesor.

Francis hizo un mohín disgustado y volvió la mirada a la calle, mojada como la mayoría del tiempo. En aquella condenada ciudad la lluvia nunca estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

Un semáforo detuvo su viaje. Arthur revisó unos papeles en su maleta y se los estiró al francés, que con ojos curiosos los observó, reconociendo en éstos su letra cursiva y el idioma en que estaban escritos.

- Los olvidaste sobre la nevera, imbécil. – Regañó.

Francis sonrió con gratitud. El taxi giró a la izquierda y se detuvo frente a uno de los edificios de la _University of London_. Francis suspiró y bajó del vehículo. Pero sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que la lluvia no era más que un suave rocío.

- Nos vemos al almuerzo, en ese restaurante frente al banco. – Francis le guiñó un ojo; Arthur bufó, disgustado, y cerró la puerta de golpe.

El taxi se puso en marcha.

.

Aquellas _estúpidas clases de francés_, eran en realidad clases avanzadas de francés en la universidad. Arthur siempre se mofaba de lo que Francis hacía como educador, pero en el fondo sabía que hacía un gran trabajo, bien remunerado, que sumado a su buen sueldo como empleado en el banco, les permitía rentar aquel apartamento en Notting Hill. Pero había algo que solía irritar un tanto a Arthur. ¿Por qué ese imbécil viajaría veinte minutos ese día a la hora de almuerzo sólo para comer con él? Eran buenos amigos y todo eso, pero… Ah, no era de importancia alguna. Seguro necesitaba compañía, últimamente lo veía bastante deprimido.

Francis le esperaba dentro del restaurante, tomando una copa de vino. Arthur se sentó frente a él, dejando el abrigo empapado sobre el respaldo de la mesa, antes de tomar asiento.

El francés sonrió ampliamente.

.

Tras comer mientras conversaban sobre trabajo, cada uno tomó su propio rumbo, y no fue hasta la noche que se encontraron nuevamente.

El abrigo de Arthur se secaba junto al calefactor cuando Francis entró en el hogar compartido.

El británico estaba sentado frente a la computadora, con los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz, cada vez más abajo. La imagen de la pantalla se reflejaba en el vidrio que ayudaba a su vista. Estaba escribiendo.

Francis dejó su abrigo junto al del británico, mirando de reojo al joven en aquel chaleco de tela. Fue grande la tentación de abrazarle para preguntarle qué hacía. A Francis le hubiese encantado, mas sólo se acercó a él y, con una mano en el respaldo de la silla, se deslizó hasta que su rostro quedó cerca del oído del inglés.

- ¿Qué haces?

Arthur dio un salto. No se había percatado de la presencia del francés. La taza de té caliente humeaba junto al portátil. Francis le dirigió una mirada de respeto al líquido dentro de ella.

- Imbécil… Me asustaste. – Gruñó el británico, el corazón acelerado por la inesperada presencia del profesor. – Estaba escribiendo un poco.

Francis apoyó la barbilla en el hombro del inglés.

- Hmm… ¿De qué se trata esta vez? – Preguntó, ocultando su curiosidad.

Arthur se mordió el labio inferior antes de contestar con determinación.

- No es del tipo de novelas que te gustan a ti, rana. – Fue mordaz, como siempre, frunciendo el ceño con autosuficiencia.

Francis acercó su mano al rostro del inglés, que cerró los ojos con fuerza, sonrojándose. Con gentileza, le quitó los anteojos.

- ¿No tienes sueño, Arthur? Ya son las diez… - Murmuró, dejando los anteojos en la mesa.

- Eres idéntico a mi madre, francés idiota… - Reclamó el otro, cruzándose de brazos con pereza.

El francés rió y tomó a su compañero de piso como si de su novia se tratase, alzándolo sin mucho esfuerzo. El menor gruñó, sonrojado por completo, y se dejó ser conducido a través del salón hasta su cuarto.

Para sorpresa de Francis, cuando cruzaron la puerta, Arthur se aferraba a él por el cuello. Con una sonrisa sincera, el francés lo dejó en la cama. Arthur se mordió la mejilla internamente antes de pedir lo que en ese momento más deseaba.

- Tráeme una botella de alcohol, ¿quieres? – Pidió, sensual, sin ser esa su intención.

El cabello húmedo del menor se enredaba sobre la almohada cuando Francis regresó con dos botellas de ron.

Compartían en ese momento un sentimiento en común: el de desear olvidarse del resto del mundo y entregarse al azar de beber.

Las botellas se alzaron al mismo tiempo, las gargantas quemadas por el alcohol.

Francis paseó la mirada por el rostro de Arthur, completamente concentrado en beber. A Francis le gustaba Arthur desde que lo había conocido. A Francis le atraía con ese chaleco de tela, con los guantes de cuero, con los jeans del fin de semana, con pantalones anchos y ajustados.

_A Francis le gustaba Arthur._ Pero no sabía si era un sentimiento recíproco, por lo que no se arriesgaba. No hasta que el británico estaba completamente ebrio, cuando era obvio que ni su nombre recordaría al día siguiente.

Cuando Arthur comenzó a jugar con su nariz, se dio cuenta de que la sobriedad había abandonado cada centímetro de su piel, y fue entonces que, también algo ebrio, adelantó el rostro.

Sus labios rozaron los del inglés. Arthur se echó atrás, sonriendo juguetón, el cabello desordenado por completo.

- No juegues así conmigo, Arthur. Eres cruel. – Bufó Francis, cuando el inglés prefirió coger la botella en vez de mirarle.

Arthur rió y el francés aprovechó la oportunidad para meter su lengua en la boca húmeda y cálida del inglés. Sus manos rodearon la cintura del menor, que aún llevaba puesto el chaleco. El beso se profundizó y se estrechó un poco más cuando Arthur movió su lengua junto a la de Francis. El francés mordisqueó los labios ajenos, sus manos bajando hasta las nalgas del británico.

Lo empujó a la cama. Le besó los labios, su lengua tocó el molar trizado, y luego sus labios se apoderaron de su cuello. Succionó suavemente el cuello pálido del joven, para después hacerlo con fuerza, marcándole con rojo como suyo. Bajó por su piel, besándole, mordiéndole. Arthur gemía exquisitamente, y Francis podía sentir su miembro endurecido contra él, bajo sus pantalones de tela.

.

Arthur despertó perezosamente. Las sábanas se sentían demasiado duras contra su piel desnuda. La cabeza le dolía demasiado. Quizá por eso tardó más en levantarse y en dirigirse, descalzo, al salón y luego a la cocina. Sus pies temblaron al contacto con la fría madera, y una isla apareció para él la suave alfombra de piel en medio del salón. Ya pensaba en dirigir sus pasos a la cocina, cuando Francis asomó desde aquella puerta, con dos tazas en la mano.

- _Bonjour_. – Saludó, acercándose a él.

Su voz era suave, como si supiese perfectamente lo mal que se sentía de la cabeza.

- _G'Morning._ – Suspiró él en respuesta.

Francis caminó hasta él, en bata y zapatillas de dormir. Le ofreció una taza de té tibio, para reponerlo un poco. Arthur cogió la taza y la abrazó con sus manos, sintiendo el calor traspasar la cerámica de la taza hasta lograr el contacto con sus dedos fríos. Vio de reojo a Francis bebiendo de su taza de café, para luego sentarse en una de las sillas altas de la cocina. Arthur le imitó en la silla cercana, y probó un poco de té. Su estómago dio un brusco giro y sintió que todo el alcohol se le subía a la garganta en la forma más repugnante posible.

Sus pies rozaron la alfombra de piel mientras regresaba a su cuarto. Francis le observó retirarse sin decir palabra alguna. En sus labios aún permanecía la esencia de aquel londinense, así como en sus manos aún persistía la textura de su piel. Francis atesoró aquellos momentos en la cajita de _macarons_ que con él había traído desde París, en forma de un pequeño papel.

Suspiró y guardó la caja en el mueble de la cocina, ese que Arthur nunca revisaba, en el estante más alto.

.

Arthur sonrió desde su amplio sweater de lana, desde sus jeans apretados y desde su sombrero negro de tela, guiñándole un ojo.

Francis miró el recipiente de _marmite_ en su mano e hizo un gesto de asco. Arthur hizo un puchero.

- Francis, _please_… - Pidió el británico.

El francés suspiró y echó el recipiente al carro. Arthur estuvo a punto de brincar de felicidad. Francis le ignoró y avanzó con el carrito hasta la pasta de chocolate, mucho más interesado en eso que en su compañero de piso que, con las manos en los bolsillos, buscaba algún otro típico sabor británico que llevar a casa.

- A veces te comportas como un niño. – Comentó de repente, comparando dos productos.

Arthur le miró frunciendo el ceño.

- Y tú, como mi madre. – Bufó, acomodándose el sombrero frente al espejo que había entre un pasillo y otro.

Francis sólo se rió.

.

Y ahora estaban cocinando en casa. Francis preparaba la masa de la pizza; Arthur picaba los ingredientes lentamente, con mucho cuidado de no cortarse dedo alguno. El francés estiró la masa en forma de un círculo perfecto sobre la lata del horno, que luego llevó a su lugar en la calidez del horno a gas.

Arthur le miró de reojo, si esperar que el galo voltease hacia él y le quitase el cuchillo de la mano para comenzar a picar él mismo los tomates, pelándolos hábilmente.

- Oh, vamos… No te ofendas, Arthur. – Murmuró al ver al inglés fruncir el ceño. – Quizá deberías rallar el queso, ¿sí?

Amoroso, Francis acarició la mejilla del británico con su mano mojada con jugo de tomate. Arthur soltó una queja, seguida de un insulto. Se secó la mejilla con papel absorbente y buscó el queso parmesano para rallarlo. Francis cortaba hermosas rodajas de tomate mientras la masa de la pizza comenzaba a dorarse en el horno.

Una pila de queso rápidamente se formó. Francis sacó la pizza del horno y comenzó a poner sobre ella la salsa de tomate, el jamón picado, las rodajas de tomate, las aceitunas y las salchichas picadas. El inglés entregó su pila de queso rallado, que Francis esparció sobre el resto de los ingredientes junto con un poco de orégano.

La pizza volvió al horno y Arthur comenzó a curiosear en las bolsas del supermercado, buscando su _marmite_ y encontrando en el proceso muchas otras cosas. Queso Brie, pasta de chocolate, almendras, azúcar de muchos tipos distintos, verduras y frutas de primera calidad, salmón congelado... Eso sólo por dar un ejemplo.

Francis era un gourmet. Arthur sabía eso y en el fondo_ le encantaba_. Claro, nunca reconocería cuánto le gustaba la comida que el francés preparaba, al menos no frente a él, ni frente a nadie. Apenas consigo mismo. Pero era verdad que cada mordisco, cada probada de su comida, le llevaba al séptimo cielo. A veces Arthur se preguntaba si Francis se daba cuenta de las caras que ponía cuando probaba su comida; el queso crema perfectamente derretido, las hierbas frescas con que la carne era acompañada… O si simplemente las ignoraba, con una sonrisa fugaz.

El aroma de la pizza española en el horno era exquisito. Francis ya estaba preparando el postre, un flan de naranja típico de España. ¿Por qué preparaba comida española? Sí, porque estaba poniendo en práctica unas recetas que Antonio, uno de sus mejores amigos, de procedencia española, le había facilitado. Y el encargado de decidir si los platos eran exitosos era Arthur, obviamente, por su lengua afilada en las críticas y su gran terquedad con respecto a sus opiniones.

Era el crítico perfecto, que desmenuzaba todas y cada una de las obras realizadas por Francis.

Antes de poder pensar bien, la pizza estaba fuera del horno, el flan en la nevera, y Francis picaba la pizza para poder servirla sin problemas.

- ¿Vas a comer, Arthur? – Preguntó, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

El británico asintió nervioso y se sentó a la mesa de la cocina. Francis le sirvió un trozo de pizza que se veía demasiado apetitoso.

.

Era sábado por la noche.

Arthur había desaparecido. Francis también.

El francés se encontraba en el bar que más frecuentaba, bebiendo cerveza junto a Gilbert y Antonio, sus mejores amigos. El primero era un albino de ojos rojos, más alto que Francis, de piel pálida y acento alemán. Era el más joven de los tres amigos. Antonio, por su parte, tenía la misma edad de Francis, y era unos centímetros más bajo que el francés. Su cabello era de un color casi castaño, sus ojos verdes y su piel tostada por toda una vida vivida bajo el sol de la Toscana.

- Lovino se está esforzando mucho en la universidad… - Contestó el español, suavemente, a la pregunta del alemán.

- Ah… Al menos es bueno que le guste lo que estudia. Digo, Leyes es algo complicado… - Continuó Gilbert, asintiendo con la cabeza a las palabras de Antonio.

Francis acarició el borde del vaso. Antonio le miró con comprensión.

- ¿Qué pasa, eh, Fran? – Preguntó con naturalidad.

El galo alzó sus ojos azules hasta posarlos en los verdes, y suspiró profundamente, abatido.

- Se trata de Arthur. – Murmuró.

Gilbert se apoyó en la barra. Antonio se cruzó de brazos.

- Hm… ¿Otra vez ese imbécil te está molestando? – Bufó el español.

Francis soltó una carcajada, triste ante los oídos de sus amigos.

- _Non_, para nada. Soy yo el que está confundido al respecto… - Se llevó una mano a los cabellos, despejando su frente. – Creo que… Arthur… Me gusta.

Gilbert sonrió levemente. Antonio abrió los ojos de par en par, asombrado por completo.

- ¿Te… gusta Arthur? – Interrogó el español, sin poder convencerse de lo que oía.

Ambos sabían la parte de la historia en la que Arthur y Francis se llevaban como el perro y el gato, la historia en que se peleaban por lo menos una vez al día, y sólo por los ruegos del francés el británico regresaba al apartamento en Notting Hill.

Desconocían la parte en la que compartían las labores en el hogar, la parte en la que Arthur se quedaba dormido leyendo y Francis le cargaba a la cama. La parte en la que el alcohol revolucionaba completamente su relación y acababan enredados en las sábanas, sin saber absolutamente qué estaban haciendo en realidad.

Sólo Francis conocía aquel secreto, que más que de dos, era de uno. Del único que parecía ligado a aquel secreto.

Arthur nunca se enteraba de que dormía con Francis, porque llegada la mañana, cuando despertaba, sólo era él quien estaba en la cama, con un infernal dolor de cabeza. Francis siempre estaba preparándose un café, viendo televisión o comiendo alguna de las frutas maravillosas que llevaba a casa cada jueves luego de pasar a la verdulería cuya dirección Arthur desconocía.

Francis cometía un crimen cada viernes por la noche. Como un profesional, limpiaba la escena, cuidando de no dejar ningún rastro, y se devolvía a su habitación. Se encerraba allí durante la noche, sin poder dormir.

Pero lo que lo exasperaba y lo ponía tan nervioso esta vez era que había llorado. Nunca le había ocurrido algo así, nunca. Ni con Arthur, ni con nadie. Había llorado por horas, la cabeza oculta en la almohada, el cabello cubriéndole el perfil. Esta vez tenía miedo de aferrarse demasiado a su compañero de piso. Tenía miedo de que él fuese a darse cuenta de su crimen, de su secreto mejor guardado. Tenía miedo de involucrarse sentimentalmente con aquel joven de humor sarcástico, cejas gruesas y hermosos ojos verdes.

Temía _enamorarse_ de aquel enemigo de medio tiempo.

Y ese temor fue el que, sinceramente, le manifestó a sus mejores amigos, que no pudieron hacer más que invitarle la mejor botella de vino de todo el bar. Aunque fuese demasiado cara.


	2. Baryton Martin

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Insinuaciones sexuales.

**Parejas involucradas: **Francia/Inglaterra.

**Palabras:** 2,981. Este es un poco más corto, pero es como la introducción a lo que vendrá asfasdf.

**Resumen:** Se levantó de la cama, dejando las plumas como recuerdo de aquel beso, y fue seguido por la mirada de Francis hasta que salió de la habitación.

**Sucesos históricos relacionados: **Ninguno. Este es un AU.

**Nota de autor:** Capítulo algo más corto esta vez, pero condensadito. ¿Qué irá a suceder? Es bueno saber que al menos alguien sigue este multi-chapter, y que, aunque sea el primero que hago y posteo por acá, le tenga esperanzas. Se agradece entonces a **Erelbrile** (esta manía de ponerse nombres raros y difíciles de escribir xD). Ojalá que más gente se anime a comentar porque, aunque no lo crean, ¡los comentarios animan a escribir! Espero que les agrade este capítulo~.

"_Los que padecéis porque amáis: amad más todavía; morir de amor es vivir.__"_ – Víctor Hugo.

* * *

**Notting Hill**

_Capítulo II: __Baryton-Martin_

.

El día estaba precioso. Era uno de esos domingos adorables, en los que Arthur se escapaba temprano del hogar compartido para ir a retozar por ahí, para ir a casa de Gilbert a despertarle con un gruñido exasperado y sacarle de la cama rápidamente gracias a la acción del pastor alemán que le pertenecía a la familia Beilschmidt –Gilbert y su hermano menor, Ludwig-.

A Gilbert le sorprendía la forma de ser de Arthur. Era serio toda la semana, hasta que sus días libres llegaban. El sábado, durante el día, era su tiempo de relajo en casa; durante la noche, en cambio, se dedicaban a beber cerveza y ensayar con la banda. Entonces se comportaba divertido, astuto e incluso pervertido cuando la situación lo ameritaba. El domingo, era una historia completamente diferente. Salían a pasear, llevando a Blackie tirando con fuerza de la correa, al _Hyde Park_. Era ahí donde aparecía la faceta más juvenil de Arthur. No le sorprendía entonces, los sábados por la noche, cuando salía con Francis y Antonio en vez de presentarse a los ensayos de la banda, que Francis relatase una nueva pelea de almohadas. Arthur, los domingos, se comportaba como un niño muy mimado.

Por eso le sorprendió al albino despertar a eso de las doce del día, sin su despertador de las ocho.

.

En Notting Hill las cosas estaban tomando color de hormiga. Francis lo supo cuando despertó y Arthur estaba de pie en la cocina, pelando una naranja, en vez de estar sacando a la familia Beilschmidt de paseo por Londres, como era costumbre cada domingo desde antes de que Francis siquiera pensase en la existencia de tan singular personaje.

Sus muelas se apretaron entre sí, inconscientemente. Francis no padecía de bruxismo, gracias a Dios, pero cada vez que algo feo se veía venir en el apartamento, ese gesto era inevitable.

Las cejas espesas de Arthur se juntaron cuando frunció el ceño y el francés no pudo evitar pensar en todas sus oraciones ante semejante vista. Estiró la mano hasta alcanzar la puerta del mueble en que guardaban las tazas.

- Imbécil. – Comenzó Arthur, en un tono tan frío que Francis quiso subirle un poco a la calefacción, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda desnuda.

La cerámica blanquecina bajo las pantuflas de Francis era la misma bajo las zapatillas de lona de Arthur y, sin embargo, parecían estar en ambientes profundamente diferentes. El francés sacó su tazón –uno ancho, blanco, con una Torre Eiffel pintada en el exterior.- e ignoró el comentario. Sólo hasta que uno peor azotó sus oídos.

- ¿¡Qué se supone que sea esto!? – Gritó ahora Arthur, indignado, señalándose el cuello.

Francis le miró de frente.

_Merde_.

Los dedos de Arthur estaban posicionados en su pálido cuello, justo donde Francis había mordido y succionado dejando su marca roja, ahora transformada en un hematoma violáceo. El inglés esperó una respuesta, cosa que Francis no se molestó demasiado en formular. Su ceño pareció fruncirse aún más al no recibir la respuesta esperada. Su garganta tembló antes de comenzar a gritar.

- ¡Imbécil! ¡Ya dímelo! ¡Estúpida rana! – Y las mejillas comenzaron a teñírsele de rojo, temblaba de ira y de vergüenza.

Francis se mordió el labio inferior y puso en marcha la cafetera, ignorándole.

- El viernes por la noche te diste un golpe contra la marquesa de la cama. – Contestó tras un momento en silencio.

Arthur sopesó la respuesta, sonrojado. No, no había forma de que eso causara semejante marca en su cuello. El solo pensamiento era absurdo.

- Francis.

Su voz atravesó la cocina, llegando a los oídos agudos del francés, en forma de una melodía. Cada una de las letras de su nombre pasaba a tener un acento, una cadencia. Francis repentinamente quiso comerse la boca del británico y envolver con su lengua aquella de tan deliciosa pronunciación, y robarse la voz inesperadamente grave del inglés. Sintió que si no hacía algo, se iba a desmoronar desde adentro.

Guardando todo dentro de su propio ser, Francis volteó hacia Arthur y le miró con arrogancia.

- Son estupideces tuyas, Arthur. Estabas demasiado ebrio. – Continuó, restándole importancia al problema.

Arthur fue el que se mordió el labio esta vez.

- Me dijeron que _parece que mi novio estaba demasiado candente_. – Suspiró, repitiendo las palabras de los miembros de su banda. – Y que _no sabían que me gustaban los hombres_.

Francis le quiso devolver la mirada, pero Arthur no logró contenerlo y desvió sus verdes ojos hacia la cerámica de la cocina. Sus zapatillas de lona contrastaban enormemente con la belleza de aquel piso, elegido por Francis, casi como todo lo demás. Miles de cosas atravesaron el pensamiento del francés. _Si sólo hubiese estado allí_. _Si sólo no hubiese dejado aquella marca en su piel_.

El silencio pareció romperlos más. Arthur dejó la cocina, cruzó la sala y salió del apartamento.

Francis se quedó de pie, el cabello largo, como una cortina, cubrió su rostro de cualquier mirada acosadora.

El teléfono sonó al mediodía. Francis contestó sin mucho ánimo. Era Gilbert.

- No… Arthur no está. Ha salido a eso de las diez. No. No me dijo a dónde iba. Sí. Gracias… Que tengan un buen día. – Fue lo que contestó a Gilbert, antes de cortar.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron de esperar. Francis pensó en dejar el apartamento, en irse a casa de Antonio. Pero le pareció muy infantil de su parte. Sabía perfectamente que Arthur se consideraba heterosexual, pero que a veces sus movimientos cuando estaba ebrio no decían lo mismo. Francis se consideraba bisexual, hasta el momento.

.

Eran ya las siete de la tarde. Francis revisaba su correo electrónico en el portátil de Arthur –que se había convertido en el portátil de la casa-. Las ventanas abiertas dejaban entrar el aire frío de aquellas horas.

De Arthur, ni señas.

Claro, hasta que la puerta se abrió y el británico entró muerto de frío, sólo para encontrarse con la misma temperatura dentro del apartamento. Un bufido llamó la atención de Francis, y cuando ambos pares de ojos se hallaron, el inglés se sonrojó de golpe, la nariz enrojecida por el frío; las mejillas teñidas por el calor de la vergüenza.

- _I am sorry… _- Comenzó.

Francis alzó una mano y le cortó.

- No te preocupes, no es nada. – Le espetó, volviendo la mirada a la computadora. - ¿Dónde estabas?

- En casa de Alfred, el nuevo guitarrista de mi banda. – Contestó, con la voz cansada.

El inglés pensó en acercarse a Francis, en sentarse junto a él y regalarle algo de su tiempo. En pedirle perdón por aquella tontería. No importaba ya el origen de la marca. Ahora que estaba calmado, y que el francés revisaba concentradamente su correo. Se imaginó apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del mayor, dejando que una sonrisa suave se posara en los labios de Francis y que luego sus manos le acariciasen el rostro.

Pero optó por fruncir el ceño y suspirar, tomando el camino a la cocina.

Le sorprendió encontrar un pequeño pastel sobre la mesa. Pero no dijo nada. Claro, ese día se cumplía un año desde que se habían conocido. Era primero de diciembre.

.

Era lunes por la tarde y, en la cafetería, Arthur dejaba que Francis calentase sus manos con las suyas. Era vergonzoso, pensaba, que Francis rodease sus manos frías con el calor de las suyas.

La relación que tenían, ya de por sí le causaba cierta vergüenza al inglés.

Ladeó la cabeza, sus manos estremeciéndose. Una falda revoloteó al anunciar la entrada de una joven de cabellos color café y verdes ojos. Elizabeta se plantó frente a Francis y Arthur, que de sólo sentir sus pasos se habían soltado las manos.

- _Jó napot!_ – Exclamó la joven, sonriendo ampliamente.

Arthur le saludó con las mejillas sonrosadas, aún bastante avergonzado por el calor traspasado de las manos de Francis a las suyas. Francis se abrazó a la chica.

- _Bonsoir_, mi querida y dulce Eliza… - Sonrió, coqueto, el francés.

Elizabeta suspiró con cierto cansancio y se dejó abrazar por Francis. Arthur desvió levemente la mirada. Francis siempre era así con todos…

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – La joven alzó una ceja, dirigiendo su pregunta a Arthur. Francis se entretenía jugando con la cintura de la húngara entre sus manos, como si de una muñeca se tratase.

El inglés arrugó levemente la nariz, como dejando entrever su incomodidad por el jugueteo de su _estúpido_ compañero de piso.

- Sólo pasábamos a comprar algo para beber y calentarnos en el camino a casa. – Respondió, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón negro de tela.

Elizabeta sonrió pervertida.

- ¿"Calentarnos"? – Repitió, divertidísima, mientras el sonrojo se hacía pronunciado en las mejillas de Arthur. Francis ya casi alcanzaba a besar el cuello de la húngara, cuando ésta le espantó como si de una molesta mosca se tratase y el francés se separó de ella.

Arthur infló las mejillas, tragándose los extrañísimos celos que sentía. ¿Por qué había de sentir celos? No había motivo alguno para algo como eso, ¿o sí?

.

- Tiene novio, por si no lo sabías.

Caminando por Londres, Arthur le espetó estas palabras a Francis. Él sólo sonrió, como si no le tomase en cuenta. Arthur frunció el ceño, enfadado, y le propinó una suave patada al francés, que lejos de quejarse, trotó con el vaso de cappuccino en la mano, riendo alegremente.

- Roderich debe estar muy celoso de lo que hice, claro que sí. – Continuó riéndose, cuando Arthur le dio alcance.

Era una ironía, obviamente. Roderich, su novio, nunca estaba en la cafetería de la que era dueña y administradora la húngara, siempre estaba ocupado con las lecciones de piano o violín… Además, no era del tipo celoso. De otro modo, habría pateado a Gilbert fuera del grupo de amistades de la húngara desde que comenzaron a salir. Y aunque se llevaban peor que Francis y Arthur –mucho peor-, Roderich simplemente dejaba que Gilbert sacase a su novia a pasear y a comer. A veces Eliza pasaba la noche en casa de los Beilschmidt. Roderich no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo.

.

Francis giró la llave en la cerradura y la puerta del apartamento se abrió.

Arthur se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda, dejándolos en el sofá sin más. Francis recogió las prendas con cuidado, agregándolas a las suyas, y las colgó donde correspondían. Arthur ya se había internado en su habitación.

- ¿Vas a venir a ayudarme, Arthur? ¿O sólo vas a juguetear? – Bufó el francés, entrando a la cocina.

Un golpe en su trasero y, ¿qué demonios? Al voltearse vio a Arthur, con un brillo de adolescente en los ojos, en sus manos la esplendorosa almohada de plumas en la que cada noche dejaba que su desordenado cabello se desordenara un poco más. Francis no alcanzó a regañarle cuando la almohada se le estampó en el rostro y el inglés echó a correr.

Riendo, Francis corrió tras él hacia su propia habitación. Le recibió su perfume Chanel, su escritorio ordenado y las fotos de Paris pegadas en la pared. El francés cogió su almohada, también de plumas, y con ella golpeó a Arthur en pleno estómago. El inglés soltó un gruñido y volvió a golpearle, esta vez en el hombro, soltando las plumas de la almohada blanca.

Francis rió ampliamente antes de recibir otro golpe en el costado, que devolvió con fiereza. Fue tal el golpe que las plumas flotaron en el aire y Arthur se dejó caer en la cama, con un ataque de risa.

El francés dejó otro almohadazo en el estómago de Arthur, posicionándose sobre él. Sus caderas se rozaron inesperadamente. Francis miró al británico durante un instante, mientras las plumas cortaban el aire a su alrededor. Sin pensarlo, su rostro se acercó al del británico que reía con los ojos cerrados.

Esta vez estaban ambos sobrios cuando los labios de Francis reclamaron los de Arthur. Ambas manos se posicionaron a cada lado de la cabeza del inglés, que abrió los ojos de golpe.

Aquellos eran labios suaves, con sabor a mañana, a música, a arte, a café. Y a Arthur, inesperadamente, _le gustaban_ aquellos sabores. Por eso cerró los ojos y dejó que la lengua francesa entrase en su boca, robándose sus suspiros, su soledad, su sabor a lluvia y a lecturas de días largos.

Pero algo en todo eso no estaba bien, y una parte de su mente le recriminaba el hecho de que se dejara besar por su compañero de piso. Aquella parte de su mente que se mantenía _cuerda_, como una vocecita reprochadora y crítica que calificaba sus acciones de "buenas" o "malas", y esta acción estaba siendo calificada como "mala". No, a Arthur simplemente no podía gustarle aquel hombre de barba de tres días, de cabello largo y ondulado como ondas de oro, de ojos tan azules como el océano que separaba Europa de América, de manos tan cálidas como las de una madre, de voz tan grave, armónica y sensual como la de un barítono Martin, que alcanza los tonos de un tenor estupendamente, dejando en el aire plasmada la hermosura de su voz.

Era inconcebible. No _podía_ gustarle Francis.

Y por eso fue que lo apartó de golpe, cuando la lengua francesa casi dominaba su boca por completo. Fingió asco al limpiarse los labios con la camisa, frente a la mirada atónita de Francis. Un gusto amargo invadió su lengua, como un reproche de su cuerpo por no haberse dejado llevar un poco más allá… Allá donde podría ver el paraíso mientras su cuerpo permanecía en la Tierra.

_No._

Se levantó de la cama, dejando las plumas como recuerdo de aquel beso, y fue seguido por la mirada de Francis hasta que salió de la habitación.

No se hablaron en la cena.

No se dieron las buenas noches.

Y Francis ya no estaba a las seis de la mañana tomando café en la cocina.

_Qué amargura la que sintió Arthur_.

Sólo quedaban pequeños rastros de la presencia de su compañero de piso. Los waffles con miel y chocolate, aún calientes sobre la mesa de la cocina; y el pequeño post-it amarillo pegado a la mesa, cerca de los waffles, en cuya cara visible era posible observar la letra cursiva de Francis envuelta en tinta negra.

Arthur se acercó un poco más para leer sin problemas. Vaya, o era tanto el sueño que tenía que las pestañas se le pegaban, o realmente necesitaba sus lentes para todo últimamente.

"_¡Come todo tu desayuno! El agua está hervida, así que no tendrás problemas. No llegues tarde al trabajo esta vez. Me estoy quedando en casa de Antonio. Hay muchas cosas que ambos debemos pensar, ¿verdad?"_

El británico cogió la pequeña nota amarilla entre sus dedos, jugando con el adhesivo mientras caminaba hasta la tetera aún caliente, tomando su taza del mueble. Lentamente arrugó el papel y lo dejó en el lavaplatos, abandonado.

.

Francis se detuvo con su maleta frente a la puerta de roble barnizado, pensando en si realmente debería molestar a su mejor amigo. No tenía opción. Habría sido más complicado ir a meterse en casa de Gilbert, pues sabía que el joven alemán no se levantaba sino hasta las ocho de la mañana, y que si Ludwig lo veía tan temprano por allá, iba a cuestionar su sanidad mental; y que si, eventualmente Elizabeta estaba allí, sería interrogado sin descanso. Para no arriesgarse, prefirió tomar el metro hasta Brixton.

Y cuando estaba a punto de golpear la puerta, escuchó un ruido de platos rotos desde el interior y la exclamación en italiano. Francis suspiró antes de golpear por fin.

Lovino, con el cabello revuelto y la camisa sin abrochar, abrió la puerta y le miró, en silencio y con el ceño fruncido. Al poco, Antonio apareció junto al italiano, rascándose la nuca.

- _Buon giorno._ – Saludó cortante el italiano, dejando la puerta abierta para que Antonio, con el torso desnudo y los pantalones de tela sin abrochar, se asomase a recibir a su amigo.

- ¿Francis? – Preguntó este, a su vez, extrañado por la presencia del francés en su casa a esas horas de la mañana.

Francis le miró ausente, aferrándose a su maleta. Antonio abrió la puerta de par en par y le hizo un gesto para que entrara. Francis no dijo nada; sólo entró. Lovino le miró desde la mesa, la taza de cappuccino caliente entre sus manos y el ceño fruncido, sus irises color cobre centradas en el francés.

- Antonio, ¿qué es todo esto? – Preguntó Lovino, sin despegar su mirada de Francis, que dejó su maleta junto al sofá y suspiró.

- Se pelearon, ¿verdad? – Comentó Antonio, buscando la aprobación de Francis, que sólo asintió con la cabeza, sus cabellos agitándose.

- Mil demonios. – Soltó el italiano, cerrando los ojos con un gruñido fuerte de desaprobación.

- ¿Cuánto quieres quedarte, Fran? – Suspiró, en cambio, Antonio, dirigiéndose a Francis sin mucha alegría.

Francis pareció meditar la cifra.

- Una semana será suficiente. – Contestó, entrecerrando sus azules ojos en un gesto de conformidad.

Antonio asintió.

- El cuarto junto al de Lovino; puedes quedártelo. – Le dijo entonces.

El francés no hizo más que asentir, coger su maleta y subir las escaleras.

.

Arthur salió a tiempo del apartamento, la bufanda enredándosele en el cuello en un nudo cuya existencia Arthur desconocía hasta crearlo. Cogió el primer taxi e instruyó al conductor para llegar al _Bank of England _del modo más rápido. Mientras antes comenzase a trabajar en los números, mejor. Quería desligarse de todo pensamiento referente a Francis, y nada mejor para hacerlo que trabajar con las matemáticas.

Antonio le saludó en la entrada, cordial como siempre, aunque esta vez notó al entrar que su sonrisa era una falsa y nerviosa. Arthur no preguntó nada al respecto, y tampoco sobre Francis. Ya era demasiado para él.

* * *

**Traducciones:**

I am sorry: Lo siento (inglés)

Jó napot: Buenas tardes (húngaro)

Bonsoir: Buenas tardes (francés)

Buon giorno: Buenos días (italiano)

Baryton-Martin: Barítono Martin (inglés). Aquí voy a explayarme un poco, porque, según la Wiki, un barítono martin es aquel barítono que alcanza tonos de un tenor, o aquel tenor que alcanza tonos de un barítono. Para los que no saben tanto de música, esto viene de la clasificación de las voces masculinas, donde el tenor es el de tonos más altos, barítono es el del medio y bajo es el de, valga la redundancia, tonos más bajos. Imaginé que la voz de Francis cabía en ese rango entonces xD.


	3. Bonjour, prince dormeur

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Insinuaciones sexuales.

**Parejas involucradas: **Francia/Inglaterra, España/Romano.

**Palabras:** 3,242, que se acerca un poco más a lo que debería ser en cada capítulo.

**Resumen:** Ahora, que ya no lo tenía frente a él, podía reconocerlo y morderse el labio, recordando el beso que, entre blancas plumas, el francés le había robado.

**Sucesos históricos relacionados: **Ninguno. Este es un AU.

**Nota de autor:** PERDÓN QUE NO HAYA PUBLICADO AYER ESTE CAPÍTULO, COMO DEBÍA. Pero no estuve en casa, así que no pude hacerlo Uu. Lo siento si ayer entraron a ff y mi tonto episodio no estaba ;-; . Como podrán ir notando, poco a poco comenzaré a agregar parejas al apartadito ese de arriba, conforme vayan apareciendo en la historia ;D. Desde aquí empieza a tomar un poco más de cuerpo todo esto. Agradecer nuevamente a **Erelbrile** (esa agudeza para descubrir que Arthur estaba intentando reparar su idiotez con eso me asombra! Oh, y también a mi me dejó con la boca abierta que Eliza esté con Rode. Supongo que más adelante las cosas se irán aclarando~) y esta vez también a **Aikochan **(no, lamentablemente no estaba TAN ocupada celebrando con mi familia; más bien estaba ocupada roleando en Tumblr en mi nueva cuenta de Gilbert xDDD). En serio, no es nada difícil dejar comentario.

"_El más difícil no es el primer beso sino el último."_ – Paul Géraldy.

* * *

**Notting Hill**

_Capítulo III: Bonjour, prince dormeur_

.

Cuando abrió la puerta, el aroma a carne cocida invadió sus narices. Eso sí que era inesperado. ¿Por qué había un aroma tan delicioso en el apartamento si Francis no estaba allí? _A menos que…_

Arthur dejó la puerta abierta, descuidadamente, para ir a la cocina sin tardanza. Estaba vacía. _Justo como su corazón_. Sin comprender, levantó la tapa de la cacerola y miró fijamente la carne cocida. Parecía recién hecha; el vapor escapaba de ella con rapidez. Arthur dejó que un suspiro escapase de sus labios entrecerrados, encantado con el aroma de la deliciosa comida que le esperaba.

Cuando fue a por un plato donde picar la carne y por otro para servirse, le llamó la atención un post-it pegado en la muralla más cercana al mueble. Se detuvo de golpe y cogió la notita –rosada, esta vez- para darle un vistazo más detallado a las palabras escritas con la prisa zurda de Francis.

"_Pon mucha atención a lo que haces cuando uses el cuchillo. Espero que te guste tu almuerzo. ¡Ah! Sé muy cuidadoso de no derramar demasiado queso al servirte. Te gusta de esa forma, ¿no?_"

Arthur se sorprendió al ver su rostro sonrojado reflejarse en el filo del cuchillo. Aquella advertencia… Era tan real, que casi podía oír a Francis desde el otro extremo de la cocina, cuidándole. Esta vez arrugó el papel con vergüenza, y lo arrojó a la ventana entreabierta, por donde el vapor escapaba lentamente.

Con una lentitud sólo propia de él, la carne fue picada en rodajas anchas. Se sirvió un trozo con un poco de jugo de naranja –era lo único bebestible que pudo encontrar en la nevera- en una copa alta. El queso Brie pareció saludarle amorosamente cuando invadió su boca. _Delicioso_.

Fue allí, solo en el apartamento, con un trozo de carne en la boca y los cubiertos entre los dedos, que extrañó a Francis.

.

Antonio miró con apetito la pasta recién preparada por Lovino. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de emoción ante el plato humeante. Pero algo le detuvo de comenzar a comer cuando el italiano le señaló que podía hacerlo. La silla a su lado estaba vacía.

- ¿Y Francis? – Preguntó el español, frunciendo muy ligeramente el ceño.

Lovino se encogió de hombros.

- Ese bastardo… Dijo que iría a dar una vuelta y que volvería en poco tiempo. – Suspiró al segundo, echándole un vistazo fugaz al reloj.

Casi dos horas desde entonces.

En ese preciso instante la puerta de roble se abrió. Francis cerró con suavidad y dejó la llave sobre la mesita del costado. Entonces se enfrentó a Antonio y a Lovino. En su rostro se reflejaba el cansancio de los momentos corridos, de los minutos en los que temió ser descubierto en su tarea furtiva.

- _Bon appetit_. – Espetó, gesticulando para señalarle a Antonio que comiera sin preocuparse por él.

- ¿Dónde estabas, Fran? – Preguntó él, en cambio, sin hacerle caso alguno.

Francis sonrió antes de delatarse.

- En Notting Hill.

Antonio y Lovino se miraron extrañados. ¿No era que Arthur y Francis se habían peleado? Pero la mirada no duró mucho. Francis se sentó en el asiento vacío junto a Antonio.

- ¿Quieres saber qué pasó realmente? – Interrogó a Antonio; Lovino se levantó para preparar otro plato al francés.

- Claro que sí. Arthur se veía estresado esta mañana… - Comentó el español, bajando un poco la voz.

- Nos besamos. – Sonrió Francis, mirando deleitado la expresión ausente de Antonio.

- Pero… Tú siempre lo besas cuando está ebrio, ¿no es así? – Continuó el joven de piel tostada, apoyando los codos en la mesa.

Francis asintió, su sonrisa tornándose triste esta vez.

- _Oui_. Pero esta vez no estaba ebrio. Estábamos jugando con las almohadas, cuando de repente lo besé. No me contuve, y estoy casi seguro de que le gustó… - Soltó el francés, su mirada perdiéndose en la mesa de madera rústica.

Antonio abrió la boca y posó sus ojos fijamente en su amigo, ciertamente sorprendido por aquella noticia, y nada seguro sobre cómo reaccionar.

- Toño. – Le llamó Francis, sin levantar la vista de la madera oscura. – Él necesita tomarse su tiempo y pensar en lo que realmente quiere… Pero me aterra, sinceramente, que no se decida por mi… Yo…

Una palmada en su espalda. Cuando alzó los azules ojos hasta encontrar los verdes, los vio sonrientes, alegres.

- Tranquilo, Fran. Todo va a salir bien, amigo mío. – Aseguró el español.

Lovino dejó el plato frente a Francis.

.

En el sofá, Arthur yacía cubierto con una deliciosa manta. Sus verdes ojos se entrecerraban en la oscuridad del apartamento a las seis de la tarde. En ese estado de somnolencia era que pensaba, que reflexionaba sobre las cosas que le ocurrían. Esta vez el tema de sus pensamientos era Francis. Aquel hombre ya, de 26 años de edad, de cabellos largos y dorados, de movimientos sensuales y gustos refinados, de mirada sentimental y labios siempre dispuestos.

Arthur perfectamente conocía la orientación de dicho individuo; pero desconocía los _sentimientos_ que éste le prodigaba. Sí, sabía que Francis era del tipo que coqueteaba tanto con hombres como con mujeres, pero de nada sabía que alguien como él podía atraerle. Más de alguna vez, Francis se había burlado de sus cejas, de su nulo sentido del gusto –tanto fue así, que el francés acabó por decidir las ropas que Arthur utilizaría- y de su cocina "horripilante".

¿Cómo podía ser, entonces, que a Francis_ le gustara_?

Sin duda, debía ser el lado bueno de Arthur el que le había seducido. Debieron ser sus pestañas no tan cortas como las de los demás, que resaltaban la expresividad y el verdor de sus ojos, el sonrojo que se apoderaba de sus mejillas cuando se sentía avergonzado o acalorado por alguna razón, su cintura inesperadamente estrecha comparada con la de Francis, el caos que tenía por cabello y que el francés había aprendido a "dominar" poco a poco –tanto había sido lo que había insistido para que usara productos en su cabello, que ahora, finalmente, el cabello de Arthur estaba dejando un poco de lado tanta rebeldía-, la tersura y palidez de su piel, que, a escondidas –ya no tan escondidas-, Francis observaba tan atentamente…

Arthur tragó saliva, lenta y pesadamente, asimilando sus pensamientos. Le gustaba a Francis.

_Le gustaba. _Le gustaba incluso con sus defectos.

Fue por eso que Arthur se llevó las manos al rostro, sonrojado por completo, sin saber qué debía hacer. ¿Debía ir a casa de Antonio y pedirle a Francis que regresara? Claro que no, si ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que _él mismo_ sentía con respecto a su compañero de piso. Además, el orgullo se lo impedía. ¿Debía intentar acercarse? Para nada, no al menos hasta asegurarse de sus propios sentimientos.

Así que tomó una determinación. En los próximos cinco días averiguaría cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia Francis. Y si no lograba desentrañar tal misterio, se iría del apartamento.

Lamentablemente, tras decidir aquello, poco a poco fue quedándose dormido.

.

Despertó el miércoles por la mañana, envuelto en las gentiles sábanas de su lecho. Pero un detalle le detuvo antes de levantarse. Él se había quedado dormido en el sofá, no en la cama…

Y claro, el post-it pegado en el techo le señaló al culpable de todo eso.

"_Bonjour, Arthur. Te quedaste dormido en el sofá. Eso podría causarte un resfriado y un buen dolor de espalda. Ten más cuidado para la próxima, ¿está bien?_"

En vez de arrugar la nota, la dejó pegada en la mesa de noche, mientras bostezaba de buena gana, para volver a dormir… Sólo un poco más.

.

- ¡Lovi~! – Gritó Antonio, tomando al italiano semi-desnudo por la cintura y apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

Francis les miró en silencio. El italiano nuevamente estaba haciendo una pataleta de esas de antología.

- ¡Déjame, bastardo…! Maldición. ¡Antonio! – Vociferaba el menor, pataleando en el aire.

El francés entrecerró los ojos, intentando recordar cuando la relación de esos dos no era así. Pero no logró recordar instante alguno. Siempre había sido de ese modo. Antonio, alegre y optimista como él solo. Lovino, siempre gruñón y crítico. _Muy parecido a alguien…_

- Bien, bien, Lovi… Te regalaré un tomate si te comportas. – Sentenció el español, soltando a Lovino, que se calmó inmediatamente.

La relación entre aquellos jóvenes había surgido en la Toscana italiana, recordó Francis. Antonio pasó casi toda su vida en Italia central, por motivos de trabajo de sus padres, y fue allí donde conoció a Lovino y a Feliciano Vargas, en el barrio donde vivía. Si bien Antonio había nacido en Madrid y vivido cuatro años en Barcelona, para él Italia era su verdadero hogar; era donde quería vivir una vez que Lovino terminase sus estudios universitarios y se licenciase como abogado. ¿Sobre Feliciano? Bueno, el hermano menor de Lovino estaba estudiando arquitectura en la Universidad de Milán, y era el novio a larga distancia de Ludwig Beilschmidt, hermano menor de Gilbert, aunque se veían cada vez que tenían vacaciones, pues Feliciano no dudaba en coger un avión que le llevase a Londres, donde Ludwig estudiaba ingeniería mecánica.

Antonio procedió a explicarle a Francis el plan que tendría que ejecutar para aprender a descifrar las señales de los chicos como Arthur. Y, claro, el objeto de experimentación sería Lovino.

La idea era que Francis intentase seducir cuidadosamente a Lovino –todo sería actuación, por supuesto-, hasta que el momento de declararse llegara. El tiempo que les tomaría sería, eventualmente, menos de una semana.

Pero, en vez de ponerlo en práctica de inmediato, Francis se puso la bufanda delgada y salió con un manojo de llaves en el bolsillo.

.

Acababa de preparar las _crêpes_. La pasta de chocolate se mezclaba con los trozos de piña, naranja y manzana bajo la masa.

Era arriesgado, y Francis lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de ir al apartamento a prepararle un desayuno consistente a Arthur; tampoco podía evitar meterse a su hogar cuando Arthur estaba trabajando en el banco para prepararle el almuerzo y dejar suficiente para la cena. Había sido su costumbre desde el diciembre pasado, cuando Arthur no tenía confianza en él como para dejarle entrar en su cuarto para avisarle que la comida estaba lista, y costumbres tan fuertes como esa no desaparecerían de la noche a la mañana, por mucho que estuviesen viviendo separados por el momento.

Los pasos suaves sobre la cerámica fría del baño le hicieron estremecerse. Dejando el plato servido sobre la mesa de la cocina, decorado con fresas, azúcar esparcida encima, y chocolate derretido, se puso su abrigo y sólo le bastó sentir la puerta del baño cerrarse para saber que estaba a salvo de escribir unas cuantas palabras antes de desaparecer por la puerta de entrada.

.

La nota pasó de dedo a dedo en la mano de Arthur.

"_¿Aún te queda mucho por pensar? Estoy extrañando comer en casa. Apresúrate y come. Llegarás tarde al trabajo si te tomas tanto tiempo en el baño."_

Arthur bufó por lo bajo. Era _él_ quien se tardaba siempre en el baño, arreglándose el largo cabello rubio, afeitándose de tal modo que la barba estuviese igual cada día, revisando la tenida que usaría… Era Francis quien se tomaba todo su tiempo al interior del baño.

En cambio, Arthur sólo tomaba una ducha, se lavaba los dientes, se secaba el cabello a medias e intentaba peinarlo para que no se viera _tan_ desordenado. Rara vez se tenía que afeitar, y nunca pensaba en lo que se pondría. Francis hacía eso por él.

Pero ahora que no estaba en casa, Arthur se las tenía que arreglar solo para vestirse adecuadamente…

Sin embargo, muchas cosas con respecto a Francis y su uso del baño quedaban como un misterio. Y el inglés se preguntaba qué hacía para verse _tan condenadamente bien_ al salir de allí.

El vapor del té se coló por su nariz. Arthur suspiró y dejó que su barbilla reposara en la madera tibia de la mesa de la cocina. _Francis le parecía atractivo_. Y apenas ahora, que ya no lo tenía frente a él, podía reconocerlo y morderse el labio, recordando el beso que, entre blancas plumas, el francés le había robado.

.

- Francis, Francis… Nuestro pequeño enamorado… - Sonrió Gilbert, simulando compasión por aquel rubio que entraba en su tienda de música.

Francis, ignorando el comentario en primera instancia, se acercó al estante de música británica y revisó unos discos de _The Beatles_.

- ¿Pequeño, dices, Gil? – Una carcajada suave infló el pecho del francés, sus cabellos se agitaron con la risa.

Gilbert saltó el mostrador como hacía siempre que un amigo estaba en la tienda. Francis se centró en leer la letra de "Hey, Jude", tarareando la melodía como había visto hacer a Arthur en infinidades de ocasiones junto a la ventana donde se sentaba para beber té y rogar por un momento de soledad.

- ¿Buscas algún disco? – Preguntó el alemán, mirando con curiosidad por sobre el hombro de su amigo.

Francis meneó la cabeza en negativa, dejando el disco en su lugar y volteando hacia Gilbert para verle de frente. Sus ojos de eterno cielo despejado se encontraron con el color carmesí de los ojos del albino.

- Sólo quería verte. – Sonrió triste el francés, cerrando los ojos.

Gilbert no pudo contenerse y sus brazos rodearon a su amigo de tantas borracheras, mientras las primeras lágrimas se derramaban desde los ojos de Francis.

- Lo amo, Gilbert. _Lo amo_… - Sollozó el gabacho, aferrándose al polerón rojo de su amigo.

Gilbert lo sostuvo en silencio, acariciándole la espalda. No hacían falta las palabras.

Elizabeta les vio desde el exterior de la tienda, y no tardó ni un segundo en entrar, con un vaso de latte en la mano derecha. Se unió al abrazo sin decir nada. No era necesario decir nada. Sólo sabían que era el momento de apoyar a Francis en lo que fuera.

Se apartaron riendo fuertemente, las lágrimas resbalando por el rostro del francés hasta que Eliza sacó un pañuelo y le limpió la cara.

- _Merci beaucoup…_ - Agradeció Francis, sólo para recibir un nuevo abrazo de Gilbert y Eliza.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, Fran. – Contestó Gilbert, el acento alemán enredándosele graciosamente con cada palabra. Ahora parecía que él también iba a llorar.

Los ojos verdes de Eliza estaban empapados por las lágrimas, pero no le importó. Simplemente le ofreció su latte a Francis, para que se reconfortara un poco con la receta de su cafetería. Él aceptó sin hacerse de rogar. Le vino de maravilla.

.

Arthur lanzó la chaqueta al sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, llamado por el delicioso aroma a _roast beef._ No le sorprendió la nota en la tapa de la cacerola; tampoco las advertencias para picar la carne, pero sí la última frase de la nota.

"_Ya pensé; ahora te toca aclararte."_

¿Ya había pensado? ¿Y cuál era la respuesta a la pregunta? ¿Qué sentía por él? Arthur se estremeció al reflexionar sobre aquella frase, que dejaba tanto a la imaginación, y decidió no pensar al respecto; sin embargo, se pasó todo el almuerzo pensando en sus sentimientos hacia Francis. Ya había admitido que el francés era atractivo. Pero claro, también era demasiado preocupado por él.

.

- Lovino, por favor… Sé un buen chico y déjame cocinar para ti. – Pidió Francis, tomando la mano del italiano.

Él se sonrojó de golpe ante el contacto y negó con la cabeza.

- No, imbécil… Yo cocinaré. Es mi labor en esta casa. – Le cortó Lovino, alejando su mano de la del gabacho.

Francis se adelantó y lo cogió por la cintura.

- _S'il vous plaît…_ - Volvió a pedir, bajando la voz hasta que se hizo sensual.

Lovino no se resistió. Con el rostro rojo como un tomate, suspiró resignado, y le entregó la cuchara de madera al francés, que sonrió ampliamente.

- Bueno, si Lovi no puede resistirse, Arthur tampoco podrá. – Aplaudió Antonio, como si estuviera en una obra de teatro.

Era muy similar, excepto porque Lovino realmente no podía resistirse a los encantos de Francis. Era el primer día que ponían en práctica la "simulación", pero el italiano sentía que se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por aquel estúpido juego. ¿Y si terminaba por enamorarse de Francis? No, debía apartar aquel pensamiento de su mente. Después de todo, Antonio era su novio, y enamorarse del mejor amigo de su novio no contaba como opción de ninguna manera.

- No sabía que eras tan buen actor, Lovi~ - Continuó Antonio, alabándole con inocencia.

Lovino casi se atragantó con su propia saliva, antes de asentir, extremadamente acalorado por la situación.

.

Arthur entrecerró sus ojos verdes, constantes recordatorios de la campiña inglesa, y envuelto en su manta en el sofá, le quitó la tapa al bolígrafo usando sus dientes. Sus dedos se dirigieron entonces al amarillo del post-it. ¿Qué diría Francis? Bah, ya nada importaba eso. Sólo quería dejarle un mensaje, un testimonio de que él también estaba preocupado por el asunto; una pequeña evidencia de sus sentimientos y del descubrimiento lento de éstos. Miles de veces se repitió a sí mismo que hacer algo así sería una barbaridad. Otras miles de veces, refutó esa teoría con ciertos argumentos.

Y finalmente se encontró a sí mismo en aquella posición, la serie _Doctor Who_ siendo transmitida sin que él le diese importancia, pese a que era una de sus favoritas, la manta envolviendo su cuerpo, desconectado de su mente, sus ojos entrecerrados y el cabello tan desordenado como si acabase de despertar.

Los trazos fueron desordenados; terribles a sus ojos. No importaba, ¿verdad? Francis lo leería fuese como fuese. Él conocía su letra, sabía cómo descifrar cada uno de los caracteres, ya fuera reflejados en un espejo, escritos al revés o incluso de cabeza, sin parpadear. Lo que importaba era que aquella nota la había escrito él.

Lo que importaba y lo que valía, entonces, era su veracidad; su legitimidad.

"_Lo lamento. Creo que necesitaré algo más de tiempo para pensarlo. De todos modos, gracias por alimentarme incluso si no estamos viviendo juntos ahora. ¿Se está bien en casa de Antonio? Parece que tendrás que acostumbrarte a vivir con ellos._"

.

Francis acabó de preparar la mezcla de frutas frescas. Una de las formas más eficaces de hacer que Arthur se tragase su porción diaria necesaria de frutas era esa: el tutti-fruti. Fue por eso que revolvió una última vez, con cariño, antes de estirar la mano hacia el mueble en el que las copas de vidrio descansaban y sentir algo ajeno contra su piel. Se estremeció antes de mirar y darse cuenta de la presencia del papel amarillo que se aferraba a la puerta.

El francés lo cogió entre sus dedos, asombrado, y leyó. Luego dobló el papel con cuidado y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sacó una copa de helado y agitó la lata de crema batida. Las frutas acariciaron el cristal de la copa. Delicadamente, una capa de crema las cubrió; capa de crema que se alzó poco a poco sobre ellas.

Un chorro de chocolate; unas cerezas dulces escondiéndose en la crema. El desayuno estaba listo. Francis se dirigió al cuarto de Arthur y, desde la puerta, observó el rostro dormido del inglés. Se puso su abrigo y, sonriendo, salió del apartamento.

Su nota quedó abandonada junto a la copa de frutas.

"_Buenos días, príncipe dormilón."_

* * *

**Traducciones: **

Bon appetit: Buen provecho (francés)

Merci beaucoup: Muchas gracias (francés)

Roast beef: Bife rostizado (inglés)

S'il vous plait: Por favor (francés)


	4. Lust or Obligation?

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Insinuaciones sexuales.

**Parejas involucradas: **Francia/Inglaterra, España/Romano, Estados Unidos/Inglaterra (lo siento tanto ;n; )

**Palabras:** 2,606. Un poco más corto, pero vamos entrando en terreno firme.

**Resumen:** Un suave sabor dulce se mezclaba con el del alcohol destilado. Arthur no supo reconocerlo. Alfred sonrió con dulzura.

**Sucesos históricos relacionados: **Ninguno. Este es un AU.

**Nota de autor:** Hola, lo siento por no poder haber publicado esto la semana pasada, pero tuve algunos contratiempos en estas dos semanas –pruebas globales del mal + viajes que no estaban planificados-. Espero me disculpen y disfruten este pequeño capítulo. El de 4.000 palabras ya se viene C: Aunque no prometo nada en cuanto a fecha de publicación del próximo capítulo, espero poder tenerlo el próximo sábado y normalizar entonces las fechas de publicación D: Con respecto al USUK. No soy tan multishipper pero esto le pone tanto drama que no pude evitarlo!

"_La acción, para ciertos hombres, es tanto más impracticable cuanto el deseo es más fuerte.__"_ – Gustave Flaubert en _La Educación Sentimental_ –Mi nuevo libro de cabecera ;u;-.

* * *

**Notting Hill**

_Capítulo IV: Lust or Obligation?_

.

Lovino ordenaba los platos al interior del lavavajillas. A decir verdad, aunque estando frente a Antonio intentaba lucir despreocupado; tenía ciertos miedos. Antonio se pasaba el día trabajando y él… No hacía nada de provecho. Bueno, estaba estudiando y a pesar de que no tenía las mejores calificaciones del mundo, era un buen alumno.

Pero le cabreaba ser el mantenido de Antonio, limpiar la casa, cocinar, hacer todo lo que al hogar respectaba. De hecho, muchas veces no se dignaba a limpiar, sí a cocinar, pero limpiar era un calvario. Finalmente, era Antonio quien terminaba por hacerlo; y ahora que estaba Francis cerca de la mitad del día en casa, él era el nuevo encargado.

El italiano dio un respingo cuando Francis invadió la cocina con su aroma a día de primavera. ¿Era idea suya o el francés usaba perfume de rosas? ¡Vaya! Lovino podía apostar a que sí.

De inmediato se levantó del suelo y observó la sonrisa suave de Francis.

- ¿Comenzamos? – Preguntó.

Lovino asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Los brazos de Francis lo sostuvieron por la cintura.

- ¡Ah, bastardo! ¡No tan rápido…!

El profesor le sostuvo la barbilla; el sonrojo cubría el rostro de Lovino.

- Vaya… No se supone que los actores se sonrojen… - Murmuró el francés, rápido, aflojando el agarre.

Lovino frunció el ceño.

- Cállate… - Masculló, desviando la mirada, el italiano. – Imbécil. – Remató.

Francis le acarició la cintura. Lovino se sintió acalorado. ¿Era entonces cierto que Francis ponía en tales aprietos a Arthur? ¿O sólo lo estaba intentando con él para ver su reacción?

De todos modos, el italiano le empujó con fuerza. Los brazos de Francis dejaron de rodearle; y respiró hondo.

- No vuelvas… a hacer eso. – Amenazó Lovino.

Francis rió ampliamente.

- Supongo que no debería tomar por sorpresa a Arthur, entonces.

_Mierda, sí era una actuación._ Lovino bufó por lo bajo, sus mejillas tomando un color rojizo que le hizo enfadar. Vio a Francis de reojo; sus brazos cruzados, su estatura erguida contra la puerta, sus ojos azules como un recuerdo del cielo que cubría Roma, sus cabellos dorados y brillantes como el oro, sus facciones suaves. _Mierda._

Ese sería un largo día.

.

Gilbert estrechó la mano de su hermano, deseándole un buen viaje. Al fin iría a visitar a Feliciano, tras tanto sin verlo; y Ludwig estaba realmente ansioso por ver a aquel joven italiano. Gilbert sonreía de par en par, junto a Elizabeta, que esperaba ver miles de fotografías una vez que regresara, y que por eso le había dejado llevarse su cámara.

- Saluda a Feli de mi parte, ¿sí? – Sonrió la mujer, tontamente.

Gilbert soltó un soplido.

- Claro. Lo saludaré de tu parte, Elizabeta. – Contestó Ludwig, arreglándose el cabello por última vez, sus ojos celestes brillando sin que pudiese ocultarlo detrás de su típica máscara de seriedad.

Un beso de Elizabeta en su mejilla, una carta de Lovino en su maleta, una foto de Antonio, y una sacudida de manos de Gilbert. Era todo lo que Ludwig se llevaba a Italia de parte de sus amigos y conocidos en Londres. Supuso que Francis también habría deseado enviar algo, pero… No, era suficiente con eso.

.

- ¡Gilbert! ¡Es tan bueno verte!

Francis y Gilbert sonrieron y se estrecharon las manos. El primero indicó la puerta de la cafetería. El segundo la empujó y entró, como si de su casa se tratase.

Un trozo de pastel de manzana, un trozo de kuchen y café para dos.

- Así que Ludwig está en Italia… - Sonrió levemente el francés.

El alemán asintió, sus ojos rojos sonrieron y sus cabellos blancos se agitaron.

- Es genial que al fin esté con Feli… Tras tanto tiempo, sin duda debía extrañarlo.

Gilbert apoyó un codo en la mesa, y al instante, Elizabeta estaba de pie junto a él.

- ¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Si no son 2/3 de nuestro trío favorito… Sólo falta Toño…

Gilbert dio un salto al sentir la voz de la húngara. Francis se rió por lo bajo.

- Eliza… Te he dicho miles de veces que no hagas eso… - Bufó el albino, sonrojándose de vergüenza por su estúpida reacción.

La húngara cogió una silla, la giró y se sentó con las piernas abiertas entre ambos hombres.

- Tranquilo, Gilbert… Aún no has muerto. No exageres~.

El alemán gruñó. Francis tranquilizó el ambiente con una sonrisa y más conversación.

- Antonio está muy ocupado con el trabajo por estas fechas. Como se acerca Navidad, quiere dejar lista su parte para poder ir a España de vacaciones con Lovino…

Elizabeta alzó las cejas, dejando un soplido de comprensión en el aire.

- Ya veo… ¿Qué tal anda esa relación? – Preguntó, mostrándose interesada.

Francis sonrió.

- Hasta ahora no los he visto besándose, pero…

Gilbert hizo un gesto de asco. Elizabeta le dio un golpe en el hombro con la palma de su mano. Francis le sopló en el rostro.

- No molestes, Gil. – Pidió Eliza, en un tono juguetón. – O no te dejaré comer más por cuenta de la casa.

Gilbert pareció atragantarse. La puerta se abrió con el sonido de campanillas acompañándole. Francis giró para ver al nuevo personaje ingresar. _Era Arthur._ _Merde._

El francés no se dio el tiempo de contar siquiera hasta tres. En uno, ya estaba oculto bajo la mesa, y tanto Eliza como Gil asomaban para mirarle.

-_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Francis_? – Interrogó Gilbert, mirándole con confusión entremezclada con risa.

- Arthur. – Susurró él. - _Couvrez-moi_.

Elizabeta dejó que el mantel cubriese a Francis, y se levantó de golpe. Gilbert le imitó, pero con lentitud.

Envuelto en su traje formal, Arthur pedía a la camarera en la barra un espresso y un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

Cuando volteó con la bandeja en sus manos, se encontró con Eliza y Gilbert, ambos sonriendo con… ¿nerviosismo?

- Buenos… ¿días? – Arthur dejó al descubierto su confusión, arqueando una de sus espesas cejas. Sus labios se torcieron en un mohín desaprobatorio.

Eliza se rió.

- ¡Buenos días! ¿Disfrutas de tu café? ¿Te gustaría algo de compañía? – Solícita, la húngara se acercó a Arthur, dándole un suave golpecito en el hombro.

- Ni siquiera lo he probado… Yo…

Gilbert no le permitió seguir. Cogió el café del inglés y se adelantó a la mesa. Bajo el mantel, Francis se cubría el rostro, desesperado por la arriesgada decisión de Gilbert. ¿¡Por qué demonios llevarle justo a la mesa en la cual él se _escondía_!?

- Vamos, Arthur. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Todo bien? – Comenzó el alemán, la voz temblándole de nerviosismo al sentarse. Sus pies golpearon algo que parecía ser la nariz de Francis. Un pequeño bufido le vino desde abajo, como un reproche.

Arthur tomó asiento sin mirar; para suerte de Francis y sus amigos. Eliza alcanzó a sentir el abrigo del francés contra la piel de sus pies. Presionó su cuerpo un poco más a la silla. Arthur no consiguió a apreciar el gesto de la joven, por suerte.

- Ah. Gilbert, invitarás a Arthur a la fiesta, ¿verdad?

Eliza buscó un tema de conversación. Gilbert engullía su kuchen con rapidez, como deseando desligarse de todo lo que pudiera significar conversación. Casi se atragantó antes de lograr hablar.

- Ahh, sí… Gracias, Eli. Arthur, esta noche habrá una fiesta en mi casa. ¿No te gustaría ir? – Ofreció, sonriendo aún nervioso.

Arthur pareció meditarlo mientras bebía todo su café de golpe. Del trozo de pastel de chocolate sólo quedaba la mitad. Sus ojos verdes se alzaron hasta los rojos de Gilbert.

- ¿Quiénes más irán? – Preguntó, con un tono de voz algo frío, como si supiese que le ocultaban la presencia de Francis, justo debajo de su pie izquierdo, que flotaba en el aire, apoyado sobre el derecho.

Gilbert suspiró, tragándose su nerviosismo.

- Estaremos yo, Eliza, Alfred, Kiku probablemente; Antonio dijo que irá de pasada y luego volverá a casa, más otras personas que invité, así que supongo que la pasaremos bien.

Arthur sopesó las palabras del teutón y parpadeó al comer un poco más de tarta.

- ¿A qué hora tengo que estar allí?

Eliza se levantó de la mesa, y se excusó diciendo que tenía que ver si todo estaba en orden en la cocina.

- A las diez estaría bien. – Gilbert sonrió. Arthur dejó el plato vacío y se levantó.

- Bien. Estaré a las diez fuera de tu casa.

El inglés suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta tras haberse despedido, con una seña, de Gilbert. Francis esperó a que la puerta se cerrara para salir de su escondite.

.

La casa de Gilbert aparecía vestida de fiesta. Había botellas de licor, vasos, diferentes cosas de comer aquí y allá; la música fuerte, retumbaba en toda la casa, así como las luces de colores alcanzaban a iluminar el exterior del hogar de los Beilschmidt.

Arthur entró y se encontró de frente con Kiku, un joven japonés de cabello negro que se encontraba en Londres por sus estudios de robótica, y que también tocaba la guitarra en su banda.

- Konnichiwa, Arthur-san. – Sonrió el joven, inclinándose levemente a modo de saludo.

- Buenas noches, Kiku. – Respondió el británico, con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

Alfred, un norteamericano de alta estatura, cabello rubio y ojos celestes como dos pozos de agua del Mar Caribe, salió de la sala y saludó a Arthur estrechándole la mano.

- ¿Qué tal, Arthur?

- Todo bien… ¿Va bien la fiesta?

- Perfectamente.

Kiku se echó atrás. Alfred cogió a Arthur por la muñeca y lo tironeó con suavidad.

- Ven, te traeré un trago. – Sonrió el estadounidense.

Arthur se dejó llevar hasta el comedor y se distrajo con los cuadros que colgaban de los muros de la casa de los Beilschmidt. Fotografías familiares, de Eliza, que era casi parte de la familia, de los padres de Ludwig y Gilbert, de los abuelos... La cruz de hierro en la cajita de cristal, elevada en la mesa de arrimo; como recuerdo de la genialidad de su abuelo durante la Alemania nazi. Sí, los Beilschmidt habían sido nazis antes de la generación actual. Pero apenas la Guerra acabó, el abuelo Beilschmidt –al que los jóvenes llamaban cariñosamente Opa- declaró haber participado del ejército sólo por temor a represalias contra su mujer y su familia. Pero, en general, el sentimiento de los hermanos Beilschmidt con respecto al tema era bastante indiferente. Varias veces, Arthur había oído al mayor de los alemanes hablar con un extraño cariño con respecto a Hitler. No era admirador suyo, sino de muchas de sus genialidades. Pero sí repudiaba los actos contra habitantes inocentes de la Alemania de aquellos tiempos. De igual modo, una fotografía de un Gilbert de unos ocho años intentando empujar el derruido Muro de Berlín se apoyaba contra la pared, en un marco de madera barnizada.

Un vaso de ron fue puesto en su mano. Arthur sonrió con calidez y bebió un sorbo. Un suave sabor dulce se mezclaba con el del alcohol destilado. Arthur no supo reconocerlo. Alfred sonrió con dulzura.

- ¿Está bien el ron? – Preguntó el estadounidense, alzando las cejas.

Arthur sonrió, demasiado animado, antes de beberse la mitad del largo vaso. Un suave mareo remedió su cuerpo y un cosquilleo acalorado se apoderó de su garganta.

- Muy bien… - Contestó.

Sus labios, húmedos por el alcohol, fueron demasiada tentación para el guitarrista norteamericano, y antes de que Arthur pudiera soltar una carcajada, los labios de Alfred abarcaron toda la superficie de los suyos. Arthur no le negó sus labios, ni su boca, ni su lengua. Le cedió todo a Alfred.

.

Antonio entró como un tornado en la casa de los Beilschmidt. Trotó hasta el estudio donde Gilbert guardaba los libros heredados de la familia y los adquiridos por ellos mismos. Allí Eliza, Gilbert y Kiku esperaban. La fiesta transcurría con normalidad fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes. Cerró la puerta y pasó el cerrojo.

- Bien, ya estoy aquí. – Suspiró.

Gilbert se sentó en el amplio sitial rojo y respiró hondo.

- Es bueno que hayas llegado apenas te llamé, Tony.

Antonio asintió. Kiku revisaba uno de los libros. Elizabeta estaba sentada a lo largo de un sofá que probablemente había pertenecido a alguna reina de Alemania por los grabados en el oro que bordeaba el mueble y por el tipo de tela que lo cubría. Seda rosada.

- Arthur y Alfred se han acostado. – Notificó Gilbert al recién llegado.

Eliza evitó cruzar miradas con Kiku. El grupo de amigos se quedó en silencio. Antonio no sabía cómo reaccionar.

- Eliza. Cuéntale a Antonio lo que viste. – Pidió Gilbert, moviendo sus cabellos albinos con su pálida mano larga.

La mujer asintió y comenzó, sentándose correctamente en el sofá.

- Yo me dirigía al baño tras conversar con Gilbert, y al pasar por afuera de la habitación de Ludwig, sentí ruidos extraños. El movimiento de la cama, voces y gritos ahogados. Abrí un poco la puerta, para ver por la rendija, y vi…

Kiku le detuvo, alzando una mano.

- Antonio. El problema claramente no es ese. Se trata de Francis-san. Usted más que nadie sabe cómo está Francis-san últimamente y, como amigo de Arthur-san, sé que él no está actuando así por su propia voluntad, sé que se le ha _inducido_ a ese estado. – Confesó el japonés, acercándose un poco a los demás.

- ¿Fue drogado? – Antonio alzó las cejas en señal de confusión.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que Francis dijo que hacía con él cuando estaba ebrio? Bueno, es casi lo mismo… - Suspiró el teutón, llevándose un dedo a la barbilla.

Antonio pareció meditarlo.

- Si es así, entonces Arthur debe pensar que se trata de Francis, no de Alfred… - Concluyó.

Eliza asintió con la cabeza, y todos sus cabellos cafés se mecieron.

- Además, tú no conociste a Arthur cuando era punk. Se drogaba demasiado. Bebía demasiado. – Continuó la húngara. – Su adicción lo hace muy propenso a caer rápidamente al efecto de las drogas. Es por eso que sólo se le permite consumir alcohol. Y Francis siempre está con él para regularle la dosis. Si no está Francis, Gilbert supervisa, ¿o me equivoco?

- Una vez cayó en coma etílico tras dos vasos de vodka. No tiene resistencia porque el tratamiento fue demasiado drástico. Tenemos miedo de que recaiga en la adicción a esas cosas. – Aseguró el alemán, seriamente.

El español de piel tostada asintió con lentitud.

- ¿Ya intentaron sacarle a Alfred de encima? – Preguntó él.

Gilbert y Kiku se miraron.

- No. – Respondió el segundo. – Alfred-san es demasiado grande y fuerte. No lo lograríamos. Y de hecho, creo que no lo lograremos.

Antonio se rascó la cabeza.

- Muy bien, entonces tenemos que olvidarnos del asunto y no revelárselo a Francis. Si se entera, sufrirá demasiado. Y nadie quiere verlo sufrir. – El español finalizó.

Pero había una última cosa dando vueltas en la cabeza del japonés, y no tardó en plantear el problema.

- Pero… ¿Dejaremos que se quede con Alfred? Mañana despertará con resaca y querrá morirse. Lo conozco desde la Preparatoria.

Eliza y Gilbert se miraron con desaliento.

- Imposible. – Respondió la mujer.

.

Arthur abrió sus ojos verdes a un nuevo día. Su cuerpo entero relataba historias de cansancio, de piel sensible ante la textura imposiblemente áspera de las sábanas. De calor ajeno inesperado.

Parpadeó alelado. En un segundo se incorporó en la cama, el mareo le tomó por ingrata sorpresa y el escozor en su cadera le hizo sentir que algo iba demasiado mal.

Miró a su derecha. El cabello rubio de Alfred le revolvió el estómago.

_Bloody hell._

* * *

**Mis traducciones sacadas del Google Translator y mi ingenio**

Merde: Mierda (francés)

Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Francis?: ¿Qué ocurre, Francis? (francés. Estoy segura de que Gilbert debe saber francés si Francis es de sus mejores amigos. Al igual que Francis y Antonio deben saber alemán)

Couvrez-moi: Cúbranme (francés)

Opa: Abuelito (alemán)


	5. Vagabond

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Insinuaciones sexuales.

**Parejas involucradas: **Francia/Inglaterra, España/Romano, Francia/Romano –tan crack ;n; -

**Palabras:** 2,711. Pensé que esta vez estaba más largo.

**Resumen:** Simulando que nada había ocurrido, el francés continuó coqueteándole constantemente al italiano, que para nada podía ocultar su sonrojo. Era más que evidente que ya lo tenía al borde del abismo. Casi a punto de morder la manzana.

**Sucesos históricos relacionados: **Ninguno. Este es un AU.

**Nota de autor:** Hey there~ Aquí un nuevo capitulito. Se advierte el crack –es mi crack favorito, sepan perdonarme D: -. Bueno, supongo que tras este capítulo vendrán cosas algo mejores para Francis y Arthur, o eso espero, y se vienen más parejas! –como siempre-. La verdad es que ahora ando algo resfriada, así que cualquier cosa que esté mal escrita o que no se entienda muy bien, la atribuyo a la fiebre o lo que sea. No olviden comentar, que sus comentarios alimentan el alma de la autora y me hacen escribir más rápido y con más ganas! Posteo hoy porque sé que me dará lata mañana XD

"_Sin embargo, un soplo interior le arrastraba como fuera de sí; era aquello un deseo de sacrificarse, una necesidad de adhesión inmediata, y tanto más fuerte cuanto que no podía saciarla.__"_ – Gustave Flaubert en _La Educación Sentimental_.

* * *

**Notting Hill**

_Capítulo V: Vagabond_

.

A pesar del dolor de cabeza causado por el alcohol, del ardor vergonzoso que se hacía dueño de su entrepierna completa, del dolor de sus caderas por causa de la penetración llevada a cabo sin cuidado alguno, sus piernas aún continuaban ligeras para permitirle la huida. A las diez de la mañana, Arthur salía por la puerta frontal de la casa de Gilbert, en silencio y sigiloso. Miró a ambos costados de la calle. Sus ojos estaban rojos; de resaca, de dolor, de cansancio y de humillación. Envuelto en su chaqueta de cuero, dio inicio a la carrera hasta el metro. No traía tanto dinero como para un taxi, que habría sido lo mejor y más cómodo, pero no había opción. Sólo quería llegar a casa, darse una ducha, acostarse y olvidar el mundo. Había sido terrible despertar junto al guitarrista estadounidense, ambos desnudos, ver su propio cuerpo sudado y su cabello pegado a su piel. Su nariz se había alterado con el aroma profundo a alcohol. Pero Arthur sabía que algo más que alcohol era lo que había causado aquel efecto en él. _La droga._ Aún si todavía no lograba descifrar la combinación entre el nombre y el efecto, sabía que se trataba de una _maldita _droga. Lo sabía cuando bajó en la estación, lo sabía cuando corrió hasta su hogar, sin voltear ni detenerse.

La llave giró suave en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió casi gentilmente.

Arthur lanzó un suspiro. Entró y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas sin darle importancia al abrigo ajeno que colgaba cerca de la ventana más próxima.

La madera de la puerta recién cerrada recibió su peso, envolviéndole en un abrazo caritativo. El inglés dejó que su espalda descendiera con toda tranquilidad, hasta que su sus piernas se vieron dobladas, su trasero apoyándose en el suelo. Se llevó una mano a los ojos; cubriéndoselos, y dejó que las lágrimas los abandonasen, girando en remolinos a través de su mejilla, para detenerse en su barbilla por unos segundos antes de caer abruptamente al suelo de madera y perderse para siempre entre la cera y la alfombra roja.

Lentamente, acomodó su cabeza en sus rodillas. Lloraba como un niño; porque en el fondo sabía que era necesario, no sólo por lo ocurrido con Alfred, sino también por aquella serie de hechos inesperados y desagradables que se habían desatado desde hacía un tiempo a esta parte.

No los culpaba. A nadie. Sólo necesitaba desahogarse en ese momento, estar solo y llorar en paz. Para recordar que la vida seguía siendo vida, con sus cosas buenas y malas.

Pero no se lo esperaba. No esperaba los pasos que salieron de la cocina y se detuvieron a metros de él. Sinceramente, no lo esperaba, porque al alzar sus ojos nublados y humedecidos por las lágrimas, se sintió transportado a un mundo teñido de rosa, donde no hacía falta guardar las apariencias. La mano tendida hacia él, que aceptó sin pensar. La fuerza imprimida para levantarle. Sus ojos chocando con la mirada de azul cálido. Su cuerpo conducido al baño en una danza lenta, tan pulcra y dulce como esas manos que le sujetaban.

El agua estaba tibia, en una temperatura demasiado agradable, cuando sus pies se encontraron con ella. Sus piernas agradecieron el gesto inmediatamente, relajándose con el líquido, sus músculos perdieron la tensión adquirida aquella mañana, y Arthur hundió el cuerpo hasta que su cuello fue tocado por el agua y sólo su cabeza se mantuvo en el exterior. La espuma se sentía deliciosa en sus manos.

Inerte, permaneció en su lugar hasta que dieron casi las doce del día. Sólo entonces logró introducir su cabeza en el agua para lavarse el cabello, y salió de la bañera.

Las mismas manos suaves y acogedoras le recibieron, en silencio, conocedoras de lo acontecido. ¿Sabría el dueño de aquellas manos lo que había ocurrido en casa de Gilbert?

Su espalda cedió ante el tacto, demasiado relajada. Arthur se dejó sentar en el sofá.

Francis sonrió con amabilidad; Arthur rehuyó su mirada y la posó en la ventana entreabierta.

- Tu cabello ha crecido. – Comentó el francés.

Su voz se transformó en un arrullo maternal en los oídos de Arthur. No quería más que dejarse acariciar por las manos extremadamente gentiles del francés y dejar que le hiciera lo que deseara. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Alfred ya había abusado de su cuerpo, y entregárselo a alguien más no sería tan malo. No contestó. Los dedos de Francis se enredaron en sus hebras doradas; tocando, sintiendo.

- ¿Quieres que te lo corte?

_¿Qué? ¿El dolor? Córtalo ya, me está matando._

El tacto reafirmado del francés le alzaba los cabellos de la nuca.

- Está casi tan largo como cuando te las dabas de chico rebelde. – Sonrió, buscando un poco de conversación. Otra vez, Arthur no contestó.

Entonces Francis se levantó y volvió con unas tijeras. Arthur continuaba mirando su espacio entre el exterior del piso y el vacío. Francis intentó hacer un corte. Arthur no se quejó; no dijo nada ni hizo nada.

El francés frunció el ceño con suavidad antes de coger al inglés por la cintura y girarle para permitirse cortarle el cabello. Comenzó. Arthur respiraba en paz mientras las hebras húmedas se entregaban a la habilidad de los dedos de Francis.

Arthur se preguntó en qué momento Francis se había comenzado a enamorar de él y por qué. No se molestó en preguntar.

Al poco rato, su cabello volvía a estar tan corto como hacía dos meses. Francis era estupendo en lo que a peluquería respectaba. Pero no se acababa ahí el servicio. Arthur lo supo cuando el aire cálido de un secador de cabello le rozó la oreja. Las manos de Francis se hundieron en su cabello para secarlo. Y entonces, cuando el viento caliente parecía ocultar su voz y acallarla, habló.

- Alfred abusó de mi.

Sin pelos en la lengua, el inglés soltó las palabras más directas que encontró al poco andar en su diccionario mental. No había que ocultar nada. Nada quedaba a la imaginación. Por suerte, el ruido provocado por el secador le mantuvo a salvo. O eso creyó él.

- No le conozco.

Arthur abrió los ojos de par en par, embargado de pronto por la vergüenza. ¿Le había… oído?

- Y con saber eso, creo que tampoco me gustaría conocerle.

Arthur entrecerró sus ojos verdes como el musgo y evitó abrirlos mientras respondía.

- Yo… Lo lamento. Él me drogó y…

Se detuvo en seco. Francis dejó el secador a un lado, apagado, y dejó que un peine resbalase por los cabellos ahora secos y desenredados del británico.

- ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Que te salve de tu imprudencia? ¿Que te salve de desconocidos en los que confías? – El francés ladeó la cabeza, deleitado con el cuello desnudo y terso del inglés. _Qué ganas de besarlo._

Arthur abrió la boca para reclamar. No lo hizo. Por el contrario, sólo se giró hacia Francis y le abrazó. Sostuvo entre sus brazos la fuente de su confusión, el hombre seductor que conocía desde hacía más de un año, con el que había convivido casi el año completo, el hombre que, sin saberlo, había hecho que Arthur dejara su rebeldía por un poco de _su_ atención. Claro, de eso Francis no se enteraría nunca.

- No quería acostarme con él… - Murmuró, enterrando el rostro en el hombro de aquel ser que tan amablemente le entregaba su perfume para calmarle, que le acariciaba la espalda para tranquilizarle, aún si sus palabras sonaban mordaces. Ambos eran orgullosos, y no podían simplemente dejar el orgullo a un lado para darle paso al consuelo y la compasión. Se conocían lo suficiente como para saber que el consuelo, al menos entre ellos, nunca se llevaría a cabo a través de palabras, pero sí en gestos físicos como aquel abrazo correspondido.

- Cállate. – Espetó el francés, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello suave y dorado del británico.

.

Comieron en silencio. Francis estaba derrumbado. Arthur también. Pero no dejarían que saliera a la luz más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Por orgullo, por caridad. Daba igual. Simplemente no dejarían que se supiera.

Tras el almuerzo, Francis se despidió secamente y abandonó el apartamento, para tomar rumbo a Brixton. Lovino estaba solo.

.

Simulando que nada había ocurrido, el francés continuó coqueteándole constantemente al italiano, que para nada podía ocultar su sonrojo. Era más que evidente que ya lo tenía al borde del abismo. Casi a punto de morder la manzana.

Lo confirmó cuando, tras el "ensayito" ese, sacó el pastel del horno y por una distracción, acabó quemándose un dedo. Lovino le auxilió inmediatamente, mucho más solícito que lo que Francis hubiese alguna vez pensado de él. Le aplicó hielo cuidadosamente, y cuando Francis acarició su mano sólo por bromear, se sonrojó incluso más que Arthur, antes de retirar su mano.

.

Arthur, envuelto en una bufanda y repuesto tras todo lo acontecido, golpeó suavemente la puerta del hogar de Beilschmidt, en pleno Camden Road. El propio Gilbert le abrió y le invitó a pasar. Se sentaron junto a la chimenea y Arthur se mantuvo en silencio hasta que un café, de procedencia algo desconocida, le fue servido.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿O vienes como cada domingo a sacar a los perros de Ludwig de paseo? – Arqueó una ceja el albino, pensativo.

Arthur negó con la cabeza y cogió el tazón entre sus manos, mirando de reojo a su interlocutor.

- No vale la pena que lo oculten. Francis sabe que me acosté con Alfred, sabe que no fue por voluntad y que me siento horrible por lo que pasó. Así que no quiero que disimulen ni que digan que nada pasó. Por una vez, quiero que la verdad se sepa, por dura que sea.

Gilbert parpadeó rápidamente, bufó y asintió.

- Muy bien. Entonces no ocultaremos nada.

.

- Este bastardo, siempre saliendo por negocios… - Lovino se quejó en voz alta, tomando entre sus manos un paquete de galletas y abriéndolo sin chistar. Francis le miró de reojo.

Estaba vestido como todo un jovencito americano. Su polerón le cubría hasta las asentaderas, y el jeans apretado bajo éste dejaba a la vista las piernas largas del italiano. El rulo se curvaba levemente hacia arriba, como indicando un estado de alerta bastante eficiente. Francis se quedó observándole poner las galletas ordenadas sobre un plato de cristal y depositando luego el plato sobre la mesa.

- Me pregunto si algún día seré yo el que salga por negocios y él quien se quede en casa lavando y haciendo la limpieza. Es demasiado trabajo. – Se quejó el italiano, cogiendo una galleta.

Francis se levantó para preparar algo de chocolate caliente para ambos.

Lovino se quedó de pie, a sus espaldas.

- Cuando ese día llegue, sólo querrás volver a casa. Créeme, es algo horrible tener que trabajar como Antonio. Se esfuerza tanto… - Suspiró el francés, reconociendo el esfuerzo de su mejor amigo.

Lovino ladeó la cabeza y se volteó hacia Francis, mirando su ancha espalda, y deslizando sus ojos por la textura de su camisa hasta encontrar sus caderas. _Vaya…_

- Tienes suerte de tenerle como novio. – Concluyó el francés, girando con dos tazas en la mano, ambas conteniendo chocolate caliente.

- Eso quiero creer…

La taza le fue puesta en las manos y unos golpecitos de apoyo le desordenaron el cabello. Sus ojos se toparon con los azules eternos de Francis.

- Pues debes creerlo. – Le sonrió.

Lovino dejó su taza a un lado, sobre la mesa, y su mirada siguió a Francis hasta la escalera. No perdió el tiempo, y apenas le vio subir, trotó tras él, hasta alcanzarle en la puerta de su cuarto.

- Francis, yo…

El francés dejó la puerta abierta, su taza quedó sobre el escritorio. Fue un ataque impulsivo por parte de Lovino, inesperado para Francis.

Los labios del italiano chocaron contra los suyos, enviando señales tan erróneas como acertadas. La suavidad de sus labios distaba de la humedad permanente y fría de los de Arthur, eran labios cálidos, como el testimonio de haber vivido tan cerca del Mediterráneo. Su lengua era hábil, tan entrenada y diferente; pequeña pero a la vez satisfactoria por completo.

Inconscientemente, sus brazos rodearon la cintura del italiano, atrayendo a su cuerpo el ajeno. Sus labios se entregaron a aquellos ajenos y desconocidos. A ese sabor a tomate y pasta que sólo en él encontraría. Lovino le cogió por la camisa y tropezó con algo. Ambos cayeron a la cama, perdiendo la razón lentamente. Una mano de Francis se coló bajo el polerón del italiano, y acarició su piel; el menor se estremeció ante el tacto y Francis soltó un suave suspiro, que se perdió para siempre en algún lugar entre los labios y la garganta de Lovino.

Un pensamiento repentino llegó para salvarle de la perdición completa, cuando la lengua del italiano recorría su boca y se alimentaba de su esencia, cuando sus dientes se apoderaban de sus labios como le habría encantado que Arthur hubiese hecho.

Este no era Arthur. Era Lovino. El novio de su mejor amigo; aquel que le había permitido quedarse en su hogar. ¿Y así le pagaba? ¿Revolcándose con su novio mientras él estaba fuera? Vaya clase de amigo que era.

Francis se detuvo de golpe y se echó hacia atrás perdiendo todo contacto con el italiano al levantarse de la cama.

- No puedo… - Murmuró. – No puedo… hacerlo… Esto está mal…

Lovino le miró confundido, pero al comprender sus palabras, se sonrojó de vergüenza.

- Maldición… - Soltó en un bufido, desviando la mirada. - ¿Por qué no?

El francés le miró fijamente. ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo?

- Eres el novio de Antonio, mi mejor amigo. ¿No crees que esto está mal?

- Claro… Me seduces, me abrazas y me acaricias con ese estúpido encanto tuyo, como si yo fuese Arthur… ¿No es motivo suficiente como para ceder ante ti y dejarme enamorar? ¡Antonio nunca haría eso conmigo! Él piensa que lo que hay entre nosotros está bien, y que estoy conforme. ¡Pero no es así! ¡Ni siquiera me besa, el muy cabrón! – Gritó el italiano, comenzando a temblar levemente. - ¿Y sabes qué? A veces me gustaría ser Arthur, para al menos sentir el cariño de alguien, porque aquí Antonio ni siquiera mimos me hace.

Francis miró al suelo, sintiéndose extrañamente culpable. Un "Lo siento" escapó de sus labios antes de que Lovino se fuera de su habitación y de su alcance para encerrarse. Él le imitó y se quedó en la cama.

.

- ¡Bastardo! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Es todo culpa tuya! ¡¿A quién se le ocurre traer a alguien como él a casa?! ¿Para qué? ¡Si se peleó con Arthur para nada es nuestro problema! Y claro… Además dejas que me seduzca. ¿Qué eres? ¿Un idiota? ¡Estoy seguro de que sí!

- Lovi… Basta…

- ¡No, no! ¡Tú eres quién debe detenerse! ¿Hasta cuándo, Antonio? ¡No me besas, no me tocas! ¡Ni siquiera…! Arghh… No saco nada con hablar siquiera contigo. Eres más terco que una mula. No sé cómo aguanto tus estupideces, maldición…

El silencio se apoderó de la sala. Francis intentó agudizar el oído hasta que las voces volvieron a escucharse, esta vez suaves.

- Vamos, Lovi… ¿Está bien…?

- Sí, pero… Sácalo de aquí… Que se vaya…

Francis casi pudo ver a Antonio asintiendo. Era doloroso.

.

Y nuevamente estaba en la calle. No podía volver a Notting Hill. No con Arthur hecho una mierda por culpa de un estúpido guitarrista. No podía darse el lujo de ser el pañuelo de lágrimas del inglés, ni de caer ante la tentación de verle frágil, víctima de la confusión. Debía dejarle pensar, reflexionar, como era debido.

El metro siguió su dirección hacia Camden Road. Francis se apoyó en la barandilla y miró las estaciones pasar ante sus ojos, embargado por la tristeza del enamorado no correspondido, que ha errado más de lo que quisiera aceptar. Había pasado casi una semana desde que estaba fuera de casa.

El francés revisó su teléfono. Ojalá Gilbert pudiera tenerle en su casa al menos por un par de días…

* * *

Así como para hacer promoción, le dejo a los que estén interesados en un foro de rol **activo** estilo Gakuen Hetalia, la sugerencia de que visiten mi perfil donde está puesto el link. Necesitamos urgente más personas; es uno de los pocos foros activos, así que su colaboración se tomará en alta estima~! Tenemos galletitas y chocolates para los nuevos usuarios!


	6. Love and other shit

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Insinuaciones sexuales.

**Parejas involucradas: **Francia/Inglaterra, menciones de Alemania/Francia, Prusia/Hungría.

**Palabras:** 3,178

**Resumen:** Debía reconocer, al menos para sí mismo, que al parecer estaba enamorado de Francis, sin haberse dado cuenta hasta ahora de ello.

**Sucesos históricos relacionados: **Ninguno. Este es un AU.

**Nota de autor:** Buenos días! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Notting Hill. Al parecer, las cosas ya están tomando cierto rumbo en la mente de Arthur. De aquí en adelante, sólo restan alguuuunas "pocas" cosas, y habrá mención de cierta relación pasada de Francis –y no estoy hablando de Juana de Arco uwu-. Lamento no haber publicado el sábado pasado, pero me encontré con una gran barrera llamada "pruebas estándar" que, literalmente, me secó la mente. Aparte, tuve algunos traumas matemáticos en cierta prueba de geometría en la que sé que no me fue bien porque no puse atención en ninguna clase y no estudié xD. Disfruten la lectura y dejen un maldito comentario. Gracias.

"_La suprema felicidad de la vida es saber que eres amado por ti mismo o, más exactamente, a pesar de ti mismo.__"_ – Víctor Hugo.

* * *

**Notting Hill**

_Capítulo VI: Love and other shit._

.

El teléfono pilló desprevenido a Gilbert, enterrado en la cama y demasiado enredado en las sábanas como para siquiera poder sacar un pie fuera de su lío. ¡Vaya problema! Y otra vez, seguramente se trataba de Elizabeta. Llamando para sacarlo de la cama con su típico: "Gilbert, ve a trabajar. El dinero no se hace solo y tú lo sabes." Puras mierdas.

El sonido y la vibración del móvil se detuvo, sólo para comenzar nuevamente. Gilbert dio un giro en la cama y bajo la almohada encontró el bendito aparato. Le dio al botón verde con gran pereza.

- ¡Déjame dormir, Eli! – Gritó, sin dar tiempo alguno a quien estaba al otro lado de la línea.

Silencio. Dos segundos. Tres. Ya iba a cortar.

- ¿Gilbert…? ¿Estás bien? – La voz de Francis le sacó de la rutina. ¿Y a éste qué bicho le picaba ahora?

- Oh… ¿Fran? ¿Qué pasa? Estoy bien… O eso podría decir si omites que estoy en un lío de sábanas que no sé cómo se formó… - Comenzó, intentando sacar sus pies de los nudos que las sábanas formaban, encarcelándole.

- Qué bien… Lamento tener que llamarte a estas horas de la mañana… Sobre todo sabiendo que tú te levantas más bien tarde, pero… Es urgente. – Suspiró el francés, esperando en el metro y viendo de reojo el mapa que indicaba las próximas paradas.

- ¿Hmm? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Arthur? – Parpadeó el teutón, logrando salir del enredo que tenía por cama.

- No, a Arthur no le ha ocurrido nada en especial, pero… Tuve que irme de casa de Antonio. – Confesó, acercando el móvil un poco más a su rostro, buscando algo más de privacidad con aquel gesto.

- ¿Tuviste que irte? ¿Qué mierda, Francis?

- Por eso tengo que hacerte una pregunta. ¿Me dejarás quedarme en tu casa por unos días? No será mucho, lo prometo.

Silencio. De ambas partes.

- Diablos, Francis… Tengo la casa libre hasta pasado el Año Nuevo. ¿Para qué me pides permiso? ¡Ven y quédate aquí, imbécil! No importa qué estupidez hayas hecho para tener que dejar la casa de Toño, pero… ¡Tendrás que contarme!

- Sí, sí. Claro. A ti, todo, amigo.

- Te quedarás en el cuarto de Ludwig. Voy a dejarte una llave bajo el tulipán. Para que te las arregles como quieras.

- Sí, vale…

- Yo tengo que ir a trabajar.

- Nos vemos entonces. Te tendré listo algo de comer.

- Sí, gracias, Fran.

Gilbert colgó y se levantó de la cama. Sería un largo día.

.

Eran ya pasadas las once de la mañana. Gilbert ordenaba los discos por tipo de música. Ya estaba en los de música clásica. La puerta se abrió de par en par, la campanilla se agitó y el teutón no pudo contener un estornudo. Elizabeta entró rápida, cargada con una bolsa pequeña y dos vasos de café en la mano. Se detuvo frente al mostrador y dejó su carga allí.

- ¡Gilbert, el desayuno!

El albino suspiró antes de girar en el pasillo para verla. Llevaba un vestido que alcanzaba sus rodillas, blanco y teñido ocasionalmente por el estampado suave de una rosa de color damasco. Sobre dicho vestido llevaba una chaqueta negra de tela, que a Gilbert se le hacía muy delgada. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta y tirante, mientras que sus pies se escondían en unos tacones negros, de taco tan alto y delgado que Gilbert pensó seriamente en que la húngara estaba demente como para usar algo tan incómodo sólo por verse mejor.

- ¿Qué miras? – Preguntó la húngara, sus pestañas pintadas de negro se movían rápidas al parpadear, ocultando sus ojos verdes.

- ¡N-Nada! T-Te ves linda hoy… - Tartamudeó Gilbert, acercándose al mostrador para simular que revisaba la bolsa y así evitar que ella viese lo sonrojado que estaba. Sí que se veía preciosa cuando se maquillaba.

Elizabeta soltó una carcajada suave y sacó un par de pajitas de la bolsa, extendiéndole una a Gilbert.

- Gracias. – Dijo simplemente, antes de introducir la pajita en la tapa y comenzar a beber de su café. - ¿Qué tal va todo?

Gilbert suspiró y estiró los brazos, con pereza.

- Todo en orden. Claro, sin contar que Francis se está quedando en mi casa. – Suspiró el teutón, dirigiendo sus ojos rojos al trozo de pastel que la húngara estaba sacando de la bolsa.

- ¿No que estaba en casa de Antonio? – La joven alzó la mirada y frunció levemente el ceño.

- _Estaba._ Seguramente tuvo problemas con Lovino. Tú sabes cómo es ese chiquillo. – Continuó el albino, cogiendo su café y bebiendo a través de la pajita.

Elizabeta separó dos trozos de pastel y le ofreció un tenedor de plástico a Gilbert.

- Parece que cada vez se le complica más la vida al pobre Francis… Primero Ludwig y ahora Arthur… - Suspiró la joven, hundiendo su tenedor en su trozo de pastel.

Gilbert le imitó.

- Yo creo que tiene demasiada mala suerte… Por lo menos tiene un trabajo mejor que el mío. En algo que le vaya bien. – Se carcajeó el albino, cerrando sus ojos.

Elizabeta le miró con cariño.

- ¿Le dijiste a Francis que le diera de comer a Gilbird? – Recordó de pronto la mujer, deteniéndose por un segundo antes de echarse un poco más de pastel a la boca.

El teutón bufó, maldiciendo internamente a su mala memoria. ¿Cuántos años tenía ya? ¿24? ¡Si parecía tener la memoria de un anciano!

- _Gott…_ Le llamaré para pedirle que lo haga. – Gruñó por lo bajo, buscando su móvil en su bolsillo.

Oportunamente, el móvil comenzó a vibrar mientras las notas desgarradas de una guitarra y una batería estridente le alertaron tanto que casi dejó que el teléfono volara por la tienda. Contestó de inmediato, algo alarmado.

- ¡Tú, francés de pacotilla! ¡Iba a llamarte…! ¿… Ah? ¿A-Arthur? S-Sí… Hola. – Su mirada consternada se posicionó en la húngara, que sólo frunció el ceño. ¿En qué líos más se estaría metiendo Gilbert? – ¡N-No! ¿Qué dices, idiota? ¡No puedes! _Nein_!¡Tu talento como guitarrista y bajista es imprescindible…! Tú… ¡Argh, maldición! ¡Justo cuando nos está yendo mejor como banda! ¡Sí, sé lo que te pasó pero…! _Scheisse_! – El teutón exclamó, enrojeciendo de ira e impotencia.

En su rostro, Elizabeta descifró perfectamente lo que pasaba. Arthur dejaba la banda. Por culpa de lo ocurrido con Alfred, sumado a su confusión con respecto a su propia identidad. Ya haría que Gilbert lo entendiera.

Furioso, Gilbert colgó el móvil y lo dejó en el mostrador. Buscó desesperado en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar un cigarrillo solitario. Sacó un encendedor de un cajón del mostrador y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó la mujer, balanceando sus pies en el aire mientras se terminaba su café.

- Afuera, a fumar a la vuelta. – Respondió el albino.

- ¿A fumar? Pensé que ya lo habías dejado… - Suspiró la joven, mirándole reprochadora a través de sus ojos verdes.

- Sí, pero estoy demasiado molesto. Ni con Arthur, ni con Alfred, sino con la situación esta. Hazme un favor y llama a Fran. Dile que le dé de comer a Gilbird. Él sabe cómo hacerlo, aunque Pierre esté en Francia. – Explicó el teutón, abriendo la puerta de par y desapareciendo tras ella.

Elizabeta lo vio girar en la esquina a través del vidrio de la vitrina. Cogió el teléfono y marcó a Francis.

.

Eran las cinco de la tarde.

Francis miraba el reloj como si estuviese poseído por algún tipo de pensamiento fatalista. Cinco con un minuto.

Elizabeta y Gilbert entraron en la casa, riéndose. De su presencia nunca supieron. Gilbird piaba suavemente en su cajita frente al francés, mirándole con curiosidad.

- ¿Te gusta tu comida, mi querido pequeñuelo~? – Preguntó Francis, acariciándole la cabecita con el dedo meñique. Gilbird rodó, instándole a acariciarle el cuello. Era toda una ternura.

Pasos en la escalera, lentos y nada de seguros. Francis no quiso asomarse. Seguro era una tontería.

El pollito cerró sus ojitos. Francis le miró encantado.

- A esta hora, Arthur se sirve una taza de té, con galletas y pastelillos. ¿Sabías eso, Gilbird~? – Volvió a interrogar.

Gilbird se puso de pie, agitó sus plumitas, abrió sus pequeñas alas y pió, mirándole con una pequeña dosis de ignorancia al respecto. Francis adoraba a las aves. Por su capacidad de volar, por su belleza, por su canto.

Arriba la cama de Gilbert pareció gemir a causa del sobrepeso. Francis suspiró. El ruido de un tacón chocando contra el suelo. El francés cogió el libro que había traído consigo, _Las Flores del Mal_, y comenzó a hojearlo.

Pero no podría por mucho. Un grito ahogado le detuvo en plena página 13. Miró el reloj, a Gilbird en su caja y luego al cielo raso. Risas. Dejó el libro a un lado. El pollito ni chistó. Francis se levantó del sillón de tres cuerpos y se encaminó a las escaleras, descalzo como estaba. Comenzó a subir sin hacer ruido, como había aprendido a hacer de joven en casa de su padre, en París; cuando descubrió que, aparentemente, tenía una madrastra de origen africano. No le molestó, sin embargo, para nada.

Estuvo encantado con la niñita que conoció años después, nacida en Seychelles, criada y educada luego en Francia. La que no parecía estar _tan_ de acuerdo era su hermana Monique. Se sentía el resentimiento hacia Sérène, y era casi palpable en esos días de liceo.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación cuando Gilbert le levantaba la falda a la húngara, ambos tendidos en la cama, y sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí~?

El albino dio un salto. Elizabeta se cubrió con una mano.

- P-Puedo explicar-… - Iba a comenzar el albino. Francis alzó una mano, deteniéndole en el acto.

- No tienes que explicarme nada. No le diré nada al pianista ese.

Vio a Eliza tragar saliva; a Gilbert colorearse.

- Otro secreto para ocultar. – Remató el francés, sonriendo levemente.

.

- ¿Lo amas?

Francis asintió levemente, limpiándose los labios. Eliza le miró de frente, sus ojos verdes chocando contra los azules.

- ¿Desde cuándo? – Continuó la joven.

El gabacho suspiró y estiró los brazos.

- Desde que lo vi por primera vez. – Respondió, con sinceridad, la camisa entreabierta, como si se tratase de un descuido. Pero no era el caso. Con Francis, todo lo que tenía relación con moda estaba planeado con anticipación. – Con el cabello teñido, con la ropa de subnormal que llevaba puesta, con los piercings y con los dedos heridos de tantos solos de guitarra, sudado por la adrenalina de tocar en un escenario.

Eliza se inclinó para coger un trozo de pastel, preparado hacía unas horas por el francés. De arándanos. Sin duda, sería una delicia.

- Tú lo hiciste cambiar. – Suspiró la húngara, llevándose a la boca aquella delicia.

- No sé si para bien o para mal. Lo cierto es que lo transformé en el caballero que había dejado de ser. – Acto seguido, el francés sonrió y se miró las uñas, simulando distracción. – Y así también me gusta. Sobre todo cuando llega a casa tras una semana completa de trabajo. Y los domingos… Inesperadamente informal, hermoso.

La joven le miró como con cierta aprobación.

- ¿Cuándo fue que te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia él?

Francis alzó una ceja.

- Astuta pregunta, Eliza. Hace unos ocho días. Por eso fue que colapsamos. Como compañeros de piso. Era imposible que me quedara con él si no tiene claro lo que quiere. – El gabacho le dirigió una mirada a la taza de café de grano que le esperaba, caliente.

-Adelante. – Le alentó Eliza, señalándole la taza. Francis no se hizo de rogar. – Si quieres que te sea completamente sincera, debo decirte que ustedes se verían preciosos juntos. Además, creo que se complementan. ¿Te pidió tiempo?

El rubio asintió, ciertamente alegre por el cumplido y riendo por lo bajo.

- Algo así… No fue necesario que me lo pidiese explícitamente. Sabía que tenía que irme. – Dicho esto, le dio un sorbo largo al café.

Eliza sonrió levemente.

- Podría apostar a que él siente lo mismo por ti, Fran.

.

El sonido de los platos siendo lavados le despertó. La luz se colaba por entre las cortinas, y le daba a su habitación un aire cálido. Arthur se aferró a sus sábanas y se cubrió por completo. ¿Qué hora era? Pasadas las nueve de la mañana. No pensaba ir al trabajo. Estaba demasiado confundido, demasiado alterado por todo. Sólo quería descansar. Así fue que se indujo a un estado de sopor, se quedó en la cama y despertó a la hora de comer, encontrando un delicioso _roast beef_ en su cocina. Sorprendentemente, al volver a la cama, esta vez para ordenarla, encontró una nota pegada a su almohada.

"_Vaya si serás dormilón, Arthur. ¡Estás perdiendo dinero mientras duermes! Siento no haber sido capaz de despertarte. Parece que te merecías este descanso."_

El británico se vio al espejo, sonrojado sin motivo alguno, semidesnudo y desaliñado. ¿En serio a alguien tan _fashion_ como a Francis le podía gustar semejante tipo? Claro que sí… Las posibilidades nunca eran suficientes cuando de aquel gabacho se trataba.

Ya con la cama hecha y la habitación aireándose, Arthur comenzó a tocar un poco de bajo. Si había algo que le relajaba era poner sus manos en alguno de sus amados instrumentos de cuerda. Ya fuera la guitarra o el bajo.

Así, con el torso desnudo y las piernas en el mismo estado, muchas cosas quedaban a la vista. Como el lirio que se había tatuado en la parte interna del muslo en honor a Francis. Había sido un simple desafío aquella vez. Una tontería de amigos. Una apuesta que ambos habían cumplido. Desde hacían ya ocho meses, Francis lucía una rosa roja, tatuada en su pálida piel, justo en la base de su cuello, donde su columna vertebral comenzaba a descender.

El amplificador comenzó a replicar la melodía que Arthur llevaba en el bajo. El tacto de sus dedos contra las gruesas cuerdas era delicioso, casi tanto como las manos de Francis tocando su piel. Eso era algo que él sentía que nunca sería capaz de replicar en los demás. Sus manos no eran lo suficientemente suaves como las francesas. Ni suficientemente hábiles –al menos no al cocinar, pero sí con los instrumentos… Aunque para eso, Francis también tenía algo con lo cual competir. Sabía tocar el violín, la armónica y el acordeón… Y muchos otros instrumentos menos conocidos, como la melódica-.

Sus dedos bailando contra las cuerdas mientras su mano derecha golpeaba las cuerdas, allá abajo. El sonido que escapaba del amplificador le era toda una delicia. Como el aroma que se desprendía de Francis siempre que se sentaban en el taxi los viernes por la mañana, riendo por cualquier tontería.

Arthur arrugó la nariz cuando notó una cuerda desafinada. De inmediato se detuvo para reparar aquel error. Ojalá fuese tan fácil arreglar tantas otras cosas. Su confusión, la ausencia de Francis…

Y ya con la cuerda arreglada, continuó tocando, su pie golpeando el suelo para marcar el ritmo con más facilidad. Y pensar que había dejado la banda.

Si lo pensaba bien, habían tantas cosas a favor de Francis… Era un dedicado a su persona. Incluso si no vivía con él, se preocupaba de entrar al piso y prepararle de comer para que no le faltase nada. Le dejaba notas con pequeños recordatorios; siempre estaba allí cuando necesitaba un oyente, o una opinión sobre una base para una canción que habían inventado. Competía con él usando alguno de sus amados instrumentos, e incluso hacían intercambios en aquellos momentos, y de pronto Arthur se veía sentado con una armónica en los labios mientras Francis intentaba sacarle algún sonido lógico a la guitarra.

Era divertido, preocupado… Su primer admirador.

El que luego del primer espectáculo se quedó esperando tras bambalinas, con una rosa solitaria entre sus dedos, que sorprendentemente no fue para su estimado amigo Gilbert, sino para el chico punk de cabellos rubios y un grueso mechón teñido de rojo, de pantalones escoceses apretados y desgarrados, adornados con cadenas e imperdibles. Aquel joven de chaqueta de cuero con una gran bandera del Reino Unido estampada en la espalda, aquel que llevaba puesta una polera larga de Sex Pistols, que mientras hacía solos de guitarra aprovechaba de fumarse un cigarrillo o en los mejores casos, un pito de marihuana. Aquel que a nadie le importaría. Y que aún así recibió una rosa que le hizo sonrojarse; y que aceptó la invitación de un francés a tomarse un vaso de cerveza, o quizá de ron.

La convivencia con Francis, unos dos meses después de haberse conocido, nunca fue mala. Al contrario, muchas veces discutían pero sólo era por rutina, por cosas de nula importancia, como las tostadas quemadas que Arthur dejó en el tostador hasta volverse completamente negras antes de entregárselas a Francis para que le preparase un sándwich que llevarse al trabajo. _"Pero qué vergüenza", "Eres un tarado", "Tostaré pan de nuevo", "Gracias"._ O porque el baño pasaba ocupado casi una hora por el francés. Cosas domésticas que le ocurrirían sin duda alguna a quien viviese con un compañero de piso. Nunca eran cosas demasiado serias. Pero Francis siempre se comportó bien, pocas veces llevó a alguien más al piso –generalmente, chicas algo ebrias que no tenían donde pasar la noche tras largo tiempo de juerga-, y que Francis llevaba por caridad –y porque tampoco sabía dónde vivían-. Siempre se guardó para los moteles las salidas con mujeres con las que intimaba.

Y eso era algo que Arthur apreciaba –porque él no tenía a quién llevar a casa. Nunca-.

Francis, por muy _francés_ que fuera, era una buena persona. No se metía en líos, tenía un trabajo de las mil maravillas y sabía cómo utilizar su dinero –Arthur sólo vio alguno que otro derroche en un reloj innecesario o en un abrigo que nunca le vio usar-. Y claro, también había hecho pequeñas cosas para influir en su cambio desde chico rebelde hasta un completo caballero. Como el aro que se puso en el lóbulo de la oreja derecha para que Arthur dejase de usar el arete que nunca se quitaba de su oreja izquierda; o el simple hecho de ofrecerse cada mes para cortarle el cabello y así impedir que uno de los aires rebeldes de Arthur le tomase por sorpresa con el cabello largo y _perfecto para teñirlo._

Sintió que ya no podía seguir con eso. Con eso de tener que pensar acerca de su relación con Francis, acerca de todo lo bueno y lo malo que algo así podía traer consigo.

Indudablemente, habían muchos más puntos a favor que en contra.

Debía reconocer, al menos para sí mismo, que al parecer estaba enamorado de Francis, sin haberse dado cuenta hasta ahora de ello.

Esa fue una de las razones por las que decidió tomarse una pastilla y retirarse a dormir a las siete de la tarde.


	7. Rhume

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Insinuaciones sexuales.

**Parejas involucradas: **Francia/Inglaterra, menciones de Alemania/Francia y de Alemania/Italia.

**Palabras:** 2,668. Corto, pero el próximo capítulo se viene más larguito.

**Resumen:** Sus dedos acariciaron los cabellos que asomaban. Arthur tosió contra la almohada. Francis supo exactamente cómo estaba.

**Sucesos históricos relacionados: **Ninguno. Este es un AU.

**Nota de autor:** Bueno, aquí les traigo un capítulo más cortito –aunque creo que escribí uno más corto antes-, porque estuve con cierta sequía para este fic, pero qué se le va a hacer… Posteo hoy lunes porque este fin de semana laaaaargo no estuve en mi casa. Disfruté mucho escribiendo las primeras partes de este capi, y espero que les guste! Como siempre, agradecer a quienes comentan; pero regañar, aunque sea muy repetitivo y mala onda de mi parte, a todas esas personas que leen y no comentan ;n; Vamos, no es tan difícil! (Incluso acepto en anónimo, pero ALGO que opinen siquiera D:)

Oh, un detalle. Notting Hill tiene una línea de tiempo muy bien elaborada, así que no me pierdo, y según eso llevo escritos, con este capítulo que tiene tres días, trece días! Y eso es mucho! xD Supongo que quedan unos seis o siete capítulos para el epílogo. Por mientras, disfruten!

"_El amor es un ardiente olvido de todo.__"_ –Víctor Hugo.

* * *

**Notting Hill**

_Capítulo VII: Rhume_

.

Despertó con la vista nublada, con la garganta adolorida y la cabeza palpitándole. Diablos. ¿Justo ahora tenía que enfermarse?

Estaba sudando; la mitad de su cuerpo estaba descubierta, a merced del frío y de la luz del sol que se colaba por entre las cortinas. Y no pudo reprimir el deseo de maldecir. Lo hizo en voz alta y muy fuerte. Hasta que su garganta se quejó con una tos bastante indeseable.

Se quedó en silencio luego. Diez, quince minutos. La puerta del piso se abrió y Arthur oyó el sonido de las llaves sobre la mesa del comedor, los pasos a la cocina. El agua calentándose y una melodía francesa tarareada con cierto ánimo. Sartenes y cacerolas siendo movidas para buscar la perfecta para la ocasión. El francés rebuscando en la nevera. Huevos quebrándose, el repetitivo "harina, harina…", y luego el golpeteo de una cuchara contra el bol al batir rápidamente. El típico chirrido del aceite caliente en contacto de alguna sustancia ajena. Y un aroma delicioso que Arthur maldijo no poder sentir por sus narices estúpidamente tapadas.

El británico soltó un gemido a modo de queja y giró entre las sábanas, quedando con la espalda al aire antes de poder cubrirse hasta las orejas. Hacía calor. Y frío a la vez.

A los cinco minutos, Francis, una taza de Earl Grey, pan baguette con queso de cabra y un plato de _crêpes _recién hechas, con azúcar esparcida encima, chocolate derretido y fresas, estaban en la puerta. El francés no tardó nada en dejar la bandeja con el desayuno en el escritorio de Arthur, peligrosamente cerca del ordenador.

Sus dedos acariciaron los cabellos que asomaban. Arthur tosió contra la almohada. Francis supo exactamente cómo estaba.

- ¿Arthur? ¿Puedes sentarte? – Preguntó el gabacho, con voz suave, sentándose en la cama, a la altura de los pies del anglosajón.

El inglés hizo el esfuerzo. Giró, las sábanas enredándose en torno a sus pies, y se sentó. Francis cogió las almohadas y las levantó tras la espalda de Arthur, acomodándole. El británico agradeció con un murmullo bastante nasal.

Francis no pudo evitar sonreír al verle sudado y sonrojado por la situación. Con el cabello desordenado –más que de costumbre, incluso-, los ojos apesadumbrados y las reacciones algo entorpecidas. El francés alzó una mano y se la puso en la frente. Sudado y caliente. Bastante más de lo que Francis se había habituado a sentir en el caso de una fiebre.

- ¿Crees poder tomar algo de desayuno, Arthur? – Le interrogó, los ojos azules abiertos de par en par, atentos a la reacción del inglés.

Arthur asintió tras unos cinco segundos, aletargado. Francis le alcanzó la taza de té.

- Iré a buscar el termómetro y otras cosas… - Le avisó, levantándose y saliendo del cuarto.

El inglés le dio un sorbo al té. A los tres segundos estaba tosiendo fuertemente. Por suerte, Francis estaba ahí, tan cerca como era necesario.

Lo vio entrar nuevamente. Le quitó la taza de las manos y la dejó en la mesa de noche.

- Levanta el brazo un poco. – Le ordenó.

Incapaz de impedírselo, Arthur alzó el brazo levemente. Francis dejó que el termómetro, frío, se acomodase en la axila del británico antes de presionarle el brazo para que el pequeño artefacto pudiese cumplir su trabajo.

-_It's cold_… - Reclamó, en voz bajita, el inglés.

- No te quejes. Son 3 minutos. – Contestó el francés, sacando del botiquín que había traído consigo un trozo de tela y unas aspirinas.

Arthur se quedó en silencio mientras Francis tomaba rumbo al baño, con el trozo de tela. Volvió casi dos minutos después, con la tela empapada y un vaso lleno de agua. Le quitó el termómetro y lo revisó.

- ¿Cuarenta? ¡Vaya, este es tu récord, Arthur! – Rió suavemente el francés, dejando luego el termómetro en el botiquín para atender al inglés.

Con la vista algo nublada, Arthur vio a Francis coger un trozo de pan y acercárselo a la boca. El inglés suspiró, como quejándose de no tener hambre. Francis aprovechó de meterle casi la mitad del trozo a la boca.

- Come, Arthur. Esto te pasa por no comer como corresponde. – Gruñó el francés, logrando que el británico le diese una mordida al pan.

Le dejó saborear el queso de cabra por unos segundos, y cuando le vio tragar, comenzó de nuevo. Esta vez Arthur no se quejó. Accedió a comer como Francis le pedía que hiciese.

El segundo trozo vino pronto. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo muy peculiar. Arthur buscaba morderle los dedos a modo de queja en cada mordisco. Y no pudo evitar carcajearse.

- ¡Qué violento te has puesto, eh! – Soltó entre risas. Arthur se sonrojó más y comenzó a toser.

El francés se detuvo para acariciarle la espalda.

- ¿Quieres _crêpes_?

- _Yes, thank you._

Francis cogió el plato y picó con el tenedor pequeños trozos. Cogió uno y se lo ofreció, con el tenedor, a Arthur, quien no se hizo de rogar. Era lindo verlo comer. Sobre todo estando enfermo. El chocolate derretido se le quedaba en la comisura de los labios con cada pedazo que comía, y sus labios parecían esparcidos de azúcar flor. _Una delicia._ Incluso cuando se pasaba la lengua por los labios, sabiendo que el chocolate se quedaba en el camino, era delicioso.

Francis untó, finalmente, la fresa en lo que quedaba de chocolate y se la ofreció a Arthur, alzándola un poco más de lo debido, como si de un desafío se tratase. Ni cuenta se dio el inglés de ello. Sólo alzó un poco la cabeza y alcanzó la fresa desde abajo, mordiéndola por la mitad. Entonces, Francis se dio cuenta de que se estaba sonrojando. El resto de la fresa Arthur se lo devoró sin previo aviso.

Cuando el inglés se estiró para alcanzar la taza de té, Francis le detuvo y la cogió él, con cuidado, antes de entregársela. Y de paso le dio una aspirina.

Arthur bebió el té de a poco, y cuando ya iba en la mitad, se tragó la aspirina.

.

- Hacía tiempo que no te veía enfermo. Vamos, recuéstate.

El británico accedió. Francis le cubrió con la ropa de cama y le puso la tela humedecida en la frente. Sus dedos largos y finos acariciaron la mejilla de Arthur antes de alejarse. Y en ese momento el inglés se preguntó si sería capaz de confesarle lo que había descubierto con respecto a sus sentimientos por él.

- Telefonearé a Antonio para contarle que estás enfermo. – Avisó el gabacho, levantándose. Arthur le retuvo, tomándole de la muñeca.

- _Wait…_ - Susurró, sintiendo cómo le estaba haciendo daño a su garganta al esforzarse por hablar.

- _Oui?_ – Francis le miró con cierta curiosidad, sonriendo suavemente.

- _I… I love you._ – Dijo el inglés antes de largarse a toser.

Francis le miró con una sonrisa suave en los labios, Arthur le soltó, presa de la tos; el francés llevó una mano a la cabeza de Arthur y le remeció los cabellos.

- _I love you too._ – Contestó, para luego acercarse a él y besarle los cabellos, la mejilla.

Se alejó mientras Arthur intentaba controlar su tos y el calor que invadía su rostro.

El inglés le vio apoyarse en el marco de la puerta y marcar el teléfono de Antonio.

- ¿Toño? _Bonjour!_ Sí, soy yo… Ha surgido un pequeño problema con Arthur y no podrá ir a trabajar por un par de días… No, tranquilo, todo está bien. Lo pescó la gripe. Pero no te preocupes, _mon ami_, estará de vuelta pronto si me hace caso en lo que le digo. – Y su mirada recelosa se dirigió al inglés, que dejó de toser en ese instante, y comenzó a sonrojarse nuevamente. – Sí, sí. Vale. Nos vemos.

Y en el momento en que Francis colgó, Arthur se sintió tremendamente observado y escrutado por el francés. ¿Acaso no era lo que esperaba? ¿Acaso esperaba que lo rechazara? ¡Enorme masoquista sería si ese era el caso!

- Todo arreglado. Tendrás que quedarte en cama.

Y el nudo que se estaba formando en la garganta de Arthur se desató en menos de un segundo. Al parecer, Francis no le había creído ni una sola palabra.

.

Y el jueves les alcanzó.

Sus pies descalzos se dirigieron hacia el baño, pero cuando pasaba frente al salón, una voz le detuvo.

- ¡Alto ahí! – La voz de Francis le paralizó al instante.

- _God, _Francis! – Se quejó el británico, llevándose una mano a los cabellos desordenados.

- Por eso es que te enfermas, ¿lo ves? Caminando al baño descalzo con el frío del invierno colándosete en los huesos. – Reclamó el francés, levantándose del sofá para cogerle por la cintura y alzarle en vilo.

- ¡Pero… Francis! – Siguió quejándose el inglés; Francis le acarreaba en su hombro hacia la dirección contraria. - ¡Quiero ir al baño! – Pataleó como un niño pequeño, golpeando la espalda del francés suavemente con sus puños.

- Irás cuando te pongas calcetines por lo menos. – Suspiró Francis, frunciendo el ceño al entrar en la habitación del inglés, dejándole caer en la cama.

- Muchas gracias. – Gruñó Arthur, sonrojado y cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Cuándo entenderás, niño rebelde? – Francis intentó intimidarle, pero el tiro le salió por la culata.

- Cuando dejes de hacerte pasar por mi madre o algo así… - Contestó Arthur, cubriéndose con la ropa de cama. - ¿Tú no deberías irte a trabajar?

- De hecho, sí… - Rió el francés. - Ah, se me olvidaba contarte. Mañana termina mi contrato. – Sonrió falsamente el gabacho, rascándose la nuca.

¡Vaya, eso era repentino! Pero ambos sabían lo que eso significaba. No habría más trabajo para Francis. Al menos no inmediatamente. Y probablemente Francis quisiera ir a Francia a visitar a su familia. Arthur lo sabía bien. Fue por eso que la noticia no le cayó muy bien y optó por fruncir el ceño suavemente.

- Oh, vamos, Arthur. ¿Por qué pones esa cara…?

El inglés nada tardó en sonrojarse y darle la espalda, acostándose en la cama.

- Vete de una vez a trabajar, imbécil. – Bufó, ocultándose en la almohada.

- Supongo que nos veremos mañana, si estás de _humor_. – Respondió Francis, girando y saliendo del cuarto. – Por mientras, descansa.

Arthur se quedó en la cama hasta que sintió la puerta cerrarse. Luego se sentó en la cama y gruñó para sí mismo, reprochándose.

.

¿Qué había en Arthur para él? Todo lo que Ludwig no le había entregado. Todo lo que Ludwig y él no tenían en común. El inglés era cambiante, muchas veces alcanzaba a ser divertido, lo que Ludwig nunca fue.

De hecho, la relación que había tenido con Ludwig dejaba de basarse en el amor mutuo para pasar a apoyarse en el sexo. Y más que nada en cumplir las fantasías del alemán. Por eso Francis, recostado en aquella cama, recordaba todas y cada una de las veces en las que se habían rendido a las pasiones más carnales. La mayoría de las veces era porque a Ludwig se le había ocurrido algo nuevo que hacer en la cama. Ya fuera vendarle los ojos o atarle; usar juguetes o látigos. Todos los fetiches se hacían realidad en aquella cama.

En cambio, si realmente Arthur le amaba como había dicho mientras ardía en fiebre, las cosas serían distintas. Y esa era una promesa que Francis se había hecho a sí mismo. _Nunca vuelvas a estar con alguien sólo por su satisfacción, y menos si eso incluye agredirte._ Quizás por la suya, el francés había sido capaz de tomar a Arthur mientras él estaba ebrio, pero Arthur nunca se quejó, y siempre disfrutaba las veces en las que habían hecho el amor –porque sí, con Arthur hacía el amor- o al menos eso era lo que su rostro y sus gemidos dejaban entrever. Francis nunca podría equivocarse en interpretar cuando Arthur pedía más. Porque no era para satisfacerle a él. También era para satisfacerse a sí mismo, a pesar de que estuviese ebrio. Al menos Francis sabía en cada vez que llamaba su nombre, que Arthur lo estaba disfrutando, que no era forzoso.

Y por eso era diferente a su relación con Ludwig. Porque al alemán nunca le importó si le hacía daño, ni si lo estaba disfrutando. Para nada. Sólo le importaba satisfacer su hambre de sexo. Y Francis recordaba con detalle las veces en las que acabó siendo herido por el sadomasoquismo.

A veces, Francis se preguntaba cómo era la relación entre Ludwig y Feliciano. Pero, contrario a lo que él podía pensar, el alemán sí estaba enamorado del italiano. Lo trataba con respeto y ternura. Como a él nunca lo trató.

.

Era la hora de la colación. Francis estaba en la cafetería de Eliza, esperando a la joven, con la mirada perdida en el exterior del local.

Vestida con un hermoso vestido verde, la mujer apareció, saludando a las dependientas del café. Pidió un _latte _grande y, una vez que se lo sirvieron, fue a sentarse junto a Francis.

- ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan cautivado?

Francis dio un saltito ante lo repentino de la aparición de la húngara, que no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo.

- H-hola, Eliza.

- Hola. ¿Qué era lo que querías conversar conmigo? – Directa al grano, la joven preguntó mientras hundía la pajita en su café.

Francis le miró, ladeando la cabeza. Las uñas de la joven aparecían pintadas de verde, con mariposas naranjas minúsculas. Un trabajo de manicure más que completo. Al menos era genial darse cuenta de vez en cuando de que el trabajo le daba dinero más que suficiente para mantenerse –aunque fuese en el apartamento de Roderich- y darse algunos lujos.

- Ah… Es sobre mi trabajo. – Comenzó Francis, sacando un poco de la espuma de su cappuccino con la cucharita.

- ¿Tu trabajo? – La húngara frunció el ceño, intrigada. - ¿No tiene que ver con Arthur…?

- Oh, sí. Tiene mucho que ver con él, de hecho. – Continuó Francis, alzando la mirada para posarla en el verdor de los ojos de Eliza. Esperó unos segundos antes de seguir. – Mi contrato termina esta tarde. Y luego de esto, supongo que dejaré un par de currículos en Londres, pero lo que necesito hacer ahora es irme un tiempo a París.

- ¿París? ¿Y qué hay de Arthur? – La mujer pareció repentinamente indignada, mas Francis se mantuvo impasible y asintió sin despegar su mirada de la de la joven.

- No, tranquila. Estaba pensando en que una semana estará bien. – El gabacho sonrió suavemente, sus labios curvándose con cierta sensualidad. – Sólo tengo que ir a visitar a mi familia. Sérène está desocupada de las clases en estas fechas y Monique sólo se queda en París para Navidad, y la semana previa, arreglando la casa. El resto del año se mantiene en Mónaco, trabajando. Y creo que es lindo reunirse con la familia luego de un tiempo. Además, papá está algo solo. Mi madrastra se mantiene en Seychelles con el negocio y le es imposible regresar a tiempo.

Eliza asintió lentamente.

- Lo que quieres es que me encargue de vigilar a Arthur mientras estás en Francia… - Dedujo la mujer.

- Y que te asegures de que él no sabe que volveré pronto. – Completó Francis, guiñándole un ojo.

La húngara no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, por pura confusión. Pero Francis no tardó en aclararle el panorama.

- El miércoles dijo que me amaba. Esta iría siendo la prueba definitiva, para confirmarlo. Si llega a sufrir, al menos un poco, sabremos que es la verdad.

- Entiendo. ¿Y si sufre demasiado? – Eliza alzó una ceja, llevándose la pajita a los labios para sorber, animada nuevamente.

- Le dirás que te enteraste de que volveré el sábado 21. Supongo que eso le aliviará. – Francis levantó la taza para beber. La joven se alejó del vaso de café.

- ¿Cuándo te vas?

Francis pareció sopesar su respuesta.

- El domingo en la mañana.


	8. Farewell

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Insinuaciones sexuales.

**Parejas involucradas: **Francia/Inglaterra

**Palabras:** 3,074

**Resumen: **Francis se dio cuenta cuando vio los ojos brillosos del inglés, y segundos más tarde, las lágrimas derramadas a través de las mejillas del británico. Las besó, sintió la desesperanza y la tristeza en su sabor, y la amargura le invadió.

**Sucesos históricos relacionados: **Ninguno. Este es un AU.

**Nota de autor:** Asdagfsdfsd Lo lamento tanto unú. La verdad es que estuve muy estresada con mis últimas pruebas y esas cosas sgadfdsf Pero aquí va el capítulo más hermoso –hasta ahora, según mi humilde apreciación- de Notting Hill. Espero que les guste!

"Solamente pasaba diez minutos con el amor de su vida, y miles de horas pensando en él." - Paulo Coelho

* * *

**Notting Hill**

_Capítulo VIII: Farewell_

.

Estaba algo… constipado. Su nariz ciertamente tapada, la mirada evidentemente cansada y un estornudo que acudió como invocado. Seguramente el virus del inglés se le había pegado un poco. Sólo un poco. Francis deslizó sus dedos por entre sus cabellos, echándoselo hacia atrás y despejándose la frente al instante. Respiró brevemente por la nariz y de inmediato sintió la incomodidad del resfrío. Vaya tontería.

Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de Gilbert. Como no fue suficiente el "Despierta" ni el "Tienes que ir a trabajar" para levantarle de la cama, el francés tuvo que propinarle una patada a la cama. Gilbert se quejó largamente, pero al fin se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde y Francis ya ocupaba la ducha.

Mientras Gilbert esperaba, Francis se secaba bien el cabello y se arreglaba un poco. Cuando salió del baño, un Gilbert ahora muerto de ganas de hacer sus mundanas necesidades se coló en el cuarto de baño y juró no salir nunca más. El gabacho sólo se rio en calma y prosiguió su camino hacia la habitación de Ludwig.

Escogió una tenida informal y se vistió. Unas bombachas hermosas de tela café claro, una polera blanca que le quedaba algo suelta, un chaleco de lana que alcanzaba sus rodillas. Eso fue lo que se puso por mientras, antes de salir. Aún debía preparar el desayuno antes de poder salir y tomar rumbo a Notting Hill, donde debería arreglar sus maletas para el viaje a Francia.

Preparó unos panqueques mientras Gilbert se bañaba, el café de grano olía delicioso en la cafetera. La presentación perfecta de los platos fue lo que sorprendió al teutón cuando se encontró de frente con el desayuno.

- Vaya… Sin duda eres el mejor en la cocina, franchute. – Rio el albino de buena gana, con el cabello mojado, una polera negra y unos simples jeans puestos sobre su pálido cuerpo.

Se sentó a la mesa inmediatamente. Y entonces pensó en lo afortunado que era Arthur por tener desayunos así cada día.

- De hecho, es un placer poder cocinar algo delicioso. – Sonrió Francis, sentándose frente a Gilbert.

Comieron en silencio. Francis no dijo nada sobre el viaje. Pero Gilbert ya se había enterado por Antonio de la finalización de su contrato y del viaje propiamente tal. Ambos pensaban seriamente que no volvería, por cómo estaba la situación con Arthur, eso se veía muy claro.

- Esta tarde me iré a Notting Hill. – Suspiró, de pronto, el gabacho. El aroma del café invadía su nariz tapada. – Espero no tener que volver a molestarte.

Gilbert simplemente asintió. Ya nada le quedaba por hacer.

.

Los botines cafés de Francis chocaron suavemente contra el suelo del piso de Notting Hill. El sombrero y la bufanda se quedaron sobre una silla, a vista y paciencia de los demás muebles inertes del hogar. No había ruido alguno, y Francis confirmó sus sospechas al asomar la nariz en el cuarto de Arthur. Estaba plácidamente dormido. Afuera, las nubes cubrían el cielo de Londres, anunciando que pronto llovería. Pero, por suerte, Francis ya estaba a salvo bajo techo.

Sus pasos suaves se dirigieron hacia su propia habitación. Sus manos se encargaron de abrir el armario y sacar del estante más alto una maleta, que dejó sobre la cama. Sus prendas comenzaron a ser dobladas y guardadas dentro de aquella maleta, y en poco tiempo las ropas acabaron por llenarla. Se vio obligado a sacar, entonces, la otra maleta para guardar sus zapatos y otras cosas.

Eso era lo que intentaba cuando, abruptamente, la maleta cayó al suelo. Francis estornudó por gracia del polvo. Y unos ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par, atentos, a unos metros de allí.

El francés continuó guardando sus enseres personales y traspasando otros desde la maleta que había traído consigo desde la casa de Gilbert.

No esperó los pasos ágiles de Arthur. Tampoco su mirada algo atemorizada desde la puerta de la habitación. Sólo cuando sus ojos se encontraron y Francis dio un saltito de susto, se dieron cuenta exactamente de lo que ocurría.

- Arthur… - Susurró Francis.

- Francis Bonnefoy. – Dijo, con un tono amenazador, el inglés.

- Lamento haberte despertado, Arthur. – Suspiró el francés, sus ojos llenándose de tristeza rápidamente.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó el británico; un sabor amargo se hizo dueño de su boca al saberse dueño de la respuesta a aquella estúpida e incómoda pregunta.

- Buscaba mis maletas. Me voy a París. Se acabó mi contrato y no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

Arthur gruñó para sí mismo. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y le miró desanimado. _Se va._ Incómodo, desvió la mirada con cierto desdén; ni cuenta se dio que Francis se aproximaba a él hasta tocarle el hombro. Sus ojos se alzaron repentinamente, en el verdor aparecía explícito el miedo a la soledad y a las cosas que nunca pudieron ser aclaradas, de manifiesto estaba la rabia y la impotencia ante su inesperado –y a la vez, esperado- viaje a Francia.

- Saludos a Sérène y a Monique. – Bufó el británico, viendo a Francis alejarse para sacar unas camisas del armario.

- En tu nombre. Supongo que también le enviarás saludos a mi padre, ¿no es así? – Continuó el gabacho, soltándose el cabello de golpe para atárselo nuevamente, esta vez en una coleta baja, con la misma liga que había usado previamente.

- Eh… Claro… Dile que se cuide mucho. – Asintió Arthur quitándole los ojos de encima a Francis para intentar, de ese modo, ocultar el sonrojo que se agolpaba en sus mejillas. – Y a tu madrastra también.

- Sí. Como digas, Arthur.

Francis se dio el leve placer de ignorarle, de sentirse observado por el británico y su creciente impotencia al respecto, de casi verle por el rabillo del ojo mordiéndose el labio inferior sin saber qué hacer, mientras él doblaba ropa y más ropa, dando a entender que se iría definitivamente.

Por eso le pareció tan extraño que tras unos cinco minutos, Arthur no se moviera más que para rascarse la nariz, antes de hablar desde el incómodo sonrojo que se posesionaba de sus mejillas y de su rostro completo.

Era vergonzoso pero necesario.

- ¿Tienes que irte, Francis?

El francés se detuvo al oírle hablar. Asintió suavemente. Y luego se volvió hacia él.

- Lo lamento, Arthur. Pero mi tiempo aquí ha terminado, definitivamente. – Con una voz distante, Francis marcó la línea que Arthur no tardaría en arriesgarse a cruzar.

De hecho, le tomó menos de un minuto cruzar esa distancia establecida entre ambos.

- _Stay_. – Arthur se rascó el antebrazo al hablar desde un murmullo suave.

Los cabellos dorados y largos de Francis se mecieron al volver nuevamente la cabeza hacia el inglés, que evitaba a toda costa mirarle. El orgullo se lo estaba tragando por dentro y Francis, mejor que nadie, conocía ese sentimiento. Esa misma lucha interna la había pasado él en los primeros días de Diciembre, cuando se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por Arthur cruzaba los límites invisibles de la amistad por mucho.

Sus dedos buscaron la comodidad de los cabellos más cortos, la calidez envolvió la cabeza del británico en forma de una suave y larga mano francesa. Una caricia robada de su piel aterciopelada.

Y, nuevamente, la voz grave y quieta de Francis, ronroneándole desde su acento tan extraño y a la vez tan familiar.

-_ Je ne peux pas._

- Tsk… _Frog_, al menos quédate un rato y fúmate un buen cigarrillo conmigo. – Bufó el británico, frunciendo el ceño.

Francis no pudo resistirse. Lamentablemente, no era de hierro.

- Está bien. – Contestó simplemente, soltándose el cabello y dejando la liga entre las ropas a medio doblar.

.

El humo escapaba del cigarrillo y de entre los labios del inglés.

- Esto sí que es extraño. Prometimos no volver a fumar, ¿recuerdas? – Francis alzó las cejas, con el cigarro entre los labios, como pidiéndole a Arthur un poco de lumbre de su cigarrillo.

Arthur no se hizo de esperar. Era un gesto que compartían desde que se habían conocido, al principio con desconfianza completa de parte del inglés; hace unos meses una costumbre de amigos.

Francis aspiró el humo, se dio unos segundos para disfrutar, y luego dejó que el humo grisáceo escapase por sus fosas nasales, cual dragón.

El inglés soltó un par de carcajadas, cogiendo el cigarrillo de sus propios labios.

- ¿Y dónde es que aprendiste eso? – Preguntó, entre risas.

Francis se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, mirando hacia las calles vacías de Notting Hill bajo sus pies. Estaban en el balcón.

- Digamos que cierto chico adicto a la marihuana me enseñó a hacerlo hace tiempo. Era mi truco bajo la manga. ¿Nunca te lo había mostrado? – Y el humo, irónicamente, continuaba su huída desde la nariz de Francis.

- No, en absoluto. – Arthur se apoyó en el balcón. – Y sobre no volver a fumar, creo que está bien si ambos teníamos ganas. Después de todo, sólo es esta vez. El marihuanero era Gilbert, ¿cierto?

Francis asintió.

- Sin duda, una época memorable aquella que vivimos todos juntos… Cuando tocaban juntos en la banda. Y tú le tenías miedo a la pasta base. – El francés guiñó un ojo, Arthur se sonrojó, avergonzado.

- Oh, vamos. Fue mejor que no lo hiciera. – Contestó, las orejas enrojeciendo.

- Estás en lo cierto. – Sonrió suavemente Francis, aspirando un poco más a través del cigarro. – Si hubiese sido así, nadie te saca de la droga.

- ¡Yo nunca me drogué! – Rió Arthur, soltando humo en el rostro del francés.

El gabacho observó al británico, con ese sweater holgado de color caqui que le sentaba tan extrañamente bien, con el cuello casi al descubierto de no ser por una bufanda tejida por él mismo tras atrapar una bronquitis en Octubre. Se veía tan condenadamente _lindo_. Y sus rasgos enfadadizos resaltaban con la posición defensiva de sus brazos, cruzados sobre su pecho.

Francis cada vez se sentía más atraído; y más aún al verlo fumando sin darse cuenta de lo sensual que era ante sus ojos. Como si de un perfume mortal se tratase.

- Oh, el que se drogaba era Gilbert. Lo siento. Tú eras el borracho. – Corrigió el francés, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Exac… ¿¡Qué!? – Arthur casi gritó.

Francis se hizo el tonto y el inglés le propinó un suave empujón. El gabacho estalló en risas, el cigarrillo emanando su humo suavemente.

- ¿Cuándo te irás? – Repentinamente, el tema regresó. Era inevitable.

- Mañana por la mañana. El vuelo saldrá a primera hora. – Francis contestó con amabilidad.

Arthur le dedicó una sonrisa muy suave.

- Debes extrañar a las chicas. – Habló bajito, como si buscase ocultar la tristeza de su voz.

Francis le cogió por la barbilla, aventándole humo en el rostro. Y tan rápido como hizo eso, sus labios se posicionaron en el punto exacto donde la comisura de sus labios buscaba fundirse con sus rojas mejillas.

- Claro que las extraño. Son mis hermanitas. Pero tú… Tú eres especial para mí, Arthur. Lo sabes perfectamente. Eres alguien a quien no olvidaré.

Eso sí sonaba a despedida. Y Francis se dio cuenta cuando vio los ojos brillosos del inglés, y segundos más tarde, las lágrimas derramadas a través de las mejillas del británico. Las besó, sintió la desesperanza y la tristeza en su sabor, y la amargura le invadió.

- No te pongas así…

Un golpe seco en su mejilla. El aire cortado a su alrededor. Las lágrimas de Arthur entremezcladas con las primeras gotas de lluvia de la tarde. El rojo que invadía la mejilla izquierda de Francis, y la mano fría del inglés sobre esta, intentando reparar el error cometido.

- _I'm sorry…_

- Está bien, no te preocupes, Arthur.

- Ven, te pondré un poco de hielo…

El contacto de sus manos, los dedos rápidos de Arthur al aprovechar _inconscientemente_ la oportunidad para entrelazarse con los de Francis. Los cigarrillos quedaron abandonados y pisoteados en el balcón.

Un paño de cocina sirvió para guardar el hielo y usarlo en la mejilla golpeada para bajar la inflamación.

La ventana fue cerrada, la lluvia se apropiaba de Londres.

.

- ¿Estás bien ahora?

- Mucho mejor. Gracias.

No se dieron cuenta. La mano de Francis sujetó la de Arthur, el tacto era delicioso, aún si el británico tenía la mano fría.

Tres gotas golpearon la ventana de la cocina en el momento en que Arthur volteó hacia Francis y actuó, aparentemente, sin pensar.

Sus labios se encontraron con los sorprendidos del francés. La humedad persistía en ellos cuando Arthur cerró los ojos, sus pestañas largas reposaron sobre su mejilla. Francis ladeó un poco la cabeza, logrando acceder rápido y fácilmente a la boca del británico. El roce entre los labios de ambos era delicioso, eléctrico. El gabacho no tardó en coger a Arthur por la cintura, acercándole más a su cuerpo.

Vorazmente, Francis devoró la boca de Arthur, llevándose más de un gemido algo ahogado. La lluvia golpeteaba con fuerza la ventana de la cocina. A ninguno le importó. Y cuando Francis entreabrió los ojos, se encontró con las mejillas enrojecidas de Arthur, con su respiración agitada contra su piel, y sus labios ávidos de más.

Continuó besándole, su mano deslizándose bajo el sweater. Arthur dio un respingo antes de morderle el labio superior. Francis apretó más el agarre, y cuando creían que todo era un sueño, el momento de despertar cogió a Arthur. Con un empujón suave, se apartó de Francis. Un hilo de saliva le acompañó en su huida, algo cobarde.

- Yo…

Francis le hizo callar con un último beso, uno casto en los labios. Arthur no pudo hacer más que intentar controlarse, llevándose los dedos a los enrojecidos labios y tragando saliva, esperando que el frío de aquel día invernal le quitase el sonrojo de las mejillas.

.

El francés sonrió.

Ocultos bajo las sábanas, el mundo parecía diferente a lo que era. Tanto Arthur como Francis se podían mostrar tal cuales eran al otro, sin esperar quejas ni reclamos. Los besos bajo las sábanas se sucedieron uno tras otro, con calma y sin ninguna ansiedad.

Las caricias en el rostro, en el cabello, fueron más que abundantes. A Arthur este mundo le parecía fantástico, y más que eso, perfecto. Lo que siempre había deseado –aunque nunca lo admitió-, estaba ahí, junto a él, acariciándole el desordenado cabello dorado, mordiéndose los labios con sensualidad.

Sus brazos se estiraron en dirección al otro. Él aceptó la oferta y lo abrazó; le besó el cuello, la mejilla, y finalizó con la frente.

Se quedaron dormidos en aquel abrazo, esperando que el día siguiente nunca llegase.

.

Pero tuvo que llegar, inevitablemente.

Arthur despertó con su polera larga puesta, con sus bóxers bien puestos. No pasó nada, al menos.

El aroma a café aún invadía el apartamento. Las maletas estaban junto a la puerta y Francis buscaba las llaves en su cuarto.

No obstante, para cuando Arthur se sentó en la cama, con las mejillas arreboladas por el esfuerzo de combatir el sueño, la puerta acababa de ser cerrada, y su compañero se había ido.

_Mierda._

Sus pasos fueron rápidos hacia el balcón. Abrió la ventana de par en par, y sin preocuparse por nada, salió al balcón.

Esperó durante segundos que le parecieron horas. El aire frío golpeaba inclementemente su piel expuesta; su piel se erizó, sus mejillas volvieron a enrojecer.

La puerta de abajo se abrió, el cabello rubio y ondulado perfectamente de Francis se abrió paso hacia la calle. Cruzó sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Arthur.

Las palabras no salían. Su voz se había perdido. ¿En serio se iba? ¿En serio lo dejaba? ¿Y tras aquella maravillosa noche, además?

Se armó de valor, soltó un gruñido y logró gritar.

- ¡Francis!

Su voz detuvo de golpe al francés. Así de poderoso lograba ser si se lo proponía.

- ¡No te vayas, bastardo!

El francés volteó, sonriente. Sus manos hicieron de altavoz al responder.

- ¡No puedo _no irme_! – Fue su respuesta.

Arthur gruñó nuevamente, buscando algo más convincente, algo que le obligase a quedarse.

- ¡Por mí, Francis! ¡Hazlo por mí!

Al frente, la librería se abrió. A este paso, Francis iba a llegar atrasado.

Negó con la cabeza, su cabellera cubrió la mitad de su rostro. El inglés se apoyó en la baranda y se aproximó más al aire del exterior. Su cuerpo se entregó al viento. Sus cortos cabellos se balancearon con suavidad, como si el viento jugase con ellos.

Arthur vaciló. Pero volvió a gritar cuando vio que Francis se volteaba para seguir su camino. Le dejó dar dos pasos.

- ¡T-Te amo!

Francis se detuvo, bajó la cabeza y luego se giró nuevamente, encarándole desde abajo.

- ¡Yo también! ¡Pero debo irme, se hace tarde!

Arthur se encogió levemente, por obra del viento. Francis se puso en marcha.

El británico corrió al interior del apartamento, cogió su sweater y se puso unos jeans que encontró al pasar. Subió al ascensor.

Para cuando había bajado, Francis subía a un taxi algo más allá.

Para cuando salió del edificio, no había rastro de él. Sólo una moneda de 25 centavos, que yacía en el suelo, abandonada.

Arthur la cogió, se la echó al bolsillo, y regresó al interior del edificio, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla con recelo e impotencia. Entonces, sintió el sabor del amante que menos le había durado; se sintió mal, aún si el sabor era delicioso. Subió en el ascensor hasta su piso, mirando al suelo, y entró al borde de las lágrimas a su apartamento. La soledad se hizo dueña de él.

Cerró la puerta, la ventana del balcón y se entregó a la cama aún cálida. Se quitó la ropa y, desnudo, se recostó, se cubrió con las sábanas. Lloró. Sin vergüenza alguna, esta vez. ¿De qué avergonzarse? ¿De haberle entregado sus labios? ¿De haberle amado?

Se quedó dormido con el nombre de Francis entre los labios.

Él ya se había subido al avión; leía su libro mientras esperaba que el tiempo transcurriese para llegar a Francia.

Y cuando miró al exterior, por la ventanilla, se encontró con los verdes campos húmedos de Inglaterra, que tanto le recordaban aquellos ojos encantados y aquel sabor a lluvia y a té de los labios de Arthur.

No pudo evitar saborearse los labios. La esencia del inglés continuaba presente.


	9. Solitude

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Insinuaciones sexuales.

**Parejas involucradas: **Francia/Inglaterra

**Palabras:** 2,791

**Resumen:** ¿Lo hacía por él? ¿O porque volvería? Una nueva luz de esperanza parecía alumbrar a Arthur.

**Sucesos históricos relacionados: **Ninguno. Este es un AU.

**Nota de autor:** Calculando ya unos tres capítulos para el final –e intentando hacer que coincidan con las fechas, el último iría en Navidad y el epílogo en Año Nuevo-, nos vamos acercando un poco más al final de este multichapter :c. Agradecer, como siempre, a quienes comentan y hacen que la necesidad de escribir sea un poco más fuerte y la escritura algo más ágil. Con respecto a las fechas, estoy tomando las de diciembre del año próximo C:. Un gran besote a todas las que siguen el fanfic y… _Allons-y_! ¡Lleguen hasta el final del capítulo! –aunque sea algo más corto cofcof-

"_La soledad se admira y desea cuando no se sufre, pero la necesidad humana de compartir cosas es evidente."_ – Carmen Martín Gaite.

* * *

**Notting Hill**

_Capítulo IX: Solitude_

.

Arthur despertó afligido por un constante dolor en el pecho. Ahora, sabiendo que Francis había dejado Londres y que era probable que no regresara, la angustia se hacía presente en su vida. ¿Qué sería de él ahora en adelante? ¿Tendría que regresar a cocinar para sí mismo, a vestirse sin que nadie le "recomendase" qué usar ni que le reclamase por quemar las tostadas?

¿Realmente tendría que encarar todos los días a Antonio en el trabajo sin que le mostrase una pizca de amabilidad ahora que Francis no estaba? ¿Y saber que nadie le llevaría una taza de té bien cargado cuando estuviese luchando por escribir?

Sin duda alguna, no había mucho que hacer. Tendría que someterse a volver a hacer todo por sí mismo, pero… ¿Qué había del piso? Era algo que pagaban entre ambos. Francis ponía la mayor parte al ser él quien ganaba más dinero en la Universidad. ¿Cómo podría pagar Arthur en solitario la gran suma de dinero, y más aún viendo que la fecha de pago se le venía encima sin modo de detenerla?

Junto a él, en el velador, el móvil sonó. Arthur no quiso molestarse en contestar y dejó que sonase mientras él se escondía bajo las sábanas, recordando la calidez del cuerpo de Francis aquel sábado por la noche.

Pero no dio resultado. Volvió a sonar, esta vez más insistentemente, parecía. Con un gruñido, sacó la mano de su escondite bajo las sábanas y cogió el móvil, llevándolo junto a él antes de contestar. Era Gilbert.

-_ Emm…_ Hallo_, Arthur._ – Le escuchó decir, en un tono lastimero.

- _Hey_, Gilbert. – Contestó él, afirmando su voz de modo de hacer que sonase tranquila.

-_ Así que Francis se fue… Y por lo que oí es para no regresar._ – Suspiró el teutón.

Arthur afirmó con la cabeza y exhaló un suave "_Yeah_" como si su alma se hubiese ido con aquella palabra.

-_ ¿Al menos te aclaraste con respecto a él?_

El inglés vaciló antes de responder. Sus mejillas se colorearon y repentinamente hizo calor entre las sábanas.

- _What the bloody hell?_ ¿Aclararme? ¿De qué hablas? No es como si el imbécil de Francis me hubiese gus… gustado. – Murmuró, ciertamente enfadado a causa de su sonrojo.

-_ Bueno, Eliza dice otra cosa al respecto…_

- _Shit._ No, Gilbert, no es como Eliza dice. Ya sabes cómo es ella, siempre armando parejitas por todas partes… - Pero, al decir aquello, una punzada muy suave atravesó su corazón de lado a lado, sabiendo que mentía.

-_ Hmm… Bueno. No sé si quieras saber algo acerca de la banda, pero debo contarte que después de… lo que pasó… Alfred regresó a Estados Unidos y la banda tuvo que disolverse. No tenía sentido si sólo éramos Kiku y yo…_

Arthur se mantuvo en silencio mientras se destapaba. Sus ojos verdes chocaron con el color blanquecino del cielo raso.

- Bien… Supongo que algo haremos más adelante al respecto. – Suspiró el británico, para luego añadir, - Pero, ¿estás seguro de que Francis no volverá?

-_ No lo sé con certeza, _mein freund_, pero según lo que oí de Antonio y de Eliza, es para no volver. Algo me dijo Eliza sobre un trabajo en Canadá, pero no lo supe de boca de Francis, así que no sé si estar seguro de eso._

- Ah… - Arthur soltó, en entendimiento.

No regresaría. No lo haría. Y él, ahora, _enamorado_ de él. ¡Legítima injusticia la que la vida les daba a los amantes!

Las largas pestañas rubias del inglés se juntaron cuando una lágrima se escapó del verdor que la mantenía atrapada y silenciada. _Demonios._

- Gracias de todos modos, Gilbert. Por tomarte la molestia de llamar.

Y eso sonaba a un agradecimiento por una condolencia en vez de a un agradecimiento por llamar.

El alemán suspiró al otro lado de la línea.

- _Bien._ Tschüss_, entonces. Nos veremos en el café de Eli, probablemente._

Y colgó. Arthur miró el móvil en silencio antes de dejarlo caer al suelo. Suerte que el móvil no se rompió; siguió intacto, marcando el pasar de los segundos en el reloj de su pantalla, tras el cual una fotografía tomada con el mismo aparato mostraba a Francis, Arthur y Gilbert riendo abiertamente con sendos jarros de cerveza –porque eso, sin duda, no eran vasos- en las manos.

El británico se sentó en la cama y dejó que la lágrima siguiera su curso a lo largo de su rostro. Sería un largo día, y afuera la lluvia caía sobre el suelo londinense sin ánimo de detenerse.

.

A pesar de todo, Arthur tuvo que continuar asistiendo a su trabajo. El dinero no se hacía solo y eso era algo que el inglés sabía perfectamente. Tras prepararse una taza de té reconfortante y un par de huevos con tocino para desayunar –algo quemados, pero hacía tiempo que no cocinaba…-, se subió a un taxi que lo dejó a las puertas del _Bank of England_. No le importó la lluvia que le había mojado el abrigo. Sólo importaba presentarse ante Antonio con buena cara y comenzar a trabajar. Hong Kong era algo que aparecía, imponente e importante, en su vida. Y por ese objetivo tenía que luchar. Si lograba ganar aquella pasantía a Hong Kong, estaba más que seguro de que lograría dar un paso más allá y ascender no sólo en su puesto de trabajo, sino incluso tener oportunidad de quedarse a vivir en Hong Kong, trabajando con los magnates chinos. La posibilidad se hacía más grande a cada paso que daba, y la ausencia de Francis era un "alivio" al respecto –aún si dolía como mil demonios atravesándole el corazón, cada uno con un tridente-, pues no tendría que tomar la segunda fecha del año próximo, sino directamente lanzarse a la postulación para el viaje en Año Nuevo.

Era un proyecto muy ambicioso.

Sonrió al salir del ascensor y saludó a sus compañeros de trabajo. Antonio estaba de pie junto al sector de "Análisis Monetario", justo al costado del escritorio de Arthur, conversando con el joven empleado proveniente de Hong Kong. Con un suspiro, el británico se acercó, poniendo su mejor cara.

- ¡Antonio! Buenos días. – Le saludó, cordial.

El español alzó la vista y le estrechó la mano.

- Buenos días, Arthur. Oye, las cosas van un poco delicadas con el dólar, me gustaría que le echases un vistazo y me digas si la libra va a bajar tanto efectivamente. – Comenzó el de piel tostada, aparentemente tan preocupado por dejar listo el trabajo, que ni siquiera mencionó lo de Francis.

… Pero a Arthur no le importaba. Demonios, ¡sí que le importaba! Y quería saber todo lo que Antonio supiese al respecto, pero eran las malditas ocho de la mañana y la libra esterlina tenía unas tremendas ganas de bajar.

El británico tomó asiento, se puso sus anteojos y revisó de inmediato las acciones de la bolsa de Wall Street, observando a su vez los índices de la bolsa londinense. Los números volaban por su cabeza. Eran la única y mejor forma de apartar los besos del francés de su cabeza, de quitarse de la memoria el tacto de aquel condenado hombre y de olvidar su maldito perfume.

¡Demonios! ¡Ni con eso era suficiente!

Antonio trotó hacia el otro lado de la sala. Parecía o muy alarmado, o muy apresurado. Sin duda quería irse pronto de vacaciones a Italia con Lovino.

- Arthur, el euro se está desplomando de nuevo. – Le dijo, de pronto y repentinamente, el joven de Hong Kong, que respondía al nombre de Li Wang.

- _Shit_. – Maldijo por lo bajo. – Condenados sean todos los del puto continente.

Las miradas de ambos empleados se encontraron. Li sonrió imperceptiblemente.

- Condenados también los chinos. – Le complementó el hongkonés.

Un momento de silencio y de escrutinio mutuo. Arthur soltó una carcajada.

- Condenados también sean los americanos y los franceses. - Prosiguió el británico.

- Y los japoneses y los coreanos. – Li volvió la vista al ordenador y tecleó furibundamente un comunicado.

- Condenados sean todos. En especial ese maldito… Ese maldito y gran puto de Francis. – Gruñó finalmente el inglés, ganándose un golpe con el periódico del día, justo en la cabeza.

Antonio estaba tras él y, claramente, le había oído maldecir a su amigo.

- No hables así de Francis, eh, Kirkland. – El aliento del español lo sintió junto a su oído. – No porque te haya dejado significa que sea lo que dices que es.

Arthur clavó la vista en los números de Wall Street, claros a través del cristal de sus anteojos.

- Es más, inglesito. Eso es sólo culpa tuya y, por el carajo, que lo sabes bien. Así que mantén tu boca cerrada. – Prosiguió el español.

El británico balbuceó una maldición contra él también, cuando lo sintió alejarse hacia el otro lado del salón, sonrojándose. Antonio no se molestó en hacer nada. Ya era suficiente, y perfectamente esperable del inmaduro de Arthur Kirkland.

.

- ¡Vaya, Kirkland! ¿Qué bicho te picó? – Gilbert le miró entrecerrando los ojos, como si así lograse averiguar lo que le había ocurrido.

- Ese estúpido Fernández. – Arthur arrugó la nariz, tomando asiento frente al alemán, que finalizaba su ensalada, en la mesa de siempre.

El teutón suspiró pesadamente.

- Cómo lo siento… Ustedes siempre se han llevado tan mal…

- Y parece que desde que Francis se fue, las cosas están peores. – Arthur se cruzó de brazos, su espalda apoyada contra el respaldo de la silla; su cabello dorado soltaba pequeñas gotas de agua.

- Dale tiempo. Antonio necesita tiempo y alguien a quien culpar. - Suspiró el albino.

Eliza entró con el paraguas abierto y sólo lo cerró cuando estuvo en medio del café, probablemente por la impresión de ver a Arthur en aquel lugar. Si no le hubiese visto, obviamente habría seguido con el plan de mojar completamente a Gilbert gracias a su paraguas.

- ¡Arthur! – Gritó desde donde estaba, sus ojos verdes brillando de tristeza y comprensión.

Gilbert rodó los ojos, acostumbrado ya a la actitud de Eliza cada vez que algo le pasaba a uno de sus amiguitos. La húngara se aproximó a Arthur y lo abrazó con fuerza, oprimiendo su cuerpo seco y cálido contra el, frío y húmedo por la lluvia, de Arthur.

- ¡Lo siento tanto, cariño! Lo que pasó con Francis… Yo… ¡Me pasé la noche llorando!

Gilbert se levantó, llevándose su bandeja y dejándola en el mostrador, para luego irse por la puerta tan rápido como le fue posible.

La joven se sentó en el asiento antes ocupado por Gilbert y le miró con angustia.

- Eliza, yo… No sé si volverá… Antonio me echó la culpa de hacer que Francis se fuera, Gilbert dice que Francis dijo que no volverá… - Y de pronto, el inglés desvió la mirada, los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

Eliza quiso lanzar todo por la ventana y decirle la verdad al británico, pero… No podía.

- Arthur, cariño… Yo… Supe que Francis tenía una oferta de trabajo en Canadá, pero no me dijo si la aceptaría o no. De todos modos, yo creo que deberías hacer algo al respecto. – La húngara se expresó con claridad, apretándole suavemente la mano.

El inglés quiso echarse a llorar, sabiendo que no tenía nada que hacer. Todo estaba en manos de Francis.

- Eli, yo… Tengo la posibilidad de irme a Hong Kong, y si Francis no vuelve, me iré… Todo es tan rápido y abrumador, tengo que tomar tantas decisiones, y si él no está… No sé qué decidir.

La húngara soltó una maldición, para luego reforzar el agarre, mirando a Arthur con determinación.

- Ve a París. Encuéntralo y encáralo.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Una determinada, la otra un poco indecisa.

Arthur lo meditó con lentitud. El padre de Francis vivía en París, pero Arthur no sabía en qué parte de París. Y a pesar de conocer a Monique y a Sérène –porque ambas habían estado con ellos en Notting Hill cuando Arthur recién había entrado a trabajar al _Bank of England_- personalmente, siendo honesto, desconocía completamente la dirección en la que encontraría al francés.

- No sé dónde vive.

Un golpe a la mesa. Una nueva maldición.

.

Arthur abrió los ojos de golpe. Un nuevo día le había encontrado. Y, además, era el maldito día en el que tendría que hallar un modo de pagar la renta.

La mañana era fría en Londres cuando se dirigió al trabajo, y seguía siéndolo cuando salió a almorzar al café de Eliza. Pero antes debía revisar la suma de dinero que tendría que pagar por el piso, y con las manos vacías se presentó en el apartamento número 506 de un edificio cercano a la Universidad. Golpeó la puerta suavemente y aguardó.

La puerta fue abierta por una joven de rasgos orientales, aunque vestida muy a la moda occidental. Le dedicó una sonrisa amplia a Arthur, observando con gran escrutinio las ropas de oficina del inglés.

- ¿Busca a Yao? – Preguntó la jovencita. Arthur le estimó unos 17 años de edad.

- Sí. ¿Está en casa? – Contestó él, mirando al interior del apartamento.

Un joven de largos cabellos oscuros se estaba peinando cerca del balcón, sentado sobre un cojín en el suelo. Frente a él, una tetera de porcelana reposaba sobre una mesa baja. Las tazas dejaban escapar su vapor lentamente mientras la televisión transmitía las noticias de una cadena china.

La joven le dejó entrar y caminar hacia el chino. Él alzó la vista y sus ojos cuasi dorados se encontraron con los verdes del inglés.

- ¿Kirkland? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le interrogó el joven, dejando el cepillo bajo la mesa y atándose luego el cabello con una liga.

- Quería ver cuánto debo de mi renta. – Arthur alzó una ceja y Yao le sostuvo la mirada.

- No hace falta, a menos que quieras pagar un mes por adelantado. – Suspiró el oriental, cogiendo una taza y bebiendo un poco de té verde.

- ¿Por adelantado?

- Bonnefoy estuvo aquí y pagó el mes. Completo. Así que están al día. – El chino volvió la mirada hacia la joven. – Mei, ¿puedes traer otra taza?

- No, no te molestes, Yao. Yo… Ya me voy. – Arthur hizo una seña y se dirigió a la puerta.

Salió a toda prisa. Mei se quedó con la taza en la mano.

Así que Francis ya había pagado la renta. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Lo hacía por él? ¿O porque volvería? Una nueva luz de esperanza parecía alumbrar a Arthur. Sólo tenía que esperar a que fuese cierto, y no una simple ilusión.

.

Para cuando Arthur llegó al _Bank of England_ el miércoles por la mañana, el ambiente estaba muy relajado. Antonio no estaba, y como supo luego, ya se había ido de vacaciones a Italia con Lovino, según Gilbert a pasar la Navidad y el Año Nuevo con Ludwig y Feliciano. El británico no podía evitar sentir envidia de los demás. Antonio y Lovino parecían tan felices juntos –Arthur desconocía sus problemas internos, aquellos que Francis sí conocía- y Ludwig y Feliciano estaban juntos como si ni siquiera la distancia pudiese separarlos –aunque a veces alguna chica linda era demasiado para Feliciano, que tenía que ocultar todo acto de infidelidad apelando a la necesidad propia del hombre-.

Pero lo que no se veía para nada bien era la relación de Eliza y Roderich. ¿Por qué? Porque Eli pasaba casi todo el día en compañía de Gilbert. Nunca con Roderich, que sólo se preocupaba de ensayar y preparar las presentaciones que debía dar como pianista. Nunca supo que Eliza asistiese a alguna de las presentaciones. Nunca vio una fotografía o un video de Roderich filmado por Eli. Y las cosas iban de mal en peor. Ahora que se acercaba Navidad, el austriaco quería que Eliza se fuera con él a Viena.

Gilbert estaba de muerte, y cuando se sentó junto a ellos en el café, la tensión se sentía en el aire. Faltaba muy poco para la explosión que causaría el quiebre entre Eliza y Roderich. Arthur no les daba más de un día.

.

Y así fue. El jueves 19 de diciembre, Eliza apareció en la tienda de Gilbert con todas sus maletas, pidiéndole que la llevase a Camden Road. El albino no se pudo negar. Arthur, habiendo salido de vacaciones de Navidad aquel día, ayudó al alemán a cargar la camioneta de Ludwig, y todos juntos se dirigieron a Camden Road. El teutón hizo pública su relación con la húngara, y el británico se mostró contento de que al fin las cosas saliesen mejor para sus amigos.

Claro que a él aún le faltaba un poco más de tiempo antes de conocer la felicidad.


	10. Back again

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Menciones sexuales que pueden ser más explícitas esta vez.

**Parejas involucradas: **Francia/Inglaterra, Prusia/Hungría.

**Palabras:** 3,321.

**Resumen:** El automóvil se puso en marcha, tomando dirección a Notting Hill. Vaya sorpresa se llevaría Arthur cuando lo viese…

**Sucesos históricos relacionados: **Ninguno. Este es un AU.

**Nota de autor:** ¡Penúltimo capítulo! Este fic ha sido algo así como mi hijo (?) porque me ha tomado tiempo y lo he hecho con cariño para las lectoras (: Agradecer a ellas, a pesar de que creo que nadie comentó el capítulo anterior.

Me gustaría que pudiesen comentar en este capítulo para hacer un pseudo-concurso entre quienes comenten y regalarle un one-shot, navideño o no, especial a la autora del mejor o más ingenioso y especial review. El resultado lo daré a conocer el domingo 23 a la medianoche a través de un mensaje privado a la ganadora y por esa vía me podrá dar las especificaciones de lo que le gustaría que escribiese, como las parejas que podría incluir y el tema general o el escenario, etcétera. Algo de 4.000 palabras.

Emm… Otra cosa. He decidido que continuaré _Love at first sight_, pero que lo haré con un toque más angst, porque hace casi un año que no escribo angst xD.

Creo que comencé con _Notting Hill_ en septiembre y ha sido lindo tener un proyecto que me ha tomado haaaarto tiempo y que ha tenido tantos capítulos. Y es satisfactorio llegar al final –aunque también es triste-, porque este fic sale de lo acostumbrado a mí –puros one-shots-.

Espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. El próximo capítulo será subido el 25. A menos de que se acabe el mundo xD.

"_A cierta edad, un poco por amor propio, otro poco por picardía, las cosas que más deseamos son las que fingimos no desear."_ - Marcel Proust.

* * *

**Notting Hill**

_Capítulo X: Back again._

Francis abrió las cortinas de par en par. Dio media vuelta y se arregló el cabello frente al espejo de pie. Escuchó el trote ligero de una muchacha en la escalera y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se anudó la corbata descuidadamente antes de ordenarse la camisa y abrir la puerta.

Le recibieron las tablas oscuras del piso del pasillo, las ventanas del mismo espacio entreabiertas, las cortinas ondulándose a causa de la brisa fría de una mañana de invierno en la que la nieve se acumulaba al exterior de la casa. Extrañamente, el sol aparecía sobre París, con sólo unas pocas nubes perturbando el celeste puro del cielo.

Eso y el aroma a margaritas silvestres de una joven de piel trigueña que bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa. Francis le siguió, sus zapatos italianos resonaban contra la madera encerada y brillante.

- _Bonjour, frère!_- Sonrió la joven de piel más oscura, deteniéndose en la puerta de la cocina al sentir el sonido suave de sus pasos y mirándole con cariño.

- _Bonjour, Sérène._ – Contestó el francés, aproximándose a ella y besándole la frente.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el interior de la cocina, a través del vidrio de la puerta. Un hombre ya mayor estaba sentado a la mesa, una joven, de cabellos un poco más oscuros que los de Francis, largos y ondulados, lucía una camiseta y unos shorts ajustados, de pie junto a la nevera, esperando que sus tostadas estuviesen listas. El cabello de la chica estaba completamente revuelto, como si recién se hubiese levantado de la cama.

Francis empujó la puerta. Los ojos azules de su padre se encontraron con los suyos y los celestes de la chica buscaron su atención.

- _Bonjour_, Francis. – Le saludó su padre.

El joven asintió levemente antes de dirigir su mirada a la desarreglada jovencita.

- _Bonjour, _Monique. Si quieres, puedo cuidar de las tostadas por ti. ¡Ve a vestirte y arreglarte, jovencita!

Francis sonrió suavemente cuando la joven salió corriendo, dejando las tostadas a su cargo. El francés se acomodó el cuello, soltándolo un poco antes de ponerse manos a la obra, girando los trozos de baguette y poniendo un poco de queso crema sobre estos, para que se derritese con el calor de la cocina. Procedió a picar un poco de _ciboulette_ mientras la menor de las Bonnefoy se sentaba a la mesa, sonriéndole a su padre.

- ¡Es delicioso haber terminado las clases, _père_! – Rio la joven, llena de energía.

El padre de los tres jóvenes no pudo evitar reír.

- Y eso que aún no comienzas a trabajar. Es un mundo completamente diferente, Sérène. ¿No es así, Francis?

El aludido dio media vuelta y soltó un suspiro.

- Si supieras, Sérène… Trabajar es bastante más complicado de lo que parece. – Francis rodó los ojos, cogiendo la tabla con el _ciboulette_ picado para dejarlo caer sobre los trozos de pan cubiertos por queso derretido.

Un aroma exquisito invadió la cocina. Monique entró nuevamente a la cocina, esta vez peinada y vestida con gran elegancia. Francis adoró el perfume de su hermana.

- ¿Ya está listo? – Preguntó Sérène, ansiosa por comer de una vez.

-_ Oui_. – Asintió el profesor, retirando las tostadas y dejándolas sobre un plato. Salpimentó rápidamente y dejó el plato en el centro de la mesa, girándose para coger la cafetera y servirle, primero, a su padre, que le miró con ojos tiernos.

- Extrañaba a mi pequeño príncipe. – Sonrió el padre de los Bonnefoy, rascándose la abundante barba entrecana.

Francis no pudo evitar sonreír. Monique le tendió su taza y él le sirvió con agrado.

- Bien, _père_, no te pongas nostálgico ahora. – Se carcajeó suavemente, esperando a que Sérène le acercase la taza, pero la chica parecía absorta en el gato que se paseaba al otro lado de la ventana.

- Tranquilo, querido Francis, no lo haré… ¿Qué tal está Londres? – Interrogó su progenitor, cogiendo su taza entre sus manos para dejar que el calor atravesase la cerámica y le calentase las manos.

- Perfectamente, _père_, Londres está… Estupenda, como siempre. – Suspiró Francis, Sérène al fin dándose cuenta de que debía entregarle su taza a Francis.

- Ah, el Támesis… Tanto tiempo sin ver esa ciudad…

Monique alzó una ceja, observando inquisitiva a Francis.

- ¿Y Arthur? ¿Cómo está él? Ni siquiera nos lo has comentado, Francis… Vives con él y ni siquiera nos cuentas cómo están las cosas.

Francis se sirvió café y apartó la cafetera.

- Oh, Monique. Ese es un tema complicado de abordar, quizá por eso lo evadí toda esta semana. – El rubio ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo tristemente. Monique cortó su tostada por la mitad.

- ¿Complicado? ¿Qué ocurrió? – Sérène abrió los ojos como platos, ya preocupada por el inglés o por su propio hermano.

- Me enamoré de él. – Confesó Francis. – Como nunca me había enamorado de alguien.

El padre de los Bonnefoy bebió de su taza con elegancia, esa misma elegancia con la que había conquistado a tantas mujeres en su carrera como médico. Esa elegancia que se había pasado a Francis y a Monique, y en menor medida a Sérène.

Monique alzó los celestes ojos y los posó sobre su hermano. Sérène le imitó. Esperaron en silencio antes de que Sérène lo rompiera de golpe.

- ¿Qué haces en París si estás enamorado de Arthur? ¿No deberías estar en Londres, conquistándole o algo así?

Más silencio. Monique sorbió. Su padre también. Francis sonrió con suavidad, mirando cariñosamente a la joven de orígenes africanos.

- Sérène… No es tan sencillo. Por ahora mi ausencia debe estar provocando algo en él. Conquistar a alguien como él es mucho más difícil de lo que puede parecer.

El padre de los tres carraspeó, la mirada de Francis y de sus hermanas se posó en él.

- ¿Cuándo vuelves a Londres, entonces?

- Mañana a primera hora. – Respondió Francis.

El silencio se hizo nuevamente en la mesa de los Bonnefoy.

.

El pajarillo cantaba en su jaula cuando Francis subió al taxi. Nuevamente en Londres. Y vaya que el clima le golpeaba. Tanta lluvia tenía que ser una pesadilla. Pierre, un canario gordito de plumas que mezclaban los colores amarillos y blancos, piaba y canturreaba suavemente en su jaula dorada, agitando sus plumas húmedas por la lluvia. El cabello de Francis se le pegaba al cuello por culpa del aguacero.

El automóvil se puso en marcha, tomando dirección a Notting Hill. Vaya sorpresa se llevaría Arthur cuando lo viese… Si recordaba bien, hacía una semana habían estado juntos, e incluso habían dormido en la misma cama. Y eso sí era haber avanzado en la relación.

Con un poco de suerte, podría lograr dar el último paso y podría obtener, finalmente, forjar algo serio con el británico.

El vehículo se detuvo en Notting Hill, frente al hogar compartido. Francis abrió la puerta y sacó la jaula de Pierre, corriendo hasta la puerta para dejar al ave bajo techo. Luego regresó por sus maletas y le pagó al taxista un poco más de lo que era necesario, diciéndole que se quedase con el cambio. Nada mejor que volver a casa.

.

Abrió la puerta con la llave que escondían bajo la alfombra en la que aparecía pintado un mensaje de bienvenida. El calor propio de aquel piso le invadió y se sintió reconfortado. Dejó a Pierre sobre la mesa de arrimo y se quitó el abrigo antes de entrar las maletas. Con el cabello estilando se sentó junto a la ventana, observando al exterior con tranquilidad. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza el cristal.

Del baño sacó una toalla y cogió una silla para sentarse junto a la mesa de arrimo. Abrió la jaula y Pierre le miró con curiosidad y las plumas mojadas, desordenadas por completo.

- ¡Qué desastre! Ven aquí, te secaré, Pierre.

Y el pajarillo saltaba a la toalla, dejando que Francis le secara con suavidad y cuidado.

Arthur abrió la puerta de su cuarto y lo vio. En todo su esplendor, como si de un sueño se tratase. Era perfecto. Con sus ojos azules posados en aquel canario, con el cabello mojado y la piel húmeda. Y el británico sólo quería lanzarse a sus brazos y dejar que le tocase, que lo hiciera suyo de una vez por todas. Besarle el cuello húmedo y mordérselo, dejar que sus labios llenos de lluvia marcasen su cuerpo como lo deseasen. Que sus manos frías se colasen bajo su ropa…

- ¿Arthur? – Repitió el francés, ya por tercera vez, viéndole con una sonrisa desde su asiento junto a la mesa de arrimo.

El inglés se sintió repentinamente desnudo ante su mirada, sus ojos verdes se turbaron y una pequeña tormenta se formó en ellos. Tragó saliva y se dirigió a la cocina, poniendo la tetera a calentar.

Francis alzó las cejas con curiosidad, acariciando el cuellito ahora seco de su preciada ave.

- ¿Arthur, _chéri_? – Preguntó nuevamente, su voz haciendo eco en el piso.

Arthur le ignoró, llevando la tetera hacia la taza casi inconscientemente, vertiendo el agua caliente en la pequeña taza. La bolsita de té se hundió lentamente.

El gabacho apareció en la puerta de la cocina, mirándole.

- Arthur, ¿estás bien? – Interrogó ahora.

Los ojos verdes del inglés se centraron en la taza de té. Pero por dentro, estaba derritiéndose por aquel joven de largos cabellos dorados.

- Pero, _mon amour_, ¿qué es esto? ¿Ignorándome como venganza?

Y los brazos de Francis rodearon el cuerpo semidesnudo del inglés, sus labios húmedos besaron su hombro. Arthur definitivamente se derritió con aquel beso y no pudo evitar voltearse hacia él.

- F-Francis… - Musitó.

Sus labios fueron sorprendidos por los del francés. Su cintura atrapada entre los brazos del mayor. Su lengua acariciada por la ajena.

- Francis. – Repitió.

Y un beso en su cuello le hizo suspirar, ya no sabía si de placer o de locura.

- _I… I…_

- Silencio, Arthur. Ya no importa.

Se miraron a los ojos. Los brillantes de felicidad de Francis contra los brillantes de lágrimas de Arthur. Sí que había extrañado a aquel idiota.

- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo.

Y un nuevo beso. Francis apoyando a Arthur contra el mueble de la cocina para permitirse besarlo sin peligro alguno, sus manos bajando hasta el trasero del británico. Arthur soltó una carcajada, alejándose con ayuda de sus manos, pero Francis le atrapó nuevamente, ladeando la cabeza para permitirse entrar más profundamente en la cavidad del menor. Arthur le sujetó por los hombros, empuñando las manos en la ropa del francés. Una cuchara prefirió suicidarse y se estrelló contra la cerámica. Francis cogió a Arthur por las asentaderas y lo sentó en el mueble. Sus labios se entregaron en plenitud a los ajenos, los brazos de Arthur rodearon la cabeza del francés, acercándole más si eso era posible.

.

- ¿No tienes hambre?

Arthur sorbió un poco más de té. Francis soltó una carcajada antes de robarle otro beso.

- Si es una excusa para besarme, no está funcionando. – Suspiró Arthur, sus mejillas enrojecidas tras tantos besos y situaciones "vergonzosas".

- Oh, Arthur. No seas así… Te prepararé algo de comer. De todas formas yo también tengo hambre. – Francis se levantó del sofá, dejando al británico cubierto con la frazada.

Él estiró los brazos. Francis no se resistió a abrazarle.

- ¿Dónde está tu orgullo el día de hoy, eh? – Preguntó, sus dedos hundiéndose en el cabello desordenado del inglés.

- En cualquier parte, idiota. Tengo derecho a un poco de _cuddling_, ¿no crees? _Just… hug me. And hold me tight…_ - Susurró Arthur, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el aroma de Francis colarse por su nariz e invadir sus pulmones como el mejor perfume que había sentido nunca.

- _Crétin_. – Francis le besó los cabellos. – Déjame ir a cocinar.

Se soltaron. Arthur se sonrojó y se cubrió el rostro con la frazada.

- _You fool_. – Soltó despacio.

.

Pierre trinaba una canción romántica en la sala de estar, junto a la ventana, mientras en el cuarto de Arthur, el británico ahogaba un gemido. Francis recorrió su torso con los labios, enrojecidos de tanto besar durante el día, y ahora, de noche, las cosas parecían haberse prendido un poco más.

Arthur se estremeció cuando algo ajeno se introdujo en su cuerpo. Francis giró sus dedos y el británico soltó un gemido inconfundible de placer, casi un gimoteo.

Dos dedos y otro que se sumaba. El británico dejó que su espalda se arquease en un ángulo casi imposible. Su cabello se estrellaba contra la almohada, desordenándose más de lo que nunca había visto Francis.

Abandonó su cuerpo sólo para besarle una vez más. Arthur lo abrazó antes de soltar un murmullo que sólo ellos mismos comprendieron en una mezcla peligrosa de inglés y francés.

Francis besó el lugar en el que el corazón de Arthur se agitaba. Lo vio sonrojarse al saber lo que se venía. El francés preparó el cuerpo cegado por el placer de Kirkland.

Se lamió los labios y entró en él. Arthur ahogó un gemido que hubiese causado que los vecinos del piso inferior llamasen a la policía. La señora Wells era una ancianita que se alarmaba fácilmente cuando algo alteraba sus tejidos y no tardaba más de 30 segundos en llamar a la policía para que buscasen un ovillo perdido. Una vez toda la Scotland Yard se vio volcada en investigar la desaparición de un trozo de lino que apareció a los 58 días en su propia mesa de noche. O eran todos muy ineptos o en serio les gustaban las grandes meriendas que la anciana preparaba para un cuerpo de unos veinte policías.

Por otro lado, la señorita Delaware era una mujer de casi treinta años, que trabajaba en la Bolsa de Londres. Pero Arthur no comprendía cómo una mujer tan neurótica, que parecía vivir del esparcir rumores sobre la gente y estar metida constantemente en los problemas de los demás, podía trabajar allí. Y entonces era que de pronto no le extrañaban las crisis de la libra esterlina. Podía imaginarla vendiendo acciones a cambio de un rumor buenísimo o una lima de uñas de buena calidad. Esa mujer había sido la primera en entrar al piso, cuando se habían mudado hacía casi un año –exactamente el 27 de diciembre, si Arthur recordaba bien-, y había sido para darles la bienvenida y preguntarles indiscretamente si eran pareja. En esa ocasión, Arthur quiso lanzar un grito al cielo, jurando y volviendo a jurar que jamás, que jamás en su vida, sería capaz de ser pareja de alguien como Francis, apelando a ser "heterosexual", cuando perfectamente sabía que era mentira y que aún si ya tenía 23 años, no se había terminado de definir al respecto. Y menos se habría atrevido a admitir que desde esa época, Francis ya le parecía atractivo. Pero el francés se adelantó a su grito, diciéndole a Delaware que eran sólo amigos y que si estaban viviendo juntos era por una cosa de ahorro.

Delaware siempre dudó, sobre todo cuando Arthur iba a buscar el correo a la planta baja y sonreía levemente cada vez que llegaba una carta de la _University of London_, cada tres meses, donde le decían a Francis que su trabajo era estupendo y que querían que formase parte de alguna conferencia donde explicase la historia de la lengua francesa y que diese a conocer su belleza e importancia. Arthur excusaba sus sonrisas diciendo que aquellas conferencias sólo traían más dinero, pero sabía ahora que, en el fondo, era porque Francis era reconocido como un experto lingüista y gran conocedor de su lengua de origen, y aquello lo enorgullecía.

Francis observó el cuerpo del británico, sintiendo los músculos tensarse en torno a su entrada. Arthur gimoteó y jadeó, cubriéndose los ojos, y Francis supo que había encontrado el punto que lo volvía loco.

.

Despertaron enredados en las sábanas. Arthur se aferraba a Francis cuando el mayor abrió los ojos azules y se enfrentó a la realidad de un nuevo día.

Habían hecho el amor. Y había sido más que estupendo. Había sido reverendamente _perfecto_.

.

Arthur volvió a quejarse. Francis no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada demasiado fuerte al verle el ceño fruncido.

Un beso robado, una rosa roja de regalo y el piar insistente de un hambriento Pierre.

- ¿Cuántas veces come esa cosa al día? –Preguntó, irritado, el británico.

El francés le desordenó el cabello, viéndole leer por sobre su hombro. Conan Doyle, ¿eh?

- Lo que pasa es que él es un _gourmet_, como yo.

- Por suerte no estás tan gordo como él.

- ¡¿Qué modo es ese de insultar, eh?!

Arthur rió con suavidad, Francis le soltó un soplido en el rostro. Besos en las mejillas, en la frente, el libro cerrado perdiendo para siempre la página que el inglés leía, entre las más de doscientas páginas existentes en aquel libro.

- Oh, basta, Francis. – Se quejó de nuevo, al ver que el gabacho ya bajaba hacia su cuello.

Se detuvieron y el francés tomó asiento junto al británico, para darle de comer al canario que observaba la escena curiosamente; omitiendo comentarios estridentes porque estarían fuera de contexto. Era un pájaro inteligente, claro. Francés, naturalmente.

- Ven aquí, Pierre… Estas son tus favoritas, ¿verdad, querido?

Y Francis le tendía unas migas de pan baguette. Y el avecilla se las devoraba con rapidez, demostrando que era todo un, como su amo había dicho, _gourmet._

Arthur les miró irritado, como si hubiesen estado haciendo algo realmente malo y reprochable.

- Vuelve a tu querido detective, _mon amour._

- Una noche y ya me llamas así…

- ¡Arthur!

Silencio de ambas partes. Arthur abrió el libro y murmuró algo que Francis no alcanzó a comprender.

Pasaron cinco minutos. Pierre volvió a su jaula, Francis echó la cabeza atrás y miró al techo.

-_ Je t'aime~_.

El inglés dejó que el tiempo pasase mientras se centraba en las páginas antiguas y amarillas de su preciada edición de _Estudio en Escarlata_, disfrutando de las aventuras del detective británico ficticio más famoso de todos los tiempos.

Francis se arrimó un poco más a él, besándole cerca del oído.

Volvió a susurrarle aquellas mismas palabras en francés, en una forma tan ronroneante y deliciosa que el inglés no pudo evitar volver a cerrar el libro para ver a Francis a los ojos y perderse en ellos.

Otro beso profundo, la polera ancha de Arthur terminó en el suelo junto a la camisa de Francis.

Los jadeos llenos de pasión y palabras gemidas, confesiones entrecortadas.

La segunda vez que hicieron el amor estando sobrios fue en el sofá.

.

- Eliza, muévete.

La húngara soltó un gemido adolorido. Gilbert, sentado a los pies de la cama de una plaza, le arropó un poco más. Ella giró y dejó a la vista una nariz roja y unos ojos llorosos.

- Ven, _liebe_, mírame.

La joven se sentó en la cama. Miró directamente a Gilbert y volvió a sentir ganas de llorar. Le tendió los brazos y se abrazaron. Un beso casto en los labios.

- Tranquila… Va a pasar. Se pondrá mejor, tú sabes, _blume_. – El albino le acarició el cabello, sus dedos pálidos se enredaron en el café de las ondas de la chica, y dejó que llorara en su hombro.

De un momento a otro, el sábado en la noche, lo supieron. Aún si no estaban casados, era algo importante, algo que Gilbert necesitaba saber. Lo habían intentado siendo amantes, y ahora siendo "novios", tenían la certeza de que iba a resultar. Pero Eliza había tenido problemas y no lo había logrado. Estaban asustados al respecto. No poder formar una familia era algo que tenía en suspenso a Gilbert.

- Vamos… Cuando vayas al médico sabremos qué está mal, _ja?_ – Le susurró con cariño, acariciando su espalda con suavidad.

- No, Gilbert… No está funcionando. – Musitó la mujer.

Gilbert reafirmó su abrazo.

- Funcionará. Ten esperanza, Eli.


	11. Joyeux Noël

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Menciones sexuales explícitas.

**Parejas involucradas: **Francia/Inglaterra, Prusia/Hungría.

**Palabras:** 2,949

**Resumen:** Al comprender de qué se trataba, viendo a Eliza balancear el muérdago como una niña pequeña, Arthur miró al suelo, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas de vergüenza. Francis rió nervioso.

**Sucesos históricos relacionados: **Ninguno. Este es un AU.

**Nota de autor: **¡Último capítulo! Quería postear esto en Navidad, pero por cosas de tiempo y estar ocupada, no pude ;c Supongo que el epílogo irá en Año Nuevo, así que espérenlo con ansias. Aquí termina Notting Hill. Se va mi hijo (?) pero volveré en un tiempo con Love at first sight, ¡así que denle follow! Tengo varias ideas más en mente, pero creo que irán más adelante ;D Lamentablemente, casi no tuve comentarios para mi pseudo concurso, así que entenderán que no va y eso :c Espero que se pongan más colaborativas en mis próximos proyectos, porque con recibir un par de comentarios se me alegra el día y me dan ganas de escribir. Agradecer a esa lectora que siempre comenta lol. Prosigan a leer el fin de Notting Hill, entonces. Se viene el epílogo xD

"_Hola."_ – Yo (?).

* * *

**Notting Hill**

_Capítulo XI: Joyeux Noël_

.

- ¿Querían cappuccino? – Eliza sonrió ampliamente, llevando una bandeja en la que cuatro tazas de cristal aparecían servidas con el más exquisito cappuccino que Arthur hubiese visto jamás.

La cafetería estaba adornada al más puro estilo navideño. Ramas de pino en los marcos de las puertas, pequeñas bolas colgando del techo, en todas partes. Muérdago por aquí y por allá; cintas rojas, verdes y doradas, manteles completamente navideños y campanitas doradas que se agitaban con el viento frío que entraba por la puerta entreabierta. Ese ambiente era aquel que Arthur disfrutaba más. Eso y la mano de Francis buscando la suya bajo la mesa mientras sonreía como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo.

- Podrían quedarse con nosotros en la cena navideña. Francis podría ayudar en la cocina. Piénsalo, _blume_. – Gilbert sonrió, buscando convencer a la húngara.

- Bueno…

- Sería maravilloso, ¿no, Arthur? Estaríamos juntos en Navidad, los cuatro. Como los mejores. – Francis pareció animado, estrujando la mano del británico bajo la mesa.

Él sólo tragó en seco, simulando que todo estaba perfectamente, aún si los dedos de Francis estaban haciendo que le cogieran desprevenido los escalofríos.

- Francis…

- No puedes decir que no, Arthur. – El gabacho le guiñó un ojo.

El británico se sonrojó de golpe.

- Pero, esa noche…

- Pero nada, Arthur. Vamos a pasar la navidad con nuestros amigos, ¿sí?

Gilbert asintió, Eliza se rascó la mejilla con algo de nerviosismo.

- Está bien… Pero ya sabes, esa noche…

- _Oui, oui_. Tú tranquilo. – El francés suspiró y llevó la taza a sus labios, sorbiendo lentamente.

- Estará increíble. Eli, anota. Tenemos que comprar un pavo completo. Entero. – El albino apuntó a la húngara, y ella anotó en una de las libretas de los meseros.

- Está bien. ¿Algo más? – Preguntó ella, algo enfadada con su novio.

- _Nein_. – Contestó Gilbert, haciéndose el desentendido. – Entonces, mañana a las ocho los esperamos.

- Allí estaremos. – Respondió Francis.

Eliza se levantó y arrastró al teutón consigo, llevándoselo para hacer las compras. Arthur miró la taza medio llena de Gilbert y suspiró.

.

- Vamos, Arthur. Levántate. Recuerda que tenemos que comprar regalos para Eliza y Gil. – El francés abrió las cortinas y observó a Arthur retorcerse en la cama hasta voltear y cubrirse hasta la cabeza con las sábanas. Tomó asiento en la cama y le dio una palmada en donde supuso que estaría su trasero.

El británico soltó un aullido a modo de queja y giró para ver al francés a la cara.

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron de frente con unos azules preciosos. Se sonrojó, se rascó la mejilla, y Francis se le aventó encima, besándole el rostro.

- _C-Calm down, frog…_ - Arthur intentó mantenerse impasible, pero cuando las manos de Francis acariciaron su piel a la altura del estómago, no pudo resistirse y tuvo que reírse. ¡Le estaba haciendo cosquillas! – _T-This is… unfair…!_ – Reclamó, pataleando para apartar al gabacho, pero este no se movió ni un solo centímetro.

- Levántate de una buena vez o continuaré. – Amenazó Francis, deteniéndose de golpe.

Arthur estaba sonrojado y con los ojos húmedos tras tanto reír.

Y nuevamente, Francis se sintió completamente enamorado de aquel idiota cuyos cabellos se desordenaban completamente tras una sesión de cosquillas. Lo vio levantarse y no se molestó en seguirle en su camino al baño. Le oyó mear y no pudo evitar reír al darse cuenta de que había dejado la puerta abierta con gran descuido. Eso no lo hacía ni ebrio. ¿Era una venganza por levantarle temprano en uno de sus días de vacaciones?

- Prepárame algo de desayunar, _frog_. Tomaré una ducha. – Dijo desde la puerta del baño, mirándole con un brillo determinado en los ojos. Como si le estuviera diciendo "hazlo o te mato".

El francés obedeció sin chistar y preparó un omelette para Arthur. Dejó que el té se distribuyese a su propia merced en la taza que Arthur acostumbraba utilizar y dejó correr el agua sólo para oír la queja del inglés antes de volver a cerrar la llave.

- ¡No tenías que hacer eso, reverendo idiota! – Le vociferó al salir del baño, dirigiéndose a toda marcha a la cocina.

Frenó en seco al sentir el aroma a comida, al ver todo listo para el desayuno. Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo, antes de comenzar a bombear con más fuerza, renovado.

Francis sonrió y le acarició el cabello mojado.

- Podrías haberte secado el cabello, _mon prince._ – Le susurró contra el cuello, antes de besarle y apartarse, dejándolo de pie, sonrojado.

- Menudo imbécil que eres, Francis. – Gruñó el británico, para luego caminar a su silla y tomar asiento.

.

Juntos, con las manos en los bolsillos, caminaban por Camden Road, con dirección a la casa de los Beilschmidt. Al fin se habían decidido por algunos regalos. Arthur llevaba una pequeña cajita de chocolates para Eli y una botella de la cerveza alemana más fina que encontró en la licorería más cercana a su hogar. Francis, en cambio, llevaba un par de aros hermosos para la húngara y un nuevo diario de vida para el teutón.

- ¿Lo recuerdas? – Preguntó Francis, repentinamente, cuando cruzaban la calle.

Arthur le miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Recordar qué?

El gabacho se rió.

- Cuando te regalé esos guantes que llevas puestos, Arthur. – Le aclaró, como si hubiese sido obvio de qué hablaba.

El británico sacó la mano izquierda de su bolsillo y observó su guante. Asintió levemente.

- Apenas nos conocíamos. Habían pasado tres días desde mi actuación en el bar, con la banda. – Musitó, escondiendo los labios enrojecidos por el frío en la bufanda roja estilo escocés que llevaba puesta.

- Exacto. Nos encontramos de casualidad en esa tienda. Te estuve viendo bastante rato mientras buscabas ese cinturón.

- No me lo recuerdes. – Se carcajeó el inglés. - Nunca usé ese cinturón.

- ¿No se casó esa chica? ¿La tal Rose? – Francis alzó una ceja.

- Claro que sí… El tema es que había invitado a mi hermano nada más. A mí no me invitó. – Bufó el británico.

Francis se echó a reír.

- Bueno, volviendo a los guantes. Los encontré de pronto, y entonces fue que me viste. – El gabacho continuó, deteniéndose en la esquina a esperar que las luces del semáforo cambiasen y le dejasen continuar su camino.

- Y te saludé desde lejos. – Complementó el británico, ladeando la cabeza para ver a su interlocutor.

Él suspiró, un vaho de vapor abandonó sus labios.

- Con desdén.

- ¿Qué? ¡Eso no es cierto! – Reclamó Arthur, frunciendo el ceño. – Sólo… No era desdén, era… Agotamiento.

- ¿Agotamiento?

- Te saludé y luego tú te acercaste. – Afortunadamente, Arthur retornó al tema principal que los ocupaba, viendo que la luz les permitía avanzar, y él así lo hizo.

- Te pregunté qué buscabas y vi ese horrendo cinturón. – Francis caminó a su lado, mirándole de vez en cuando.

- Te conté que iba a ese matrimonio al que no fui invitado en realidad, y que estaba comprándome un cinturón. Y entonces…

- Entonces te mostré los guantes e hice que te los probaras.

- Yo no quería. – El inglés miró al cielo estrellado. Sus ojos verdes reflejaron las estrellas que se alzaban en ese azul oscuro que Londres tenía por cielo aquella noche previa a Navidad.

- De todos modos, lo hiciste.

- Y luego me fui a la librería.

Arthur se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa de Gilbert. No llamó a la puerta. No aún. Francis alzó la barbilla.

- Nos encontramos en la calle, una hora después. Hacía frío, como hoy. – El galo parpadeó, su mirada se detuvo en el suelo, justo a un lado de las zapatillas de Arthur.

- Y viste… Mis manos rojas de frío. – El inglés sonrió levemente.

Francis alzó la vista, notando que Arthur se le acercaba sigiloso.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Gilbert les saludó con gran estruendo. Se había puesto un gorro de Santa Claus.

- _Guten nacht_!– Rió el teutón, animado.

Arthur y Francis quisieron que la tierra se los tragase. Por suerte el albino no abrió la puerta segundos más tarde.

- ¡Entren, _kinder_!

Ambos le hicieron caso y entraron en la casa. Entonces, repentinamente, Eliza, sentada en la escalera, fue alzada a la espalda de Gilbert, con un muérdago en la mano. Muérdago que obviamente fue a parar sobre las cabezas de los sorprendidos Arthur y Francis.

Al comprender de qué se trataba, viendo a Eliza balancear el muérdago como una niña pequeña, Arthur miró al suelo, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas de vergüenza. Francis rió nervioso.

- ¡Bésense, están bajo el muérdago! – Gritó, autoritaria, la húngara.

Arthur miró, vacilante, al francés, que le sonrió suavemente. Sintió que le cogía por las muñecas y que se acercaba a él, peligrosamente.

- Sólo un beso. Para hacerla completamente feliz. – Susurró Francis.

El británico entrecerró los ojos, asintiendo. Francis le cogió por la cintura y le besó en los labios.

-_ Mein Gott…_ - Bufó Gilbert.

Eliza no cabía en sí misma de tanta felicidad al ver el beso de Francis y Arthur. El inglés cerró los ojos suavemente, y se dejó guiar.

- Eliza, _mein Gott!_ – El teutón quería desaparecer de la escena… Pero, oportunamente, la húngara le cubrió los ojos con sus manos suaves.

Justo a tiempo para no ver el momento en que rompieron el beso y un hilo de saliva continuó conectando sus labios hasta que Francis volvió a por más y se encontró con la boca cerrada de Arthur. Una señal de que era suficiente.

- Un beso. – Dijo el inglés, mirando con autosuficiencia a la húngara. – Eso es todo.

Eliza le quitó las manos del rostro a Gilbert, que la dejó bajar en la escalera. Entonces vino el momento de saludarse y de dejar los regalos bajo el árbol de pascua.

Tras eso, los invitados se quitaron los abrigos y entraron de lleno en la casa. Arthur se metió al salón para ver si transmitirían un especial navideño de Doctor Who, y Francis se coló en la cocina para ver qué estaba preparando Eliza para la cena. Y no pudo evitar meter sus manos en el postre.

.

A eso de las once estaban comiendo. Una sopa de pescado espesa, deliciosa, preparada por la húngara fue el primer plato que vieron en la mesa. Le siguió el pavo y carne de cerdo, preparados por Eliza y Francis. Ambos platos fueron recibidos con aprecio y Francis estaba a punto de derretirse con la expresión de "qué delicioso está esto" que ponía Arthur a cada mascada, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

- Trae el postre, Eliza. – Señaló Gilbert, cuando vio que Arthur ya no se veía muy bien tras tanto comer.

La húngara frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada de odio. Se levantó, arrojó su servilleta a la mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Ve tú esta vez! – Gruñó.

Gilbert le miró asombrado. Esa mujer se enojaba cuando le interrumpían la comida. Y vaya que era seria cada vez que se enfadaba. De golpe se levantó y trotó hasta la cocina, mientras Eliza se sentaba como una chiquilla rica, deleitada con las exquisiteces que comía. Gilbert volvió pronto, con una bandeja en la que los postres preparados en conjunto por Eli y Francis se alzaban casi orgullosamente.

- Sirve apropiadamente, Gilbert. – Ordenó Eliza.

Gilbert soltó un bufido fuerte. Eliza volvió a ponerse de pie. Y Francis supo que la cena había acabado.

- ¡¿Seguirás intentando controlarme para que sea un aristócrata como ese estúpido de Roderito?!

- ¡¿Por qué lo metes en todo esto?! ¡¿Acaso te gusta, que siempre le culpas de todo?!

Se miraron con ira. Francis se levantó con sigilo y cogió del árbol los regalos destinados a ambos. Le guiñó un ojo a Arthur y mientras los insultos atravesaban la mesa, ambos salieron corriendo hasta la puerta. Luego, corrieron por Camden Road hasta llegar al metro.

Los alientos interrumpidos por besos en la estación vacía, y luego las risas a bordo del tren subterráneo. Continuaron caminando lentamente por Notting Hill, recordando momentos juntos y riendo con los insultos de Gilbert y Elizabeta.

- Ah… "Cerdo alemán". – Imitó Francis, llevándose teatralmente una mano al pecho.

Arthur rió antes de contestar.

- "Cállate, jabalí húngaro".

- ¡Jabalí húngaro! ¡Ese sí es un insulto! – Francis echó la cabeza atrás, deteniéndose junto a la puerta.

1, 2, 3, y Arthur le había besado el cuello entre risas.

Corrieron por las escaleras, sin preocuparse ni por la señora Wells ni por la tan comentada señorita Delaware. Solteronas sin amor, se repitió Francis, mentalmente.

Entraron estrepitosamente al piso. No les importó que el florero se estrellase contra el suelo buscando salvarse de ver la desenfrenada pasión de aquellos amantes, ni que los ángeles de bronce se tapasen los ojos los unos a los otros para evitar verles en su desnudez.

En el sofá, Francis acabó por quitarle los pantalones a un Arthur que no dejaba de lamerse el dedo, sintiendo el sabor de la salsa que antes había aderezado el cerdo que acabó por comerse con las manos, estando en confianza.

El gabacho se soltó el cabello, dejando a las hebras doradas escapar y caer en cascada sobre sus hombros y alrededor de su rostro, un poco más largas que de costumbre. Arthur miró aquel rostro de rasgos finos y dejó que su dedo descendiese como una provocación por su torso, lenta y tortuosamente. Francis le observó, los ojos azules teñidos por la lujuria. Y cuando vio que casi alcanzaba su ombligo, se inclinó sobre él para besarle el cuello y, de ese modo, detenerle. Succionó suavemente, marcándole como suyo una vez más a través de una marca roja. Le cogió una mano por la muñeca y se deleitó con la ligereza de su mano. Entrelazaron los dedos y Francis le besó en los labios. Arthur se dejó conducir, dejó que moviese su lengua experta.

Y al poco tiempo, estaban en otro mundo, donde sólo existían ellos dos y el arrullo de Pierre. Los gemidos, a veces ahogados, se volvieron más recurrentes. Francis, en medio del frenesí, alzó la pierna de Arthur y le besó el tobillo. El inglés tuvo que cerrar los ojos y dejar escapar un gimoteo desesperado. Un gimoteo que se hizo más fuerte cuando el francés golpeó el punto preciso que lo transformaba en una especie de masa inerte que murmuraba cosas inconexas y sin sentido.

- ¡Vaya! – Suspiró Francis, con la voz algo ronca, sintiendo la estrechez que le capturaba dentro del inglés. - ¿Quieres que nuestras vecinas nos oigan~? – Un beso sensual, nuevamente, en el tobillo suave que se apoyaba en el hombro del francés.

En el vaivén, Arthur sintió que la manta que les cubría resbalaba y acababa en el suelo. El aire frío se estrelló contra su piel.

- N-No… - Gimoteó, buscando cubrirse los labios al morder su mano.

Francis le frenó, cogiéndole la muñeca.

- _Non_… Deja que nos oigan, que las consuma la envidia. – Resopló Francis, su voz grave se transformaba en un nuevo placer para Arthur, que no pudo evitar gemir suavemente.

Él sólo hecho de pensar en que los oirían fue como un nuevo fetiche para Arthur. Sí, que los oyeran. Que escuchasen sus gemidos, aquellos que se alzaban con fuerza a las tres de la mañana. Que todo el vecindario supiera, que Notting Hill… No, que Londres entera supiera que Francis Bonnefoy y Arthur Kirkland se amaban. Y que hacían el amor de la manera más bestial que pudiese existir.

- Date la vuelta. – Gruñó Francis.

Arthur sonrió, sucio.

.

- ¿Te traigo el desayuno?

- Hmm~…

- Lo tomaré como un sí.

- Ahmm~…

- Oh, Arthur. Basta con esos sonidos extraños. ¡N-No te rías! ¡No es gracioso!

- Claro que lo es… ¡Es hilarante!

Y Arthur extendía los brazos, como si se estuviese estirando. Francis sabía que era un llamado a abrazarle.

- Dame un beso, Arthur. – Le pidió en un murmullo.

- Ni te creas merecedor de eso, _frog._ – Respondió Arthur, mordiéndose los labios con altanería.

Y Francis no se contenía y le besaba los labios. Al poco se levantó, para preparar el desayuno como correspondía. Once de la mañana. Perfecto para establecer aquel día como el más flojo del año.

Volvió a los veinte minutos, con unas tostadas y un par de tazas. Leche caliente y mantequilla. Arthur se sentó en la cama y suspiró. Francis se sentó también, dejando la bandeja a los pies de la cama, y le miró con ternura.

- Quedémonos en la cama hoy, Arthur. – Propuso.

El inglés le miró, determinado.

- No creas que pensaba salir de la cama, de todos modos. – Refunfuñó.

Francis le besó la mejilla y le entregó su taza de té.

-_ Lait?_ – Preguntó, ladeando la cabeza, sus dorados cabellos resplandeciendo con la luz del sol.

-_ Of course._ – Contestó el británico, extendiéndole la taza.

El gabacho cogió el pequeño jarro de leche caliente y vertió un chorro en la taza de Arthur, que agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza.

- Quería… preguntarte algo, Arthur.

Francis pareció vacilar, mas Arthur alzó una ceja, buscando que hablase rápido mientras él probaba su té.

- ¿Te gustaría… quizá… ser… mi novio?

Arthur dejó la taza en el plato que estaba en su regazo y miró hacia el frente con frialdad. Frunció el ceño, apretó los labios y luego los relajó. Francis se mantuvo atento. En ese instante, sus mejillas se tornaron rojísimas.

- _Well, frog…_ Podríamos… intentarlo.

El francés sonrió levemente. Notting Hill había adoptado un nuevo brillo de vida y esperanza en aquel 25 de diciembre.


	12. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Creo que no hay nada.

**Parejas involucradas: **Francia/Inglaterra.

**Palabras:** 903. Pero es el epílogo, así que da igual 8D

**Resumen:** Francis llamó desde el metro, esperando que Arthur siguiese en el Louvre. Pero Arthur ya estaba en el metro, sólo una estación para llegar a la Cité.

**Sucesos históricos relacionados: **Ninguno. Este es un AU.

**Nota de autor: **Y me despido, con este corto epílogo, de Notting Hill. Pero es sólo para embarcarme en Love at first sight :'D La pasé genial escribiendo, aún si se me quedaron atrás detalles y no quise ser muy _sucia_ para no subirle al rating. Pero Love at first sight tendrá rating M, así que todas las que aman el lado más cálido de esta pareja, pueden pasarse por allá cuando comience, que espero sea alrededor del 12 de enero. Aunque tendrá angst. Bastante angst… Entonces, despedirme de Notting Hill, darle la bienvenida a un nuevo año, agradecer a quienes leen, dan favorito, follow y reviews. Estoy segura de que seguiré recibiendo estas cosas, porque siempre hay quienes leen un tiempo después y les gusta y bah. ¡Feliz año nuevo!

* * *

**Notting Hill**

_Epílogo_

.

Arthur se apresuró y marcó el número en su teléfono. Esta sería la mejor sorpresa que le pudiese dar a Francis en Año Nuevo. Eran las diez de la noche. Y el inglés paseaba fuera del Museo del Louvre. Pasó casi un minuto antes de que Francis cogiera el teléfono.

- ¿Arthur? ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó, casi preocupado, con la voz cansada de un día agitado y de tener que bajar las escaleras para contestar, por dejarse el móvil abajo.

- No. Adivina dónde estoy. – El británico sonrió para sí mismo, sentándose junto a la fuente, viendo la Pirámide de vidrio de frente.

- ¿Son autos los que escucho? Apuesto a que estás frente al Parlamento, esperando la cuenta regresiva con Eliza y Gilbert.

Arthur soltó una carcajada.

- Equivocado. Estoy donde menos imaginas.

- ¿… En casa?

- No. Estoy viendo la Pirámide de vidrio del Louvre en este preciso momento.

- ¿Estás viendo la tele en alguna parte, algún bar?}

Arthur volvió a reír.

- ¡Tonto, estoy en París!

Francis se quedó boquiabierto.

- ¿Q-Qué haces en París? – Preguntó el gabacho, anonadado por la respuesta de Arthur.

- Pues, vine a verte. – El inglés respondió, como si fuese obvio. – Luego de que te fuiste, en la tarde, decidí a venir también. Es nuestro primer Año Nuevo juntos, ¿crees que iba a dejar que te vinieses a Francia, sin más?

Francis tragó saliva. Arthur colgó. Bufó, casi pataleó, y luego miró el mapa que traía consigo. Ahora podía visitar Notre Dame de París. Sólo estaba a unos pasos del metro, así que comenzó a caminar.

El francés, por otra parte, salió corriendo de su casa, con un abrigo. Afuera la nieve era espesa. Y se encaminó a la estación St. Michel.

Arthur bajó en Châtelet. Francis también. Y fue un hecho que se cruzaron en la estación. Pero el inglés observaba un mapa del recorrido de la línea 4 cuando el gabacho pasó corriendo junto a él, a sólo dos metros de distancia.

Francis llamó desde el metro, esperando que Arthur siguiese en el Louvre. Pero Arthur ya estaba en el metro, sólo una estación para llegar a la Cité. No respondió la primera, ni la segunda vez. Pero sí a la tercera, cuando Francis ya había pasado dos estaciones.

- ¡Arthur! ¿Sigues en el Louvre?

El británico carraspeó.

- Estoy en Notre Dame.

Y a Francis el mundo se le hizo trizas. Vaya imbécil que era.

- Voy en-… - Y Arthur colgó. ¿Pero qué demonios?

El francés bajó del metro, para luego subir a otro, en dirección contraria, de regreso a Châtelet. Allí cogió el otro tren, a la Cité. Y buscó a Arthur alrededor de la Catedral, entre los árboles, bajo las rocas. No le encontró y tuvo que telefonear nuevamente. Parecía el juego del gato y el ratón.

Contestó a la quinta llamada, como si nada.

- ¿Dónde estás?

Arthur se tomó el tiempo de bostezar.

- De camino al Arco del Triunfo. – Respondió, muy tranquilo.

Francis jadeó.

- ¿Podemos juntarnos en algún lugar? – Consultó. Sólo quería verle, aún si nada más desde la mañana habían estado separados.

- Lo hubieses dicho antes. – Francis casi lo vio sonreír y sonrojarse suavemente.

- Propongo la Torre Eiffel. Ya son las once. Podemos salir juntos mañana a recorrer París, si es eso lo que quieres.

- Déjame ver el Arco del Triunfo nada más. Ya casi estoy en Montparnasse.

- No te pierdas. – Bufó Francis.

- ¿Queda muy lejos la Torre Eiffel? – Preguntó Arthur con una voz muy dulce, ahora apoyado en uno de los pilares del vagón, con el teléfono cerca, de un modo íntimo que conmovió a más de una persona.

- No. – Respondió Francis, sonriendo para sí mismo mientras bajaba por la estación de la Cité, para tomar el metro que le dejaría en Montparnasse. – De vuelta tomas la línea 6 y te bajas en Bir-Hakeim. Tendrás que caminar, pero como la Torre es alta no te perderás. Te esperaré en el Champ de Mars.

- Francis.

- ¿Sí, _mon amour_?

- _Je… Je t'aime._

El francés no pudo hacer más que derretirse contra su asiento, cerrando los ojos.

- _I love you too._

Arthur colgó y miró por la ventana. No vio nada más que las luces del túnel.

.

Francis estaba sentado en una banca desde donde podía ver todo lo que venía desde la calle. Aún no había señas de Arthur. Y faltaban 20 minutos para la medianoche, para que París recibiese el Año Nuevo y los "Bonne Année!" se alzasen al cielo, tapizándolo de buenos deseos. Además, no era muy buena idea ver los fuegos artificiales desde el Champ de Mars, considerando que la Torre estaba sólo a algunos metros. Lo mejor sería ir a un mirador, como el que Francis conocía. Pero para eso necesitaban caminar y si Arthur no llegaba…

Pero, afortunadamente, ahí venía. Arropado en su abrigo de invierno, con la bufanda escocesa cubriéndole el rostro. Francis se puso de pie, para que lo viera y lo reconociera. Pasaron sólo diez segundos. Arthur se aferró al francés como si fuese la última vez que lo vería en su vida.

- Vamos al mirador, ¿sí? – Pidió el gabacho, mirándole a los verdes ojos.

Arthur asintió, sonriendo. Le besó en los labios, le cogió de la mano, y se dejó guiar por París por el mejor de los guías que hubiese podido tener.


End file.
